Douces ténèbres
by Sahenia
Summary: Tom Jedusor vient d'entrer en septième année à Poudlard, en tant que préfetenchef. Son homologue féminin, une nouvelle fraichement débarquée d'Ukraine, l'intrigue, mais Anna n'est pas comme les autres, et c'est cela qui va faire perdre la tête à Tom.
1. Prologue

Hey hey hey!!!

_Et voilà une nouvelle fic!! Oui je sais je devrais m'occuper des autres, mais Le Miroir, Back to Black et le Retour du Prince approchent de leurs fins, et il faut que je trouve de quoi me relancer, sinon je vais perdre ma motivation. Donc voilà, après avoir lu quelques TJOC qui ne m'ont pas plut pour des raisons personnelles (attention, je n'ai jamais dit que ces fics étaient mal faites ou nulles...), j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne, on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même, non?_

_**Genre**: Drama, Angst, Romance._

_**Rating**: M, pas seulement pour les lemons, pour l'esprit de la fic en général._

_**Paring**: Tom Jedusor/OC, j'espère avoir été originale sur l'OC, c'est de plus en plus difficile étant donné le nombre d'OC qu'on peut trouver ici!!_

_Ce chapitre est court je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est que le prologue, et puis c'est avant tout un test pour savoir si j'aurais ou non des lectrices (et lecteurs j'espère). Bonne lecture, j'ai hate de lire vos commentaires._

_Deb_

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Je m'appelle Anna Stavinsky. Sans que j'ai vu le temps passer, je me retrouve à souffler ma dix-septième bougie. Je ne sais pas si c'est un mal ou un bien, les premières années de ma vie n'ont pas été brillantes, et il est peut-être préférable qu'elles soient passées si vite. D'un autre côté, deux décennies de ma vie finissent de couler entre mes doigts sans que je parvienne à les retenir.

J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je suis banale, que ma vie vaut celle de n'importe quelle adolescente, mais ce serait un mensonge. Pas que je ne mentes jamais, mais dans certain cas, mieux vaut être honnête.

Je suis née en Ukraine, un 21 juin, à Oujhorod, près de la frontière. Je suis fille unique, et de sang-pur. Ma mère, Petra, est morte en me mettant au monde. Je n'ai d'elle que des photos de son mariage avec mon père. On se ressemble assez, mais je tiens les yeux de mon père. Lui, il s'est acharné dès mon plus jeune âge à faire de moi une sorcière surdouée. Sans me vanter, je suis naturellement très douée pour toutes sortes de magie. Des livres, j'en ai lu des centaines: magie noire, blanche, médicomagie, legilimencie...Tous les sujets ont été étudiés, et aujourd'hui, j'excèle dans presque tous.

A mon dixième anniversaire, mon père s'est suicidé. J'allais entrer à l'école, il pensait sûrement que sa mission était terminée et qu'il pouvait rejoindre son amour. Je n'étais pas de cet avis, mais l'avis d'une gamine de dix ans compte peu en général. Bien sur, j'ai été placée dans une famille d'acceuil. Une famille de sang-pur, anglaise, et prête à s'installer en Ukraine le temps que je me remette de ce "choc émotionnel".

La même année, j'ai fait mon entrée à Durmstrang. Une école réputée pour la dureté de ses enseignants, et leur attirance pour la magie noire. Dès mon arrivée, je me suis rendue compte que je dépassais en capacités et en connaissances tous mes petits camarades. Aucune réelle surprise, le contraire m'aurait vexé après tous ces entrainements.

J'ai passé ma scolarité sans jamais faire la connaissance avec un seul élève. Je connais leurs noms, ils connaissent le mien (en particulier depuis que je suis préfète), mais jamais je n'ai adressé la parole à l'un d'eux dans une phrase de plus de trois mots. Je n'ai jamais jugé que ces gens vaillent la peine que je m'interesse à eux, et apparement, ils pensaient la même chose de moi.

Lorsque je suis devenue jolie, et que mes formes se sont fait plus féminines, je devais avoir environ 15 ans. Marrant que je n'en sois pas sûre, cet évènement aurait pourtant du me marquer, mais non, il est passé comme le reste, sans que je le vois...Encore une fois, ça vaut peut-être mieux. En Ukraine, dans les grandes familles de sang-pur, de nombreuses traditions et coutumes sont à passer avant d'être considéré comme un adulte. Les hommes appellent l'une d'entre elle le _Dotchka Podarounok_, qu'on peut traduire par le "cadeau d'une fille"...Surement leur tradition favorite...Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris, un homme est choisis dans la communeauté pour dépuceler la jeune fille. J'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur, l'heureux élu était mon voisin, Igor, âgé d'à peine 5 ans de plus que moi, et pas franchement laid...

Un nouvel évènement a frappé ma vie déjà pleine d'emathomes cet été. Ma chère famille adoptive a décidé de retourner en terre natale, comprenez en Angleterre. Ils ont gentiment attendu que je sois majeure pour partir, afin que je puisse décider de les suivre ou de rester en Ukraine, où je n'ai ni famille, ni ami, ni futur...Je leur ai donc dit que je partais avec eux. Heureusement, après 7 ans de vie commune, ils m'ont appris à parler anglais. Je le parle couramment aujourd'hui, mais je roule toujours mes "r", et parfois la prononciation de mes "y" n'est pas la bonne...Tant pis.

Il fait plutôt chaud ici, par rapport à chez moi, et je suis un peu étonnée de voir les gens grelotter à la moindre pluie...Une question d'habitude je suppose. Mes "parents" m'ont inscrit à Poudlard, l'équivalent anglais de Durmstrang, avec la magie noire et l'intolérance en moins, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mon dossier me permet d'exiger le meilleur d'une école, et les Turner se sont fait un plaisir de poser des conditions à mon entrée à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, je devais faire mon entrée avant les autres élèves, pour que je ne doives pas être répartis devant tout le monde, et donc être moins remarquée, et puis je devais acquerir au moins le même grade que celui que j'avais à Durmstrang. Conditions acceptées par ce petit vieux chauve qui s'appelle Dippet, le directeur apparement.

En arrivant, le 31 août, j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore. Un homme d'un certain âge, avec de longs cheveux et une longue barbe roux qui commençaient à se teinter de blanc. Il était très grand et très mince, et habillé d'une robe étoilée très farfelus à mon goût. Il m'a collé un vieux chapeau sale sur la tête, et il a été décidé que j'appartenais à la maison des Serpentards. A ce que j'ai compris, ça signifie que je suis intelligente et rusée, et que je veux plus que tout parvenir à mes fins, mais n'est-ce pas ce que veulent la majorité des gens? Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en êtres humains, mais se donner un but à atteindre coûte que coûte a toujours été naturel pour moi, sinon pourquoi vivre? Cet homme m'a aussi dit qu'il me confiait le poste de préfète-en-chef, et que mon homologue masculin était un garçon de Serpentard également.Il a ajouté qu'il me donnait ce poste pour que je n'ai à partager mes appartements qu'avec une seule personne, et que ça faciliterait mon integration.

Je me suis installée, découvrant ainsi mes appartements. Au sixième étage du chateau, le portrait d'une femme moyen-âgeuse s'ouvre sous un mot de passe, et laisse voir ces fameux logements. Il y a une grande salle commune, plusieurs pouffs et canapés, une table, une bibliothèque, et une magnifique cheminée de marbre blanc où le feu crépitera sûrement tout l'hiver, si mon "homologue" est anglais. Au fond de la pièce, deux portes, sur une est gravé mon nom, sur l'autre un nom étrange que j'arrive mal à prononcer, "Jedusor". Je n'ai pas osé entrer dans celle de Jedusor, mais j'ai visité la mienne. C'est une grande pièce, avec un lit deux places à baldaquin en son centre, une armoire où ranger mes affaires, un bureau pour travailler, une grande fenêtre qui donne sur le parc et la forêt du chateau. Sur la gauche, une porte amène à une salle de bains, heureusement, nous en avons une chacun. La salle de bains est aussi belle que le reste, une baignoire ronde creusée dans le marbre du sol, entourée de robinets multicolores. Au moins, si je n'ai pas de vie sociale, je vais apprecier ma solitude.

Je voulais me présenter, et je crois que c'est fait...A un détail près, le physique. Puisqu'il faut le faire...Je mesure environ un mètre soixante, et je suis mince, comme presque toutes les filles de l'Est. J'ai des cheveux chatains et bouclés qui descendent jusqu'à mes reins. J'aime bien mes cheveux, ils sont brillants et les boucles sont disciplinées, ce qui m'épargne le syndrome du caniche. Ma peau est très pâle, sûrement parce qu'elle a rarement vu le soleil, la seule imperfection qui s'y traine est une mouche sur ma joue gauche. Ma bouche est étrangement rouge, et plutôt charnue, mais pas vulgaire. Mon nez est petit et droit, un peu hautain. Mes yeux sont grands et en amandes, de ce marron qui rougeoit étrangement sous le soleil ou l'effet de la colère, le seul héritage de mon père, et la seule marque de chaleur de mon physique. La rondeur de mon visage et la frange lisse qui masque mon front me donnent des airs de gamine, un parfait paradoxe avec celle que je suis interieurement, devenue vieille il y a bien longtemps...

Bon, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, j'ai finit de me présenter. Tout va bien. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais vous le saurrez plus tard...Dans cette histoire dont je suis le centre, et où les évènements tournent autour de moi comme des vautours, comme des requins, comme Tom Jedusor...


	2. Premiers mots

_Et voilà le premier chapitre!! Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de review pour le prologue, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas terrible et un peu trop court, mais un peu d'encouragement ne fait jamais de mal..._

_Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est l'ouverture sur nos deux persos principaux, et sur leur rencontre. En ce qui concerne la focalisation, le narrateur est omniscient. C'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça, et ça m'amuse donc je vais continuer sur cette lancée, à moins que cela ne vous plaise vraiment pas..._

_En tout cas à bientot, j'espère dans des reviews!!_

_Deb_

* * *

**1. Premiers mots.**

Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Dans le hall d'entrée de cet immense chateau qu'elle connaissait à peine, bousculée par des hordes d'enfants et d'adolescents qui riaient, gémissaient, ou hurlaient suivant leur âge. Elle, elle les observait. Elle détaillait le moindre detail de chacun d'entre eux, au risque de passer pour une malpolie. Ils étaient tous vêtus comme elle, de cet uniforme, en pantalon ou en jupe gris souris, avec une chemise blanche et une veste assortie au bas, de grandes chaussettes qui masquaient presque entièrement les mollets des filles, et des chaussures de cuir. Par-dessus, ils portaient une robe de sorcier noire, où était épinglé l'insigne de leur maison, bleu, jaune, rouge ou vert. Son regard vide les intriguait, presque plus que l'insigne de préfète-en-chef qu'elle portait à la poitrine, presque plus que son visage inconnu. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, elle se moquait bien de ce que pensaient ces gamins, elle voulait seulement être seule et en paix.

Quelques minutes après que le hall se vide de cette foule, une nouvelle approcha. Les enfants qui s'y mêlaient étaient radicalement plus petits, et ils affichaient presque une expression mitigée entre l'anxiété et la hâte. Ils portaient eux-aussi l'uniforme, mais aucun signe d'appartenance à une des quatre maisons n'était visibles. Il s'agissait donc des premiere année. Quelques petites filles lui sourirent, quelques petits garçons la regardaient avec crainte, mais elle ne répondit à aucun d'eux, se contentant de les observer vulgairement. Elle avait déjà aperçue l'homme qui les accompagnait, depuis son arrivée. Elle l'avait vu de la fenêtre de sa chambre, alors qu'il s'occupait des animaux ou du potager, dans le parc. Un homme étrange, on n'aurait pu lui donner d'âge, avec son visage enfantin et son physique de bucheron canadien. Il lui sourit lui aussi, et par respect, elle lui fit un signe de tête, bien que l'expression de son visage fut toujours aussi froide et distante.

Dumbledore, qui arriva dans le hall immediatement après les nouveaux écoliers, fit signe à Anna qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi entre dans la grande salle pour célébrer cette nouvelle année scolaire. En entrant, elle ne put qu'être emerveillée, bien qu'elle prit soin de le cacher. Le chateau n'était pas aussi paré en periode de vacances, quand les élèves n'étaient pas là. Le plafond magique affichait la même nuit de pleine lune parfaitement dégagée que l'exterieur, et des centaines de bougies flottaient quelques mètres au-dessus des tables, effleurant parfois de leurs flammes vascillantes les banderoles des differentes maisons. Le directeur Dippet, au centre de la table des professeurs, lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit le plus discrètement possible. Elle prit place à la table des Serpentards, sans même accorder un regard à ses condisciples.

Le repas, servi dans une vaisselle d'or, fut à la hauteur de ceux que les elfes de maisons lui avaient fourni les deux jours précédents. Elle avait gardé la tête penché vers son assiette, ne regardant que la nourriture, brûlé par les regards insistants des autres élèves. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé lui posé une question. Si le contraire s'était produit, nul ne sait quelle aurait pu être la réaction de la jeune ukrainienne. Elle fut patiente, plongée dans ses pensées vertigineuses, ressassant tantot son passé misérable, imaginant tantot son futur si pauvre. Elle n'avait pas écouté le discours de bienvenue du directeur, elle n'avait pas rit à ses plaisanteries comme le font machinallement les autres étudiants, elle n'avait pas applaudit lorsqu'un nouvel élève était selectionné par le choixpeau pour aller à Serpentard. Elle s'était contenter de manger, et d'essayer d'oublier ses regards sur elle et les murmures où elle se sentait montrée du doigt.

Quand la fête s'est terminée, Dumbledore est venu la voir pour lui dire qu'elle était desisté de la tache d'accompagnement des nouveaux élèves à leurs salles communes, étant donné les risques qu'elle-même se perde dans les couloirs du chateau. Il lui avait aussi donné rendez-vous dans son bureau, à 20 heures précises. Elle avait acquiescé et puis était parti aussi vite que l'éclair dans ses appartements. Elle avait soufflé le mot de passe et avait retiré cette robe noire si laide avant de se jeter sur son lit et d'y récuperer le livre qu'elle avait abandonné la veille. Tout cela l'angoissait. Tous ces gens autour d'elle, qui la regardaient, qui lui parlaient. Ce Dumbledore était un sacré bavard, depuis ces deux jours dans le chateau, il n'avait cessé de lui donner des rendez-vous où il faisait de longs discours pour lui expliquer ceci ou celà sur Poudlard.

A 19H45, elle s'était postée devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, elle avait réajusté son faible maquillage, le noir de ses yeux et de ses cils, avait remonté sa chevelure en une sorte de demi-couette puerile, mais n'avait pas repassé la robe noire, épinglant simplement son insigne sur son chemisier immaculé. L'appartement qu'elle partageait avec "Jedusor" était vide, comme s'il n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds cette année. Peut-être était-il trop occupé à ses taches de prefet. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, et verifia que le couloir était vide avant de partir pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était situé dans la tour des Gryffondors, masqué par un tableau où voletait un magnifique phenix. Un mot de passe étrange, "chocogrenouilles" permettait de pénetrer dans le bureau.

C'était une grande pièce chaleureuse, bondée de sofas confortables et de portraits aux sourires accueillants. Le bureau, sur une estrade en face de la porte, faisait face à deux fauteuils rouges, les couleurs de la maison de Dumbledore. Sur l'un d'eux, elle pouvait voir le dos d'un homme, ou plutot d'un jeune homme, puisqu'il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire encourageant lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, et se leva pour l'accueillir, le garçon, lui, ne bougea pas un cheveu. Elle s'approcha, son coeur battant à tout rompre malgré le visage serein et détaché qu'elle affichait. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole en premier, il avait l'air confiant et enthousiaste, mais cela ne rassura pas Anna.

**Ha! L'heure des présentations est enfin arrivée. Mlle Stavinsky, je vous présente Tom Jedusor, votre partenaire et colocataire**.

Le garçon s'était mis debout à son tour. Le voilà, le moment crucial, celui après lequel elle était forcé de détourner son regard des yeux bleus de Dumbledore pour affronter celui de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui allait la jauger en quelques secondes. Elle se retourna comme une machine, et on sentait dans sa manière de bouger l'influence de l'éducation de l'Europe de l'Est. Elle profita de la première seconde pour faire un portrait détaillé du garçon.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, d'une quinzaine de centimètres environ. Il était mince, et pourvu de cette nonchalance propre aux anglais, celle qui fait leur réputation. Ses cheveux était d'un noir puissant, brillant, et savament coiffés, entre l'élève modèle et le jeune charmeur. Sa peau était blanche, presque autant que celle d'Anna, et aucun grain de beauté ni aucune faussette n'avait trouvé place sur son visage. Sous ses sourcils fins et noirs, deux yeux d'un vert sombre et glacé détaillaient Anna comme elle le faisait. Ses joues, légèrement creusé, donnaient à son visage un air moins enfantin, plus experimenté que celui des autres garçons. Sa bouche était rosée, et légèrement charnue, juste assez pour que les filles la remarque. Il était vraiment séduisant, presque hypnotisant, presque effrayant par la perfection de ses traits.

Il faisait la même moue qu'Anna. Froide, et impassible. Rien, ni personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui se tramait derrière ses yeux d'un vert si particulier. Il tendit un main, qu'elle serra longuement. Sans tendresse, et sans force, une poignée de main égale. Leurs yeux, par contre étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre, et il se déroulait devant le regard amusé de Dumbledore un veritable combat mentale. Ils soutenaient chacun leurs regards, sans jamais ciller, comme pour savoir qui flancherait, qui serait le plus faible, le soumis. Anna n'était pas du genre à se laisser embarquer dans ce genre de démonstration, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait forcée de montrer à quel point elle n'avait pas peur, à quel point elle était forte.

Pour lui, ce petit jeu était destiné à preserver son territoire. Dumbledore l'avait convoqué quelques minutes avant la nouvelle pour lui expliquer qui elle était, d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle était devenue préfète-en-chef si rapidement après son arrivée. Il allait partager ses appartements avec cette fille, et il voulait tout savoir d'elle, avant même de la rencontrer. Il l'avait déjà vu au banquet, elle sortait du lot évidemment, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé. En lui serrant la main, il a pu voir chaque infime détail de son anatomie, du moins, de ce que son uniforme (incomplet) laissait voir. Elle avait un joli corps, avec des hanches peu prononcées mais une taille bien ceintrée, une poitrine présente bien qu'elle ne soit pas énorme, de longues jambes...Elle avait aussi un joli visage, avec ses yeux choclats plus expressifs que ce qu'elle veut montrer, et puis cette bouche presque rouge...

**Bien, jeunes gens...**

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas rompu l'échange, ils auraient pu s'affronter ainsi la nuit entière, attendant comme des prédateurs que l'autre cède. Bien sûr, ils se détournèrent tous deux en même temps lorsque le professeur de Métamorphoses intervint. Leurs mains se détachèrent de cette poignée sèche et froide, leurs yeux se fixèrent sur l'intrus. Lui semblait s'amuser de la situation, mais Tom savait maintenant que Dumbledore s'amusait de tout et de rien...

**Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner à vos appartements, vous recevrez vos emplois du temps demain, pendant le petit-déjeuner**.

Chacun leur tour, ils acquiescèrent, puis sortirent du bureau pour aller se coucher. Ils marchaient ensemble, leurs bruit de pas seuls pertubateurs du silence ambiant. Elle, elle souhaitait plus que tout rentrer vite à sa chambre, et s'endormir en pensant le moins possible. Lui, il cherchait une astuce pour connaitre sa voix à elle, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leur rencontre, et il doutait que cette fille parle souvent, elle n'avait pas l'air des plus sociables. C'est en arrivant devant leurs appartements qu'il eu une idée, pas brillante, certes, mais qui devrait réussir à la faire parler.

**Tu connais le mot de passe?**

Elle fut surprise par sa voix. Une voix qui poussait à la confiance, à la confidence, même. Une voix claire et chaude qui jurait parfaitement avec ce physique beau et froid. Elle ne montra pourtant pas sa surprise, et se contenta d'acquiescer pour lui répondre. Elle s'approcha plus près du tableau, si près qu'il touchait presque son visage. Elle était un peu gêné de sentir cet étranger derrière elle, et surtout gênée qu'il lui ait parlé. Elle chuchota si bas qu'il était impossible pour Tom de l'entendre.

**Autorité**.

Le tableau se déplaça, découvrant la pièce dans laquelle elle s'enfermait depuis deux jours. Tom, lui, ne la connaissait pas encore, mais son visage resta froid devant la beauté et la chaleur de la pièce. Il jeta sa robe noire sur un fauteuil et alla s'assoir sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, déjà occupée par un feu crépitant. Il se contentait de fixer les flammes, déçu de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins. Il ne cherchait plus comment la faire parler. Ils étaient une équipe, elle devrait bien faire connaître le son de sa voix un jour ou l'autre.

Elle, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Devant le tableau, elle avait eu peur qu'il entende sa voix. Pas que sa voix elle-même la gênait, non, mais son accent était encore très présent et elle se doutait que cela allait être sujet de moquerie, et elle ne souhaitait pas que ce Tom Jedusor se moque d'elle. Malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empecher de penser qu'il était vraiment séduisant, malgré son visage antipathique.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard, vêtue d'un peignoire de satin et sortant de son bain, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son livre dans leur salle commune. Elle attacha en banane ses longs cheveux trempés, et ressera son peignoire, qu'elle trouvait un peu trop décolleté. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler des chaussures, profitant de la chaleur des tapis épais qui couvraient le sol de marbre. Elle entra dans le "living", et vit Jedusor assit sur le canapé, toujours face au feu, son livre à _elle_ entre les mains. Elle jura interieurement, contrainte et forcée de parler à cet étranger pour récupérer son bien.

**Rends-moi mon livre s'il-te plait**.

Il releva la tête innocement, et un sourire presque imperceptible traversa ses lèvres. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi il avait sourit, mais elle se doutait que c'était à cause de son accent, de sa façon de rouler les "r". Il ne lui rendit pas le livre tout de suite, voulant profiter quelques secondes de la situation. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à la faire parler, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

**Tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom, tout à l'heure**.

**Toi non plus**.

Il sourit plus fort, d'un sourire sans joie, pas cruel mais pervers. Elle était maintenant certaine qu'il se moquait d'elle, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, sans qu'elle n'en montre rien.

**Tom**.

**Anna**.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui tendit son livre et elle l'attrapa avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Il était intrigué par cette fille, mais légèrement agacé aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas Poudlard et ses règles, mais bientôt elle n'aurait plus ce petit traitement de faveur qu'il lui accordait, bientot elle devrait se fondre dans la masse, et, comme tout le monde, se plier aux désirs de Tom Jedusor. C'est vrai, elle l'intriguait plus que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'après toutes ces années, voir une tête nouvelle (et aussi jolie, il fallait l'avouer), le divertissait? Ce petit accent de l'Est, aussi, l'amusait beaucoup. Ses "r" roulés sur la langue étaient très sexy et il aurait pu l'écouter parler toute la journée, s'il n'avait pas eu mieux à faire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, elle s'était assise seule en bout de table. Elle était partie après lui de la chambre et ne l'avait pas croisé avant de le voir manger lui aussi. Il était au centre de la table, entouré d'une sorte de harem, de filles qui jouaient des cheveux et battaient des cils, de garçons qui se pressaient pour lui raconter leurs exploits, une cours où les bouffons seraient prêts à mourir pour arracher un sourire à leur roi de glace. Elle trouvait ça plutôt pathétique, et n'avait trouvé aucune raison de regarder ce désastre une minute de plus. Comme d'habitude, elle restait fixée sur la nourriture qu'elle devait avaler.

Lui, il se sentait dans son élément. Il aimait que ces filles se pavannent pour lui, tout en sachant que seules les plus chanceuses finiront dans son lit et que même si elles y arrivent, ce ne serait que pour un passage express. Il aimait aussi voir ses garçons ridicules attendre qu'il leur donne des ordres, qu'il les complimente, sans qu'il n'en fasse jamais rien. Plus que tout il aimait que ces faibles l'adulent, le craignent, et il avait toujours su qu'un jour cette règle s'appliquerait à une zone plus large que Poudlard, qu'un jour il serait connu et craint du monde entier.

Il l'avait vu arriver dans la grande salle. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, et avait simplement laissé ses cheveux cascader dans son dos, mais même si naturelle, elle était d'une beauté impressionante, et intriguante. Il avait jeté quelques coups d'oeil vers elle, mais n'avait pas croisé son regard. A son grand regret, elle ne s'occupait que de son bol de café noir, et n'avait aucun regard pour lui. Il en fut déçu, lui qui était loin d'être habitué de ne pas être le centre d'attention d'une personne. Il ne l'avait cependant pas montré, continuant de se montrer en spectacle pour sa troupe d'admirateurs. Une seconde, il avait imaginé la voir là, au milieu de ses groupies, n'attendant que son appel. Mais elle n'était pas de ces filles, pas comme celles dont il pourrait profiter sans conséquences, et donc pas de celles qui l'interessaient.

C'est Dumbledore qui la tira de ses pensées. Il tenait un paquet de parchemin sous le bras, et la fixait d'un regard bienveillant qu'elle trouvait particulièrement pesant. Cet homme était sans doute le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Sa robe vert pomme jurait avec ses bottes de cuir orange, et son nez aquilin semblait avoir été cassé au moins une fois déjà. Il avait ce regard des gens heureux, ce regard qui pétille comme si tout allait bien, alors que rien ne va jamais et que Anna, à seulement 17 ans, avait déjà vu cette flamme s'eteindre dans ses yeux à elle. Il lui sourit.

**Bonjour, Mlle Stanvinsky, vous avez passez une bonne nuit, j'espère?** _Elle acquiesça sans arriver à répondre au sourire_. **Voici les rondes que vous et M. Jedusor devraient faire, vous pouvez intervertir vos rôles selon vos envies, vous êtes assez grands pour gérer ce travail vous-mêmes.**

Il lui tendit une feuille de parchemin. Elle pu lire que ni Tom, ni elle n'avaient à faire de ronde de jour, elle étaient sûrement reservées aux simples préfets. Par contre, elle devait se lever chaque nuit à deux heures du matin et faire une inspection de toutes les salles de classe, salles de bains, et salles communes du chateau, sans parler du parc. Tom avait exactement les mêmes rondes à faire, mais il devait se lever à 4 heures du matin, lui.

**Et au sujet de votre emploi du temps, quelles matières étudiiez-vous à Durmstrang?** _Et plus bas_. **Mis à part les magies illegales ici, bien entendu.**

Elle énuméra ses matières favorites, puis saisit le morceau de parchemin. L'emploi du temps y était tracé en toute lettre, accompagné du numero d'etage et de salle pour chaque cours, et de chaque évènement de la semaine, comme un calendrier (sorties à Pré-au-Lard, fêtes, banquet, bal, match de quidditch...).

**Exatement les mêmes matières que M. Jedusor, j'ai l'impression que vous allez devoir vous supporter 24 heures sur 24!**

Sans qu'Anna ne comprenne pourquoi, un clin d'oeil et un étrange sourire en coin apparurent sur le visage du directeur de Gryffondor. Décidement, sa vie allait être plus mouvementée à Poudlard...


	3. Jamais dans les yeux

_Salut à tous!!!_

_Merci aux reviewers (enfin!!), je retrouve certaines fideles (hein Mel?) mais aussi de nouvelles lectrices, et je vous remercies toutes!!! (je ne cite pas tout le monde, mais je reponds en PM)._

_Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court. C'est plus une transition entre le precedent et le suivant qu'un chapitre à part entière, mais bon...Vous devrez vous en contenter...J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et que je vais avoir plein plein de reviews avec plein de compliments lol!!!_

_Au passage, je cherche une eventuelle Beta, je m'aperçois que je fais de plus en plus de faute, d'orthographe et d'inattention, donc si il y a une volontaire..._

_Deb_

* * *

**2. Jamais dans les yeux.**

Dumbledore n'avait pas tort. Elle allait bien devoir supporter la compagnie de Jedusor 24 heures sur 24. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, mais elle sentait le regard insistant de son colocataire sur elle, comme s'il attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle l'ignorait, bien entendu, elle voulait économiser son temps de parole au minimum, et en un mois, elle avait bien réussi. Seuls les cours étaient un peu compliqués pour le silence, en particulier celui de Slughorn, le directeur de Serpentard. Il était ravie d'avoir une élève ukrainiene dans sa classe, et il s'obstinait à la faire travailler en binome avec Jedusor. Bien sur, leurs échanges restaient cordiaux, mais on sentait la tension entre eux. Elle detestait sa façon d'essayer de la controler, et sa façon de se moquer d'elle aussi. Lui, il detestait sa façon de l'ignorer, et d'être toujours si impassible. Et surtout, ils prenaient soin de ne jamais croiser le regard de l'autre, de peur d'y dévoiler quelque chose, une quelconque émotions, une quelconque faiblesse.

Elle était assise dans le parc, sur un banc sculpté dans la pierre. Elle tenait le col de sa cape serré autour de son cou, pour se proteger du vent d'octobre. Elle observait les gens, de ses yeux si perçants, de son regard inquisiteur. Elle les voyait rire, s'amuser, danser, courir, se disputer, et elle se demandait comment on pouvait laisser autant libre cours à ses émotions. Bien sûr, elle ressentait tout cela elle aussi, l'envie de rire lorsque quelqu'un etait ridicule, l'envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle était triste, la colère, la joie, la peur...Mais elle ne montrait jamais tout cela, elle le gardait secret, quelque part où personne ne pourrait le retourner contre elle. C'était une attitude assez primitive, mais c'était aussi la seule qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger des autres, depuis toutes ces années.

Lui, il profitait de son absence pour rester dans leurs appartements. Ca faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils vivaient et allaient en cours ensemble, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas plus qu'au premier jour. Du moins en apparence. Lui, il avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur elle, des choses insignifiantes pour les autres, qu'elle ne cachait pas. Il connaissait l'odeur de son shampoing, l'heure où elle allait se coucher, sa façon de faire le ménage, le menu de son petit-dejeuner...Il avait observé tout cela, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pas qu'il s'interessait réellement à elle, non, mais elle était une curiosité, une sorte de défis qu'il se devait de relever. En fouillant dans sa chambre, un jour, il avait trouvé une vieille photographie d'elle avec ses parents. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la ressemblance entre la mère et la petite fille rieuse qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était frappante. D'ailleurs, Anna ressemblait plus à la beauté froide qu'était sa mère qu'à la petite fille surrescitée de la photo, aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, Tom detestait ces filles qui gloussaient et qui hurlaient dans les couloirs, elles étaient si pitoyables...

Elle entra dans leur living. Il était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, l'air penseur, détendu. Dès qu'il la vit entrer, il se mit assis, mais continua de la fixer. Elle, elle ne le regardait pas, mais elle sentait son regard. Merlin qu'elle detestait sentir son regard sur elle, elle pouvait presque l'entendre penser, l'entendre se poser des questions auxquelles elle ne repondrait jamais. Mais lui, il ne se gênait pas, et continuait d'observer Anna. Il détaillait tout, ses cheveux, son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes. Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui, et le fixa au niveau du torse. Elle faisait semblant de regarder la table, ou bien le feu, mais c'est bien Jedusor qu'elle observait. Il ne lui sourit pas, il regardait sa bouche, rouge et pleine, et il se surprit à imaginer en prendre possession. Pour rompre cette tension, il prit la parole en premier.

**On a un cours de potions, après?**

Elle haussa un sourcil, et il trouva ce geste risible au possible. Elle devait surement le prendre pour un débile profond, ou pour quelqu'un qui essaie de faire la conversation à tout pris. il ne rit pas, et elle non plus. Elle ne riait jamais de toute manière, et lui n'éclatait que de rire faux, pour gonfler l'égo de ceux dont il avait besoin quand ils essayaient d'egayer l'atmosphère. Elle ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comme toujours. Elle ne parlait qu'en cours, et le moins possible. Il fit une nouvelle tentative.

**On y va ensemble?**

Le sourcil qu'elle avait haussé parut remonter jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle haussa les épaules, un peu surprise et pas très emballée à l'idée de faire le chemin avec Jedusor. Lui, il se fichait éperdument de marcher avec elle ou non, il voulait simplement la faire parler. Il savait qu'elle detestait parler, et en plus il aimait bien son accent. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne fit qu'hausser ses freles épaules, et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs des cachots. C'étaient de veritables labyrinthe, et si Tom n'avait pas été là, Anna aurait pu se perdre, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, plutot mourir de faim au fin fond du chateau. Leurs chaussures claquaient sur le sol de pierre, et leur cape bruissaient derrière eux. Si quelqu'un les avait vu tous les deux, il aurait pu peindre un tableau assez étrange. Un jeune garçon d'une beauté fascinante qui marche dans un couloir desert, ses yeux vert éclairé à la faible lueur des torches, et une jeune femme tout aussi belle et mystèrieuse qui le suit, le visage enfouit dans le col de sa cape. Tous les deux aussi droits et formels que la justice. 

Devant la porte du cours de potions, c'est Jedusor qui frappa en premier. Slughorn leur ouvrit, devancé par son ventre rond. Il leur adressa un sourire large comme le monde, auquel seul Jedusor répondit. Voilà pourquoi il était tant aimé par ses professeurs, bien que froid et désinteressé interieurement, il leur montrait toujours un élève respectueux, discipliné et chaleureux. Et Slughorn tombait dans le panneau encore plus que les autres, avec son "Club de Slug".

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le cours, les derniers qu'il manquait apparement. Seules deux places côtes à côtes étaient libres, et ils s'y installèrent. De toute façon, ça ne changeait pas leurs habitudes, Slughorn les obligeait toujours à travailler ensemble, malgré leur manque flagrant de complicité. Ils connaissaient l'odre des taches. tom mettait l'eau à bouillir pendant qu'Anna faisait venir les ustensiles et les ingrédients. Ils suivaient ensuite les procédures du livre, en effectuant chacun une moitié de la préparation. Ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre, et n'avaient pas à s'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle hacha les racines de marguerites sechées, puis concassa les crochets de serpent. Lui la regardait faire, tout en remuant les ingrédients qui mijotaient déjà dans le chaudron. il trouvait fascinante sa concentration, ses fins sourcils froncés sous sa frange, ses yeux chocolats fixés sur les crochets de serpent, ses mains habiles qui dansaient presque sur le plan de travail. Elle ne sentait pas son regard, il le savait. Quand c'était le cas, elle se tendait, et évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Il s'en moquait éperdument, mais il ne voulait pas non plus paraitre être un fou, il voulait gagner sa confiance, petit à petit, juste au cas où elle pourrait lui etre utile.

Sans le faire exprès, il éclaboussa la potion en la remuant. C'était un breuvage destiné à etouffer quiconque le boirait, et même par simple contact cutané, les effets pouvaient être desastreux. Contre sa peau, le liquide la brula comme de l'acide. Personne ne le remarqua pourtant, puisqu'elle ne criait pas. Seuls quelques crispations étaient apparues sur son visage. Il en était très étonné, la potion était très corrosive, même si elle n'etait pas terminée, et n'importe qui d'autre se serait levé, aurait hurlé sa douleur et frappé Jedusor. Elle ne le regarda pas, une main posée contre sa cuisse brulée. Lui se leva, et l'obligea à le suivre, il fit signe à Slughorn qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et il l'emmena vers l'infirmerie.

Sur le chemin, elle n'a rien dit. Pas un gemissement, pas un cris, pas un soupir. Elle ne l'a pas regardé non plus, ni dans les yeux ni ailleurs. Elle se contenté de marcher, aussi droite que d'habitude, et de regardait en face d'elle, au bout du couloir. La seule marque de douleur que son visage laissait transparaitre étaient les perles de sueur qui naissaient entre son nez et ses lèvres, et qui commençaient à tremper sa frange. Elle ne pleurait pas. Pourtant, Jedusor avait cru qu'elle pleurerait, toutes les filles pleurent quand elles ont mal, mais pas elle. Il le regretta, il aurait aimé la voir pleurer, il aimait toujours regarder les gens pleurer.

L'infirmière fut surprise à leur arrivée. Elle cherchait une trace de blessure ou de maladie sur l'un d'eux, mais ne la trouva pas tout de suite. Anna s'avança vers la femme, et celle ci remarqua d'un coup d'oeil la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Anna, toujours silencieuse, retira sa cape et sa robe de sorcier noire. Jedusor regarda la robe finir par terre, et il se rappela toutes les robes comme celle-là qui ont fini sur le sol de sa chambre, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il refixa son regard sur Anna, attendant de voir la suite. Celle ci posa son pied sur le matelas le plus proche, et remonta sa jupe, jusqu'à ce que celle ci arrive à la limite de sa petite culotte.

Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise, elle fixait les yeux de l'infirmière, attendant une parole, ou un traitement. Lui, il ravala sa salive. D'où il était, il voyait l'infirmière, qui lui tournait le dos, et Anna, avec sa jambe repliée et appuyée sur le lit, et sa jupe remontée. il voyait la tache d'acide sur la cuisse, là où il l'avait brulé. Mais il voyait aussi le reste de sa jambe, sa peau lisse et blanche comme de la crème. Il voyait sa cuisse, et malgré l'ombre qui jouait avec elle, il apercevait les sous-vêtements aussi. Un truc en dentelle blanche, impossible d'en savoir plus, mais c'était déjà bien assez. il se retourna, ne voulant pas passer pour un goujat. Si Anna semblait se moquer de son regard, l'infimière, elle, ne se gênerait pas pour le mettre dehors si elle le surprenait.

L'infirmière jura, et partit chercher un remède. Anna était toujours dans la même position, mais elle regardait maintenant Jedusor. Il lui tournait le dos, et avait les bras croisés devant lui, apparement. Peut-être avait-il été gêné quand elle avait relevé sa jupe? Elle ne le pensa pas. Jedusor faisait partie de ces seducteurs qui font valser les filles sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent, et il n'aurait pas été choqué pour si peu. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle serait un peu plus prude? Jamais elle ne l'avait été, et puis se livrer à seulement quinze ans à un homme qui est pratiquement un étranger, ça aide à devenir moins pudique.

Lorsque l'infirmière étala sa pomade sur la brulure, Anna dut mordre sa lèvre inferieure pour ne pas hurler. Elle respirait plus fort, et elle sut que l'infirmière l'avait remarqué, mais la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable, incomparable à ce qu'elle avait ressentie en se brulant, tout à l'heure. Heureusement, Tom était toujours retourné, et il ne pouvait pas la voir meurtrir ses lèvres. Elle le detesta une seconde pour lui avoir versé cette potion sur les cuisses.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent ensemble de l'infirmerie, l'heure du cours de potions était passée depuis longtemps. Ils retournèrent pourtant aux cachots, pour y récuperer leurs affaires, laissées sur place. Slughorn ne fit pas beaucoup de cérémonie, craignant peut-etre de devoir faire un reproche à Tom pour son erreur, son cher élève favoris. Au lieu de prendre son repas dans la grande salle, Anna décida de rester dans leurs appartements. A son grand regret, Jedusor avait les mêmes projets. Il ne s'était pas excusé, il ne l'avait même pas regardé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie.

Elle s'allongea à moitié sur le divan du living, et étendit sa jambe blessée. Lui, il s'installa sur un fauteuil de cuir après avoir allumé un feu dans leur cheminée. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Anna agita sa baguette, pour faire venir un des livres de la bibliothèque, qu'elle choisi au hasard. Elle n'avait pas très envie de lire, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part ça. Elle se plongea dans le livre, et ne le quitterait que lorsque ses paupières se refermeraient d'elles-même.

Lui profita qu'elle lisait pour la regarder encore une fois. Son teint était encore plus pale que d'habitude, si cela eu été possible. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, et ils tombaient nonchalament sur son ventre, recouvrant à moitié son visage. On voyait toujours sa mouche, si originale...C'était vraiment la touche de perfection qu'il manquait aux autres filles. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait la lèvre inferieure blessée, et il sourit. Sa lèvre était intacte lorsqu'ils étaient en cours de potions, il en était sur. Elle s'était donc mordue pour retenir les cris de douleur, elle avait donc souffert. Il sourit encore, et elle dut le voir du coin de l'oeil, car elle fixa sa bouche.

Elle detestait quand il souriait de cette façon. Il la regardait, se perdait dans ses pensées puis souriait. Il n'aurait pu dire qu'il ne riait pas d'elle...Ses yeux marrons prirent rougeoyèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère. Une de ses rares démonstrations d'émotions. Il le remarqua sûrement, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de commenter. Elle se leva, et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Lui continua de sourire, ravi de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds.

* * *

Le 10 octobre, à 20 heures, les deux préfets-en-chef étaient encore une fois convoqués dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, le professeur de Métamorphoses. Ils y sont allés ensemble, par accident. Comprenez par là qu'ils se sont retrouvés prets à la même heure, et qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de partir ensemble. Comme d'habitude, ils marchaient à la même cadence, leurs pas résonnant à l'unisson dans les couloirs pris de courants d'air.

Ils sont entrés dans le bureau du vieux directeur de Gryffondor, accueillis par son sourire et son éternel regard pétillant. Tom était agacé par ce regard, depuis toutes ces années, et il l'avait déjà été lorsque Dumbledore était venu le chercher, à l'orphelinat...Anna, elle, n'avait rien contre cet homme, mais il lui semblait parfois qu'il pensait des tas de choses sur elle sans oser les lui demander, et elle detestait qu'on pense quoi que ce soit sur elle.

**Bonsoir, jeunes gens**.

Pour toute réponse, Tom sourit et Anna fit un signe de tête, comme toujours. Les deux avancèrent, et s'installèrent aux fauteuils disponibles en face de leur professeur, ils avaient maintenant l'habitudes de ces differents rendez-vous.

**Je suppose que vous avez déjà jeté un coup d'oeil au programme des...disons des festivités de cette année?**

En même temps, et avec le même regard desinteressé, Tom et Anna secouèrent la tête. Ce geste simultané et ennuyé surprit Dumbledore, les deux jeunes gens semblaient reflechir de la même manière, et porter si peu d'interet aux fetes. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il était comprehensible de par leur environnement familiale qu'ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les fetes et les vacances.

**Je vois, ce n'est pas un problème. Le directeur Dippet a souhaité cette année organiser un bal, pour Halloween. En tant que prefets en chef, et septièmes années, la tache de l'organisation de la fete vous est attribuée.**

Impassible. Voilà l'expression des prefets à l'annaonce de cette nouvelle tache. Anna se maquait bien d'organiser quoi que ce soit du moment qu'elle n'avait pas à parler à qui que ce soit. Tom, lui, avait un faible sourire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette partie du boulot de prefet, mais il tenait à rester l'élève modèle qu'il était.

**Sans vouloir vous commander, il semblerait judicieux que Mlle Stavinsky s'occupe des décorations et que M. Jedusor s'occupe de la partie plus...sociale de cette fete, ne croyez vous pas?**

Anna aurait bien haussé les épaules à ce moment là, mais elle devait se montrer plus polie, et elle opta pour un signe de tête. Tom s'amusait des suggestions de Dumbledore, et les approuvait complètement. Dumbledore se leva, et incita ses jeunes invités à faire pareil.

Organiser la décoration de la salle. Elle n'était pas branché déco, mais elle avait du goût, et elle saurait créer l'ambiance de fête que tout le monde souhaite voir pour Halloween. Elle n'en profiterait pas autant que les autres, tapit dans un coin de la pièce, surement habillée avec l'uniforme. Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas participer à toutes ces choses, celles qui transforment la vie d'adolscent en "les plus belles années d'une vie" comme disent les adultes.

Lui, il était parfaitement satisfait de sa tache. Après tout, rien ne serait plus facile pour lui que persuader les élèves de participer activement à cette fête. Tout le monde l'adorait, et il faisait croire à tout le monde que c'était réciproque. Il avait toujours su comment profiter des gens qui l'entouraient, comment utiliser leurs faiblesses contre eux sans même qu'ils le soupçonnent de quoi que ce soit. Il était plutôt fier de ce don, un des plus utiles sans doute.

Ils arrivaient devant la porte. Anna et Tom marchaient côte à côte, regardant en face d'eux, et Dumbledore les suivaient, un petit sourire en coin. Il leur avait reservé le meilleur pour la fin, rien que pour voir la réaction dans les yeux de ses élèves. Tous deux se croyaient réellement impassibles, mais il suffisait de s'interesser à leurs regards pour voir à quel point ils étaient sensibles. Ceux de Tom, vert sombre, prenaient une teinte noir inquiètante quand il se mettait en colère, et les iris chocolats d'Anna rougeoyaient étrangement...C'est ce qui l'avait amusé à la rencontre de la jeune ukrainiene, cette similitude dans leurs réactions...

**Oh, au sujet du bal...**_Les deux préfets-en-chef se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur professeur..._**Bien entendu, il est du devoir des prefets-en-chef de montrer l'exemple. Et donc, d'ouvrir le Bal. Ensemble.**

Si Dumbledore avait laissé libre cours à ses émotions, il aurait éclaté de rire à ce moment-là. Les voir tous les deux, aussi choqués, mais aussi differents dans leurs interpretations de la nouvelle, était risible au possible. Tom avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Pas comme un garçon amoureux qui vole un baiser, mais plutôt comme un enfant espiègle qui regarde son frère se faire gronder par ses parents. Un faible sourire un peu sadique s'etait glissé sur ses lèvres. Anna, elle, paraissait totalement hors d'elle. Elle ne souhaitait sûrement pas participer à la fête, et la perspective d'être la cavalière de Tom ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau du directeur de Gryffondor, sans un mot pour l'autre. Mais Anna sentait le sourire de Jedusor, et elle sentait son regard sur son dos. Ca l'exaspérait. On ne pouvait pas l'obliger à aller à ce bal, et encore moins avec Jedusor. Et en plus, ouvrir le bal devant tous les élèves et professeurs de l'école! Vraiment, ce collège était étrange, et elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. Bien sur, ca valait mieux qu'etre chez ses parents adoptifs, et ca valait mieux que Durmstrang, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle, et ça ne s'explique pas...

Tom lui, était aux anges. Non seulement il n'allait pas être forcé de choisir une des pimbeches amoureuses de lui pour aller au bal, mais en plus il allait avoir le plaisir de faire parler et danser la petite Anna toute la soirée. Elle le detestait, et il le lui rendait bien, mais elle etait intriguante, et il était bien décidé de tout savoir sur elle. En plus, il savait bien comment finissaient les bals...Elle aurait sans doute un peu trop bu, il se montrerait galant et incroyablement romantique, et ils ne feraient pas chambre à part ce soir là. Tout commencerait par un baiser, pour se dire aurevoir avant de se coucher, et puis il rendrait ses mains balladeuses et elle ne pourrait pas resister. Il avait tant hate de l'entendre gemir sous ses caresses, de pouvoir sentir sa peau sous ses mains...Plus que tout il aimait le sexe, la seule chose qui lui procure un tant soit peu d'emotions...Ou en tout cas de plaisir.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de recommencer à l'ignorer. Elle était si belle, avec ses airs durs et ses traits doux. Elle voulait paraitre si forte, mais il savait qu'il pourrait la briser sans effort, et il comptait bien le faire, assez lentement pour voir son si beau visage se tordre de douleur, assez lentement pour qu'elle le supplie de la laisser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit. Elle, elle le remarqua, et haussa un sourcil. Elle regardait sa bouche. Jamais elle ne le regardait dans les yeux.

**Alors, en quoi tu veux qu'on se deguise?**

Il souriait toujours, de façon à ce qu'elle croit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle s'enerva encore plus et haussa les épaules, ses yeux prenant une couleur de feu. Elle entre vite dans leur appartement, et il la suivit sans un mot, trop heureux de la faire enrager si facilement.


	4. Bonne nuit

_Bonjour à tous, si jamais quelqu'un lit ce chapitre...Je ne vous le cache pas, j'ai été particulièrement déçue de voir le nombre désolant de reviews que j'ai reçu pour cette fic. D'habitude, je ne suis pas une grande reviewée, mais là, je bas tous les records d'echec...6 reviews sur les 3 premiers chaps, dont 1 pour le prologue et 0 pour le 2eme chapitre, je suis vraiment abattue...Même si vous n'aimez pas la fic,l'histoire, ou ma facon d'écrire, commentez! Pour que je comprenne au moins pourquoi cette fic ne marche pas du tout...En tout cas encore merci à ceux qui avaient reviewé, j'espère vous retrouvé bientot!!_

* * *

**3. Bonne nuit**

Elle avait un peu froid, malgré les couvertures épaisses qui la couvraient. En presque deux mois, elle s'était habituée au climat anglais et commençit à devenir aussi frileuse que les filles du pays. Elle s'en moquait, après tout elle voulait se fondre dans la masse, et puis elle ne retournerait sûrement jamais en Ukraine, maintenant qu'elle n'y avait plus personne. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et s'aperçut que la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte, et que l'air glacé relevait les rideaux de coton blanc. Voilà pourquoi elle avait si froid. Elle se releva, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux et dont les manches étaient courtes, et marcha pieds nus jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis la referma d'un geste sec. Elle n'était jamais de très bonne humeur au reveil, et ce genre de petits détails n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire.

Elle passa son peignoire, puis alla prendre un bain bouillant, dans lequel elle somnola quelques dizaines de minutes. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, bercée par les parfums de la mousse scintillante, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Jedusor n'avait décidemment aucune patience, en particulier le matin. En cohabitation avec une fille, il pourrait faire un effort tout de même...Elle ne se leva pourtant pas. Elle avait maintenant moins peur de parler à Tom, elle en avait prit l'habitude au fil des cours. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et cria un "_oui?"_ parfaitement innocent.

**Si je pouvais prendre une douche...**

Elle fit un dernier plongeon dans l'eau chaude, puis sortit et commença à se rhabiller. Elle finit sa toilette, se coiffa et se maquilla faiblement, comme toujours. D'un coup de baguette, elle vida le contenu de son bain, pour s'assurer que Jedusor n'ira pas fouiller les parfums qu'elle y avait mis. Elle savait maintenant à quel point il était curieux...Et sans gêne. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Tom. Elle fixait sa bouche, comme toujours. Pour elle, bien sur, ce geste l'aidait seulement à ne pas regarder ses yeux, qu'elle detestait croiser. Mais pour lui, la voir regarder sa bouche de cette façon, avec cette concentration dans les yeux, c'était si excitant qu'il devait parfois remedier à cette _pression_ en solitaire, le plus vite possible.

Il prit une douche fraiche, qui le détendit un peu. Vivre avec une fille était vraiment un calvaire, en particulier une fille aussi inconsciente et innocente qu'Anna, qui se balladait en peignoire à longueur de temps, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans sa tête à lui quand il la voyait aussi légèrement vêtue. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, elle était déjà partie, comme toujours. Il descendit à son tour dans la grande salle, et la vit de nouveau, seule en bout de table, le visage plongé dans son bol de café noir. Il l'ignora et alla rejoindre ses fidèles admirateurs en centre de table.

Il avait fait l'annonce du bal d'Halloween quelques jours plus tôt. Immédiatement, les demandes avaient fusé, mais il les avait toutes décliné, avec cet air désolé, et toujours la petite phrase coupable: _je suis désolé, mais Dumbledore veut absolument que j'accompagne l'autre prefete, je n'ai pas le choix..._Parfois, pour consoler les filles, il leur avait accordé quelques...Suppléments...Mais elles en voulaient toujours plus, et il leur en donnait toujours moins, histoire de rappeller qui était le chef.

Elle aussi avait reçu quelques invitations. Moins que Tom évidemment, qui était à Poudlard depuis 7 ans, et qui était si adorable avec tout le monde, si beau, intelligent et drôle, sans parler de son charme ténébreux et patati et patata. Elle les avait toutes décliné, sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, une simple négation de la tête avait suffit, à chaque fois.Les gens avaient apparemment un peu peur d'elle, et de cette attitude solitaire et renfermée. Elle s'en moquait, tant qu'on ne venait pas la déranger.

Le bal était pour ce soir, et elle avait une peur bleue de devoir aparaitre devant toute l'assemblée, dans les costumes qu'ils avaient choisi. Enfin, ceux que Tom avait choisi, et auxquels Anna avait haussé les épaules, comme toujours. Puisqu'ils y allaient en couple, il fallait qu'il soit accordé dans leur costumes, cela paraissait évident. Tom lui avait proposé plusieurs panoplies, allant de Cléopatre et Jules Cesar à Romeo et Juliette en passant par Tristant et Iseut. Mais c'est finalement sur Arès et Aphrodite qu'il s'est arrêté, dans sa grande modestie. Quand elle avait reconnu le nom des dieux, Anna avait levé les yeux au ciel, et haussé les épaules. Il était fier de lui, elle indifferente, en apparence.

* * *

L'après-midi, elle le passa dans la grande salle, à organiser, verifier, décorer, ranger, déplacer tout un tas de choses pour enfin arriver à un resultat acceptable. La salle était effectivement magnifique. Le ciel était à l'orage, comme à l'exterieur, et renforçait l'esprit d'Halloween qu'elle avait crée. Aux murs, sous les tables, sur les dossiers des chaises, d'immenses toiles d'araignées étaient pendues. Les lumières étaient tamisées, de façon à ce que la salle paraisse être plongée dans la pénombre. Les citrouilles flottaient un peu partout entre le sol et le plafond, et plusieurs armures vivantes avaient été disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Anna était fière d'elle, et elle avait plus hate qu'elle ne l'oserait l'avouer de voir les gens commenter son oeuvre. 

Tom, lui, n'avait plus grand chose à faire. Dès qu'il avait dit qu'une fête aurait lieu et qu'il en était l'organisateur, tout le monde avait approuvé l'idée, et juré d'y venir en costumes. Il passa donc cet après-midi dans l'appartement, à se prélasser dans son bain, tout en pensant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à sa chère colocataire. Il languissait cette soirée.Il allait la voir dans ce costume qu'il lui avait choisi, et il était intimement persuadé qu'elle ferait des efforts de présentation, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait croire. Il l'imagina un instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne la verrait sûrement jamais sourire. Peut importe, il aimerait bien plus voir la souffrance se peindre sur son doux visage...Cette idée lui donna le sourire...Il s'endormit au bord de la baignoire.

Vers 16 heures, elle remonta à l'appartement pour s'y preparer. Elle s'attendait à voir Tom et son air de psychopathe, mais la pièce était vide. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva sur le lit une boite en carton, surement son costume. S'il était là, cela voulait dire que Tom était entré dans sa chambre. Cette idée l'enragea, mais comme d'habitude, elle se controla. Elle n'ouvrit pas la boite, mais s'assit à côté. Au bout d'un moment, elle souleva le couvercle, plus curieuse que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Déjà, elle trouvait flatteur que Tom lui propose d'être Aphrodite, mais le costume était vraiment divin...

Lui déambulait dans le chateau, voulant tuer les dernières heures d'attente avant de retrouver Anna. Il la detestait profondément, avec ses airs hautains, sa façon de ne jamais être touchée par ses paroles et puis son indifference...physique. Il avait l'habitude que les filles gloussent sur son passage, mais Anna, elle, ne daignait même pas le regarder. Cette pensée l'enerva, lui donna plus envie encore de la faire souffrir. Il ferma les yeux, et reprit ses esprits avant de faire un sourire le plus franc possible à la jeune Malfoy, qui se pavanait devant lui. Elle n'était pas moche, avec ses longs cheveux platines et ses yeux gris, mais aucune fille n'etait jamais assez belle pour lui.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans l'appartement, vers 18 heures, après avoir été retenu une demi heure par cet abruti de Dumbledore, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Anna dans le living. Il entra dans sa chambre, et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Une image d'Anna, nue dans son bain, lui traversa l'esprit. Sa peau devait bruler sous l'eau, ses cheveux trempés devaient descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, elle pensait peut-être à lui, elle imaginait peut-être comme lui la fin de cette soirée...Il avait une hate innomable de la voir, entière, et entièrement à lui. Enfin il pourrait la posseder, la dominer, et lui faire ravaler ses airs de Sainte N'y Touche...La boite où il avait mis le costume n'était plus sur le lit, elle l'avait surement prit avec elle, elle ne sortirait donc plus de la salle de bain avant l'heure du bal.

Une heure plus tard, elle était toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle était sortie de l'eau, et se regardait, dans le miroir. Son corps, entièrement nu, n'était pas laid, loin de là. Elle avait de jolis seins, ronds et lourds, et une taille fine, élancé. Ses jambes étaient assez longues et galbées, ce qui rendait son physique spéciale, étant donné sa petite taille. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ses fesses, un peu trop arrondies à son goût...Mais elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait, ce corps ne l'avait jamais trahi, alors elle cohabitait avec lui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle se moquait bien qu'on la trouve trop mince ou trop grosse, trop blanche ou trop petite, elle s'acceptait, elle ignorait son corps comme le reste.

**Anna?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jedusor s'ostinait à lui parler chaque fois qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre par un haussement d'épaule ou un signe de la tête. Elle savait maintenant qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas parler, alors il la forçait, sans qu'elle puisse le lui repprocher. Decidemment, elle haissait Tom Jedusor.

**Oui?**

Lui adorait cette voix claire et douce qu'elle avait. Il prenait plaisir à l'entendre parler, à imaginer dans sa bouche les mots et les cris qu'il avait fait passer dans celles des autres filles, de celles dont il avait profité...il sourit derrière la porte, à l'abris des regards, dans sa chambre.

**Je t'attendrai à 20 heures devant l'appartement, Okay?**

Elle soupira. Plus l'heure approchait, plus elle était stressée à l'idée d'accompagner Tom, et de supporter les regards assassins des filles du collège. Elle apprehendait aussi le moment où elle se montrerait en costume, et ou elle verrait celui de Tom. Elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même, essayant de se rassurer, et de reprendre ses esprits.

**Oui.**

Il serra les dents. Elle l'agaçait plus que tout. Elle faisait exprès de ne pas parler, de répondre toujours par les mêmes mots, ceux où il ne pouvait pas entendre cet accent qui la rendait si desirable. Il frappa du poing la pierre du mur, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre...Il se retourna, morda sa langue si fort qu'il se fit saigner. Elle l'entendit claquer la porte, et sut qu'elle l'avait enervé. Elle ne cèderait pas à son chantage implicite, elle ne deviendrait jamais la bavarde qu'il voudrait pour collègue.

* * *

Ca y était, le grand moment était arrivé. Elle était toujours dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir, mais elle était prête, prête à retrouver Jedusor dans le hall. Un instant, elle douta. Finalement, elle n'etait pas forcée d'aller à ce bal, organisatrice ou pas, et puis Merlin sait combien elle detestait ce genre de fêtes. Elle se regarda une dernière fois. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Aphrodite. La déesse était blonde, très grande et très mince. Elle se retourna, marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement, et passa derrière le tableau, se maudissant elle-même d'être aussi angoissée. 

Il était là depuis une demi-heure. Les gens devaient surement attendre en bas, dans la grande salle, et il se sentait un peu ridicule en dieu grec dans le couloir desert du cinquieme. Son costume lui allait comme un gant. Il portait une tunique blanche en dessous d'une cuirasse et de ses épaulières. A la ceinture, une épée pendait, et des proteges-tibias de fer lui masquaient le bas des jambes. Il n'avait pas pris de casque, cela aurait rendu le tout ridicule, mais il se trouvait plus que digne d'Ares, dieu du carnage. Il se sourit à lui-même, puis vit le portrait basculer, pour laisser voir un bout du costume d'Anna. Il dut serrer les dents pour empecher sa bouche de s'arrondir en un "O" ridicule.

Elle portait une toge blanche, qui descendait jusqu'au sol en une rivière de tissus magnifique. Ses courbes étaient parfaitement devinables sous l'etoffe. A l'épaule droite, une broche dorée retenait la drapure. Ses bras étaient découverts, et il pouvait imaginer leur peau soyeuse sous ses doigts...Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un noir profond, et avait jeté un fard cuivré sur ses paupières. Sa bouche était naturelle, rouge, pleine, apetissante. A ses oreilles, elle avait de longues boucles d'or, qui soulignaient la ligne tendre de son cou, nu. Ses cheveux à peine ondulés ce soir étaient remontés en un énorme chignon, d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches, dont certaines allaient dans son dos jusqu'à effleurer ses fesses. Elle était sublime, irreelle, et il la detesta encore plus, pour être si désirable.

Sans se dire un mot, comme s'il s'agissait d'une soirée normale, ils descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle. Plus ils avançaient,plus Anna était angoissée. Elle se sentait comme piégée, encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait detaillé de ce regard inquisiteur,à sa sortie de l'appartement. Ses spartiates ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol, comme si elle n'y marchait pas vraiment, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais reve. Mais bientot, ils se retrouvèrent devant les grandes portes brunes. Tom se tourna vers elle, et par reflexe, elle posa ses yeux sur sa bouche. Elle vit ses machoires se contracter. Il tendit un bras vers elle, mais elle ne comprit pas.

**Tu devrais prendre mon bras**. _elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, presque risible de candeur_. **Histoire de ne pas paraitre trop contrainte et forcée...**

Elle vit sa bouche s'etendre en un sourire, et se sentit encore victime d'une de ses moqueries. Après un regard hesitant, elle passa sa main derrière son coude, et enlaça son bras. Il se contracta immediatement, et elle put sentir chacun de ses muscles contre sa peau. Elle n'osait plus regarder vers lui, intimidée. Lui aussi ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle avait touché son bras, il avait sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans tous ces membres, et il avait craint qu'elle le remarque. L'effet physique qu'elle avait sur lui était pratiquement indescriptible, et il avait de plus en plus hate de voir cette soirée se terminer...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, un silence tomba parmi les élèves et professeurs. Anna avait prit beaucoup de retard dans la salle de bain, et presque tous les élèves étaient déjà là. Tout le monde les observait, sans aucune gêne. Certains regards étaient appreciateurs, d'autres jaloux, d'autres encore parfaitement étonnés. Anna dessera un peu son etreinte, mais Tom la pressa contre lui, et elle ne put se débattre. Elle le hait, et il sembla le remarquer parce qu'un leger sourire passa rapidement sur ses lèvres. Ils avancèrent parmi les gens, jusqu'à arriver à une table où il s'assirent face à face. 

Elle était oppressée, étouffée par ces regards. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, elle se sentait paniquée, seule au milieu de tous, au centre des conversations. Elle n'avait jamais était remarquée par les autres, avant, mais depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle devait subir chaque jour cette attention qu'on lui portait malgré elle. Elle appuya ses coudes sur la table, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant malgré tout de se reprendre. Elle entendait les cris, les rires, les chuchotements, le bruit des pas sur le sol, elle sentait le regard de Tom, celui de Dumbledore, celui des filles jalouses...

Lui, il était en extase totale. Il les avait tous vu, les envieurs, les jaloux, ces inutiles qui donneraient leur âme pour le connaitre, même pour l'approcher parfois...Il aurait pu la planter là, et aller rejoindre la petite bande de Serpentards qui le vénéraient, mais il devait faire quelques efforts s'il voulait que la soirée se termine comme il l'avait prévu, et puis il ne voulait pas passer pour un goujat devant toute l'école. Il la voyait si faible, en face de lui, si vulnerable, n'importe qui aurait eu envie de la reconforter, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle était belle et qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre d'être regardé...Mais lui, lui ne rêvait que de la voir dans cet état, qu'elle le supplit de l'aider, qu'elle pleurt et qu'elle gemisse. Il s'aperçut que son regard avait changé, et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, avant qu'elle ne puisse noter le changement.

Le repas apparut, et ils ne firent pas de ceremonie. Anna, la gorge nouée, n'avalait rien. Elle n'avait pas faim, et profitait que les élèves étaient concentrés sur leurs assiettes pour se sentir un peu plus libre. Jedusor, en face d'elle, mangeait avec sa classe habituelle, comme si chaque bouchée était une femme qu'il embrassait. Comment arrivait-il à être érotique dans des moments pareils? Et pourquoi avait-elle se genre de pensées en regardant son colocataire qu'elle haissait? Elle secoua la tête pour oublier tout ça, et elle vit encore ce satané sourire passer sur la bouche de Jedusor.

Lorsque les derniers dessert eurent disparut de la table, le directeur Dippet se leva, allant surement leur faire part de son énième discours depuis le debut de l'année. Dippet paraissait être une marionette, et Anna avait l'intuition que c'était Dumbledore qui en tirait les ficelles. Sans le vouloir, elle roula des yeux lorsque le directeur se leva. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua, et elle put replonger son regard sur la table.

**Chers élèves, et chers professeurs. J'ose esperer que le repas de ce soir était à votre convenance, et que vous vous sentez assez en forme pour continuer cette merveilleuse et terrifiante fête d'Halloween. Je vous laisse vous reprendre, et dans quelques minutes, le bal d'Halloween sera ouvert par vos deux prefets-en-chef, Mlle Stavinsky et M Jedusor.**

En finissant sa phrase, Dippet avait montré la table d'Anna et Tom, et cette dernière n'avait pu qu'enfoncer un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules pour essayer en vain de passer inapperçue. Tom avait adressé un signe de tête reconnaissant à son directeur, un vrai sourire de fayot selon l'ukrainiene.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tables et chaises vides disparurent, laissant place à une piste de danse gigantesque. L'estomac d'Anna se ressera, elle savait que le moment fatidique approchait. La musique retentit, et tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers eux. Tom tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, et y vit Slughorn qui lui faisait un signe de la main pour le presser à inviter sa cavalière, un air paternel sur le visage.Rien que pour ça, Tom aurait voulu le tuer, mais il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice, et se leva de sa chaise. Il contourna la table et tendit une main vers Anna. Celle-ci la fixa, hésita une seconde, puis posa sa main dans celle de Jedusor. Encore une fois, il sentit le flot de chaleur l'envahir, et il eu une envie presque irresistible de briser le poignet de sa chère collègue.

Elle se leva, inconsciente de son effet sur le bourreau des coeurs de Poudlard. Il la reprit par le bras, comme lors de leur entrée remarquée, et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Anna était terriblement gênée, et Tom affreusement fier de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. La musique changea, et un slow se fit entendre. Anna leva les yeux au ciel, mais Tom sourit et elle se renferma. Franchement, à quoi s'était-elle attendu, un rock?

Faisant tous les efforts du monde pour controler ses pulsions sexuelles et meurtrières, Jedusor posa ses mains de chaque coté de la taille d'Anna, et elle mit instinctivement ses mains autour de sa nuque. Au passage, ses ongles glissèrent sur la peau de Tom, et il eu du mal à controler le frisson qui naquit dans sa colonne vertebrale. Il lui intima le mouvement de la danse, et elle le suivit sans difficulté. Il baissa son visage, de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent presque joue contre joue.

D'ici, il sentait le parfum de son shampoing, si doux. Contre son torse, il sentait sa poitrine qui s'écrasait legerement. Sous ses mains, il sentait ses hanches onduler legerement. Ils tournaient ensemble, comme en transe. Elle se sentait si bien, le visage enfouit près de son cou, où personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle sentait ce parfum fort qu'il portait toujours,une odeur puissante et masculine qu'elle ne pouvait definir...Elle avait un peu peur de se coller trop à son corps, mais à ce moment-là elle ne voulait plus quitter cette prison où il l'enfermait, et où elle était à l'ombre de l'exterieur. Ses mains étaient puissantes contre elle, et elle aimait plus qu'elle ne le voudrait le contact de leurs peaux à travers sa toge legère.

La soirée fut courte, trop aux yeux d'Anna, qui commençait à prendre plaisir sans l'avouer à valser au bras de Tom, et pas assez pour Jedusor, qui languissait plus que ce n'était permit de raccompagner la demoiselle à la porte de sa chambre. Tout cela était une torture pour lui, cette odeur puerile dans ses cheveux, ses gestes accidentellement érotiques, sa démarche digne et langoureuse...Et l'attente, cette incertitude, qui comme une épée de Damoclès, pesait pour la première fois de sa vie au dessus de sa tête. Elle, elle gardait ce visage impassible, presque vexante dans sa froideur, mais trahie par les éclats qui naissaient dans ses prunelles à chaque ondulation de leurs corps.

C'est à minuit qu'ils descidèrent de rentrer. La soirée était loin d'être finie pour les autres, mais ils commençaient à fatiguer, sans parler de leurs rondes nocturnes qui recommenceraient dès le lendemain soir. En silence, mais toujours les bras enlacés, il montèrent les marches jusqu'à l'entrée de leur appartement. Il lacha le mot de passe au portrait, et la fit entrer la première dans le living. Elle était si gracieuse, si douce, si facile à briser...Il entra derrière elle et lui sourit. Elle fixait ses lèvres, et haussa les sourcils. Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, mais elle ne le sentit pas dans son dos. Avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle détacha d'un air abstrait son épais chignon, et la cascade de cheveux chatain roula le long de son dos, se balançant au gré de faibles mouvements d'un côté à l'autre de ses fragiles épaules. Il sentit une vague de parfum l'envahir, et s'il avait écouté son instint, il l'aurait prise là, contre la porte de sa chambre...Il soupira. Elle sentit le souffle dans ses cheveux, et se retourna d'un air vif, comme ses filles poursuivies dans la rue, en pleine nuit. Il ne se laissa pas surprendre, et lui sourit de cet air hautain qu'elle haissait.

**Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas?**

Grosse erreur. Il s'en aperçu dès que la phrase sortit de sa bouche. Encore une question fermée, et elle marquait un point de plus. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourcil relevé et ses yeux toujours plongés sur les lèvres de Tom. Il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur s'il s'était écouté. Tant pis, au point où il en était, il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout, ou bien il allait passer cette soirée seul, et l'idée en était absolument derisoire...

**Tu...Tu étais très belle ce soir, Anna.**

Une très legère teinte rosée vint embraser le blanc laiteux de ses pomettes, mais son regard était imperturbable et toujours fixé sur sa bouche. Elle était très touchée par ses paroles, mais ne saurait l'avouer, elle connaissait trop le genre de baratineur qu'était Tom Jedusor. Des garçons comme ça, il y en avait aussi en Ukraine...Mais elle restait loin d'eux, loin de ce genre de profiteur avec qui elle était obligée de vivre maintenant. Néanmoins, le compliment la toucha, et elle sentit la douce chaleur de la timidité et de la gêne sur son visage.

**Merci, Tom.**

Maintenant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il la regarda dans les yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas déplacer son regard. Il tenta une approche, avança doucement son visage vers elle, très lentement. Si lentement qu'elle eu le temps de le voir arriver, evidemment. Elle détourna discrètement la tête et se precipita dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle, en murmurant un "_bonne nuit_" qu'il entendit à peine.

_Bonne nuit_? Est-il possible d'avoir l'audace de souhaiter une bonne nuit à quelqu'un qu'on vient de planter devant la porte d'une chambre? Decidemment, il haissait d'une haine sans nom cette Stavinsky, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il la ferait souffrir le martyre. Elle avait paniqué, et s'était enfuit devant la difficulté. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle regrettait son geste. Elle imagina, malgré ses efforts pour combattre ces images, comment aurait pu terminer leur soirée si elle avait accepté ce baiser. Quoi qu'elle n'était même pas vraiment sûre qu'il voulait l'embrasser...


	5. Nitch

_Salut à tous!!_

_Bon, je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur la semaine dernière, et j'ai peut-être été un peu froide dans mes notes d'auteurs. J'en suis désolée. Mais en tout cas, ça vous a reveillé lol puisque j'ai eu des reviews!! Comme la plupart d'entre vous sont des anonymes, j'ai décidé de répondre ici._

_Je viens d'inaugurer mon blog, vous le trouverez en homepage, sur mon profil. J'y mets des résumés de mes fics, celles que je prevois d'écrire, et surtout des photos qui representent les heros de mes histoire, pour que vous puissiez bien les visualiser!_

_Au fait, pour completer l'image que vous vous etes fait de nos deux tourteraux en costumes, revoyez Jared Leto et Angelina Jolie dans leur costumes pour le film "Alexander". Et voilà, ca fait son effet, hein?_

_**Malika Boncoeur**: Oui, Jedusor est beau , il fait partie des plus beaux...Bien sûr, il va très bien avec Anna, mais tout n'est pas aussi simple lol!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et à bientot!!_

_**Loudee**: Tom est un sadique, c'est vrai, et le côté masochiste d'Anna va la pousser à ne pas se séparer de lui, comme tu t'en doutes. Quand à se faire souffrir, ils vont le faire tous les deux, car, comme tu le sais déjà, je suis une sadique!!! Merci de me suivre, et d'adorer, à bientot!!_

_**Morticia Slytherin**: Ne sois pas si désolée lol, mais ça fait plaisir que tu recommence à reviewer effectivement il y a peu de fics sur Tom, et c'est peut etre pour ça que celle ci n'a pas beaucoup de succès...je devrais peut etre me mettre à une Harry Drac...Non!!! aucune chance lol!! Enfin bref merci de suivre et d'apprecier, j'espere te retrouver bientot!!_

_**Admonestia**: Et non, je ne vais pas m'arreter. Je ne le ferais pas même si je n'avais aucun lecteur, j'écris avant tout pour débarasser ma tête de toutes ces idées envahissantes, alors j'ai besoin de continuer!! En tout cas, merci, pour la fic et pour tes autres compliments, qui me touchent beaucoupje ne suis pas trop pour les voyages temporels, donc je me debrouille toujours à trouver une autre solution..._

_**cc**: En ce qui me concerne, oui, le point de vue omniscient, ça change, et ça me pose même quelques petits problemes pendant l'écriture, mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise_

_**130lol**: les prochains chapitres arrivent, patience...Merci d'adorer completement lol, et à très bientot j'espère_

_**Chesa**: la mise à jour est là lol. Captivant? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le cas mais en tout cas merci de le penser, et à très bientot j'espère!!_

_**Melhope**: Je t'ai déjà répondu par PM, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sente délaissée lol, alors je te réponds ici aussi. En travailleuse acharnée que tu es, tu n'as toujours pas eu le temps de lire la suite, mais je ne t'en veux pas je sais que ça viendra, comme toujours!! Bisou, et à bientot!!_

* * *

**4. Nitch**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que cette saleté lui avait refusé l'entrée de sa chambre, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour être un gentleman, ce soir là. Même pas un baiser...Rien du tout. Il était dans un état de rage presque indescriptible depuis le soir d'Halloween. Il la croisait tout le temps, chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque repas, chaque cours, c'était invivable. Il songea même à faire revenir le basilic, pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle, mais bien sur c'était trop dangereux, surtout avec ce sénile de Dumbledore sur le dos toute la sainte journée.

Elle lui avait fait du mal. Elle l'avait blessé dans son orgueil. Elle était la première, la première à se refuser à lui de cette façon. Jamais au grand jamais un élève de Poudlard, de quelque maison que ce soit, n'oserait se mettre en travers d'une décision de Tom Jedusor. Et ce depuis son entrée au collège. Il était beau, intelligent, drôle, persuasif...Et les plus fort physiquement le véneraient depuis leur première année, car, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils savaient que Tom leur serait toujours superieur en magie. Même certains professeurs se pliaient à ses volontés, sans se l'avouer...Slughorn, par exemple, était à sa merci. Dippet aussi, l'adorait, mais il ne fallait pas tirer sur la corde, sinon Dumbledore s'apercevrait de son petit manège...Dumbledore était bien la seule personne à se méfier de Tom...Du moins avant qu'Anna n'arrive...

Il avait trouver un moyen de la faire enrager. Elle n'en montrait rien, mais il était intimement convaicu que cela l'affectait. chaque soir depuis celui d'Halloween, il rentrait avec une nouvelle fille, et l'emmenait dans sa chambre, souvent sous les yeux d'Anna. Bien sûr, il faisait l'amour à la fille, et bien sur, il ne cherchait pas à ce qu'elle soit discrète. Il le faisait pour énerver Anna, mais surtout pour se soulager, lui. Pour passer toute cette rage et cette haine qu'il contient en lui dans cette fille...Peut importe de quelle fille il s'agissait, et peut importe qu'il se souvienne d'elle le lendemain...

Au fond de lui, il se vengeait d'Anna. Pas seulement pour l'avoir laisser bredouille le soir du bal, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'elle éveille en lui. Tout ce qu'elle lui fait ressentir, alors que lui voudrait ne rien ressentir du tout. Cette envie d'elle qu'il avait constament et contre laquelle il peinait à lutter, même dans les bras des plus belles filles du chateau...Cette douceur dans ses gestes et cet accent dans sa voix, si irresistibles et rares...Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, plus il essayait de s'en éloigner, plus il s'en rapprochait, et il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Voilà pourquoi il la haïssait tant, voilà pourquoi chaque soir, ou presque, il rêvait de briser cette nuque si douce de ses propres mains...

**Bonjour, Tom**.

Bon sang. Elle venait de se lever. Ni coiffée, ni maquillée, sortant de la douche, et elle passait là, en plein milieu du living, en peignoire de satin. Ses longs cheveux humides parfumaient la pièce de leur odeur de shampoing, et ses grands yeux papillonaient, cherchant d'une fenêtre à l'autre un hibou qui lui amènerait du courrier. Elle ne recevait pourtant jamais rien, il l'avait remarqué parce que lui, non plus, n'avait jamais de courrier.Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle attendait toujours une lettre, ni pourquoi elle attendait de sortir de sa douche pour aller à la rencontre du hibou qui la lui amènerait, mais bon...De toute façon il faisait tout pour lui faire croire qu'il ne s'interessait pas à elle, rien que pour voir sa réaction.

Elle était si belle, dans son petit peignoire de satin doré. La peau blanche et ferme de ses cuisse qui aparaissait à chaque enjambée, la rondeur de sa pointrine parfaitement visible, la ceinture de soie qui laissait voir les courbes de sa taille et de ses hanches, l'ovale enfantin de son visage, ses deux grands yeux marrons qu'il ne rencontrait jamais, les boucles chattoyantes qui naissant sous les goutelettes d'eau...Tout paraissait si délicieux, cette fille était à elle seule un appel à la luxure qui hurlait comme une sirène aux oreilles de Tom, jour et nuit.

Elle avait décidé de lui parler le soir même de Halloween. Après tout, elle n'était plus une enfant, et puis maintenant il connaissait sa voix, donc elle ne trouvait plus aucun sens à répondre par des haussements d'épaules à chacune de ses questions. Elle n'était pas devenue une grande bavarde pour autant, elle se contentait des _bonjour, au_ _revoir, merci, s'il te plait, pardon_, et de répondre à ses questions. Mais il ne posait plus de questions depuis le soir de Halloween. Elle se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leur adieu, un peu rapide...Et depuis qu'elle avait décidé de lui adresser la parole, il n'avait plus ce petit sourire espiègle quand elle parlait...Comme si sa voix le lassait maintenant, et que ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus, qu'il en avait trouvé un nouveau...

En tout cas, il avait un nouveau jeu qui agaçait profondément Anna. Chaque soir, une élève du collège passait la nuit avec lui. Tous les soirs, sans exception, il était accompagné. Cela énervait Anna pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, inviter quelqu'un lorsqu'on vit déjà en colocation n'est pas très poli, d'autant qu'Anna n'aimait pas partager, et qu'une salle de bain pour trois, ça commençait à faire peu. Ensuite, il faisait un bruit atroce, et ce pendant des heures! Elle l'entendait, lui, en train de grogner, de cogner la fille contre un mur, ou de faire grincer son lit, et puis elle entendait chacune des filles gemir, crier grâce ou bien jouir comme ça n'est pas permit...Et puis la dernière raison, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais, était cette petite pointe de jalousie et de haine qui pesait dans son estomac à chaque gemissement qu'elle entendait.

Depuis la fameuse soirée du bal, il étaient devenu invivable l'un avec l'autre, implicitement. Des affaires disparaissaient, d'autres étaient déplacées, des rendez-vous manqués, des messages oubliés...Enfin bref, chacun cherchait à nuir à l'autre le plus possible, sans jamais s'accuser mutuellement. C'était une sorte de jeu, auquel celui qui perdrait devrait se soumettre au gagnant. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux ne se soumettrait jamais à l'autre, il étaient bien trop fiers, bien trop imbus de leur personne pour oser s'agenouiller devant un être plus fort.

Il l'a regardé bizarrement quand elle est entrée dans le living, comme si il lui en voulait pour être là. Du coup, elle s'était encore plus enervé intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu de courrier de ses parents adoptifs, et elle commençait à s'inquièter pour eux. Après tout, on est jamais à l'abris qu'il arrive quelque chose, même avec des sang-pur. Il l'avait toisé du regard comme une mal-propre, et avait ignoré son "bonjour". Elle s'en fichait pas mal, du bonjour de Tom Jedusor, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas plonger ses yeux dans les siens, comme le jour de leur première rencontre, juste pour voir si quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de le regarder.

* * *

Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où elle allait prendre son petit-déjeuner, il y avait un grand panneau d'affichage. Ca ressemblait un peu à celui de Durmstrang...Comme quoi tout n'était pas différent d'un collège à un autre...Elle remarqua une annonce qui n'était pas là le soir précédent. Elle s'approcha du parchemin et lu dans sa tête, les yeux plissés dans l'effort de compréhension qu'elle devait faire pour déchiffrer chaque mot anglais. Il y avait plusieurs mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et cela l'agaçait profondément, elle qui voulait toujours tout savoir sur tout, et être la meilleure dans tous les domaines. 

_Chers élèves de Poudlard,_

_Tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année sont conviés à passer une journée à Pré-au-Lard ce Samedi 27 Novembre, à condition de montrer une autorisation signée par un responsable légal à M. Argus Rusard._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée,_

_Armando Dippet._

Autour d'elle, les élèves les plus jeunes faisaient une moue boudeuse. Apparemment, ce genre de journée devait être appréciait si tout le monde en faisait un plat. Elle s'en fichait, comme d'habitude, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse, et de vouloir savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le nom de Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'était pas sûre de participer à cette petite sortie, mais elle souhaitait tout de même se tenir au courant, on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait peut-être l'interesser?

A la fin de cette journée, elle retrouva Jedusor affalé sur le sofa de leur living. Au lieu de passer à côté sans le voir, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle regardait les flammes, en face d'elle, mais elle sentait le regard vert sur son profil, elle pouvait imaginer les deux sourcils noirs froncés, et la bouche pincée dans un rictus de reflexion. Elle sourit interieurement à cette image, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Jedusor happait sa curiosité plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre...

**Tom?**

On eu dit une aveugle, à appeller celui qui était allongé près d'elle, comme pour verifier qu'il était bien là. Il se mit assis, et, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le surprendre, il se mit à la parcourir lentement du regard. Il fixa son regard dans ses yeux, toujours bloqués dans les flammes de l'âtre. Il aurait pu soupirer à ce moment là, mais n'en fit rien, cela en aurait trop dit sur lui.

**Oui?**

**C'est quoi "Preu-au-Lard"?**

Il ricana, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était si belle comme ça, irréelle, intouchable...Elle l'attendrissait, alors qu'à certains moments il ne souhaitait que sa mort.

**On dit "Pré-au-Lard", et c'est un village voisin près d'ici. Tu vas y aller?**

Elle haussa les sourcils, et sa bouche se tordit en une moue d'hésitation.

**Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire là-bas?**

Elle ne le vit pas, mais il se mit à sourire. L'un comme l'autre trouvait cette situation très étrange. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais ils étaient assis sur le même sofa, et ils discutaient calmement, comme deux êtres civilisés.

**On peut se promener, aller dans des pubs, acheter des sucreries...**

**Ca ne m'interesse pas...**

**Ha bon?**

Elle se leva, et tourna son visage vers lui. Son coeur manqua un battement, et un instant il crut qu'elle allait le regarder, mais non, elle se contenta de fixer ses lèvres, comme toujours.

**Ce sont des choses que l'on fait avec ses amis...**

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait tort, que lui non plus n'avait pas d'amis, mais qu'il allait tout de même y aller. Mais non, elle, comme tous les autres, croyait que la bande d'abrutis qui le suivait partout était sa bande d'amis. Il soupira à cette pensée. Personne n'a besoin d'amis...L'amitié, comme l'amour, tire les gens vers le bas, les force à faire des sacrifices...Et lui, il ne sacrifierait jamais rien pour personne, il resterait toujours maître de lui.

* * *

Le week-end est vite arrivé, et avec lui les gloussements des filles impatiente de découvrir ou de redécouvrir le village sorcier. En une semaine, Anna avait changé d'avis. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir dit à Tom qu'elle n'y irait pas, parce que cela prouvait qu'elle ne tenait pas parole. L'autorisation, elle l'avait reçue jeudi, en même temps que la première lettre de sa famille adoptive. Une lettre aimable, sans grande profondeur, comme toujours. De toute façon, même avec tous les efforts du monde, jamais ces anglais ne pourront égaler son père, ni en intelligence, ni en douceur, ni en maturité. Elle avait sagement répondu à la missive, et avait refléchi longtemps, les yeux perdus entre les lignes de son autorisation de sortie. 

En partant pour le village, il l'avait vu. Elle s'était habillée en moldue pour l'occasion. Tom était habitué aux vêtements moldus, il les préféraient d'ailleurs aux robes de sorcier, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, et il ne quittait jamais son uniforme de Poudlard, trop fier d'être vêtu aux couleurs de son ancetre. Elle portait une veste trois-quart, d'un épais tissus noir, un bonnet de laine blanche plaquait sa frange contre son front, son pantalon de velour noir lui collait à la peau, et de grande botte cavalières sans talons couvraient ses tibias. Elle frottait ses mains gantées de soie, et soufflait dans l'air, où elle faisait naitre de petit nuage.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Il y posa une main, comme pour le calmer, mais rien n'y fit. C'était bien la première fois que le coeur de Tom Jedusor s'emballait en voyant une fille habillée...Tout bien reflechit, c'était la première fois que le coeur de Jedusor s'emballait pour une fille...La seule fois où il avait été dans cet état, il s'apprêtait à tuer ses grands-parents et son foutu moldu de père. Mais le coeur s'était calmé dès qu'il avait pointé sa baguette, comme si tout cela avait été prévu des décénnies auparavant, et que la scène se jouait un peu sans lui, qu'il était trop tard pour reculer...Il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon, il en allait de son honneur, et de cette réputation de grand sorcier qui naissait déjà autour de lui...Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être officiellement enfant de moldu, sinon se serait ouvrir les portes à la liberté des mariages etc...Il ne voulait pas se rendre responsable de tout ça, et surtout, il voulait venger sa mère de ce pourri moldu...

Anna marchait seule, avec le vent qui lui rougissait les joues et la première neige qui craquait sous ses bottes. Elle avait finalement décidé d'y aller, par simple curiosité. Elle n'avait jamais vu de village sorcier anglais. Elle avait vu Tom, dans la foule des élèves, qui tenait la main d'une fille blonde, une imbécile de Serpentard, une sixième année...Une pointe de jalousie avait fait battre son coeur lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de cette fille, mais elle l'ignorait. Après tout, Tom n'était pas à elle, et puis elle se fichait bien de savoir avec qui il passerait la journée...Elle, elle la passerait seule, comme toujours...

Un baiser volé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait detester cela...Il aurait volontiers fait exploser la tête de cette fille (comment s'appellait-elle?) rien que pour cela. Mais bien sur, au lieu de le montrer, il fit comme toujours, se retourna vers la fille et lui fit le sourire le plus charmeur qu'elle eu jamais vu. Il detestait tout de cette fille, sa bouche trop pulpeuse, son teint trop hâlé, son cou trop court, ses cheveux trop secs, ses seins trop petits, ses jambes trop courtes, ses vetements trop moulants, ses cils trop courts, ses sourcils trop fins, son front trop grand...Elle était horrible, peu importe que la plupart des mecs de 7eme année voulait se la taper, elle ne valait rien à côté d'une Anna au reveil...

Elle marchait bruyament sur les dalles de pierre de la grande rue du village. Elle n'osait pas s'égarer dans les ruelles, de peur de ne plus retrouver son chemin pour revenir au chateau. Elle s'arrêta devant bon nombre de boutiques, mais ne rentra dans aucune, se contentant de marcher dans le froid, la purifiant de toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui reignaient dans sa tête depuis son arrivée en angleterre. Elle était seule, comme d'habitude, même pas un chat dans le quartier. C'est là qu'elle trouva cette idée. Un chat. Pourquoi pas acheter un chat? Après tout, elle serait un peu moins seul, il ne pourrait pas la mettre en colère, et avec un peu de chance, Jedusor était allergique aux poils de chat...

La tête de sanglier. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit, tout le monde y épiait les conversations des autres, mais les trois balais était encore plus bruyant, et finalement cela n'avait aucune importance...Il riait avec les autres, parlait de ces choses futiles qui les interessent, commentait avec eux la tenue des gens autour...Toutes ces choses que faisaient les adolescents moyens et où il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun plaisir. Il avant apprit que la fille blonde qui l'accompagnait s'appellait Cindy. Elle était assise à côté de lui, trop près, et avait une main dans sa nuque, où elle jouait avec ses cheveux. Il detestait cette main, il ne supportait pas qu'elle le caresse, alors, pour se calmer, il imaginait que c'était la douce main d'Anna qui se balladait dans son cou.

Deux heures qu'elle cherchait une boutique où acheter des animaux, en vain. Le froid engourdissait ses pieds et ses doigts, et elle n'avait pas pu resister à l'appel chaud et rassurant d'un pub, trouvé par hasard. Beaucoup de professeurs et d'étudiants du collège prenait un verre dans ce pub lorsqu'elle est entrée, et elle a sentit leurs regards sur elle, un moment. Comme d'habitude, elle les a ignoré et a fixé une table au fond de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'y intaller. Le temps de se débarasser de sa veste, son bonnet et ses gants, et une femme blonde était déjà tout près d'elle, un calepin et une plume à papote derrière elle.

La femme était assez grande, avec des traits sympathiques, et surtout, un ventre énorme et tendu. Pas de doute, elle était enceinte, et vu sa façon de marcher, elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher. Anna n'aimait pas les femmes enceintes, elle lui rappellait sa mère, et à chaque fois elle pensait que peut-être le bébé ne connaitrait jamais sa mère, comme elle, et rien que pour ça, elle se mettait en colère contre la femme. Pourtant, celle ci avait l'air en parfaite santé, et surtout, elle avait l'air douce et gentille, une future maman parfaite...Anna la toisa d'un regard qu'elle esperait neutre, mais qui risquait d'être un peu attendrit par la rondeur de ce ventre, et le miracle de la vie qui allait s'y produire dans quelques temps...

**Qu'est-ce que je te sers?**

**Heu...**_elle aurait bien commandé une vodka, mais elle craignait de ne pas respecter les meurs anglaise_...**Une bièraubeurre, s'il-vous-plait?**

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle avait entendu une fille de quatrième année en commander une, donc cela ne devait pas être très fort, et elle ne risquait pas de passer pour une alcoolique. La femme sourit et acquiesça, avant de partir au bar pour servir la chope d'Anna. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, et tendit un verre géant à la jeune Ukrainiene. Celle-ci lui donna quelques pièces en échange. La jeune serveuse la remercia, puis tourna les talons. Elle semblait partir vers le bar, mais elle se ravisa, et revint vers Anna.

**Excuse-moi, comment t'appelle-tu?**

**Anna, pourquoi?** _Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'interesse à elle, même pour quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un prénom. La serveuse rougit._

**Tu es très jolie, et je cherche un prénom pour ma fille...**_Anna acquiesça_**...Je pensais à Rosmerta...**

La serveuse rougit de plus belle, semblant comprendre qu'elle étalait sa vie à une parfaite inconnue qui, qui plus est, ne s'y interessait pas du tout. Elle se tourna de nouvea, mais cette fois ce fut Anna qui l'empêcha de repartir. Après tout, ça serait bien là la seule fois de la journée qu'elle aurait l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un, alors autant en profiter...

**Excusez-moi?**

**Oui?** _Les joues toujours rosées, la sorcière se mit à sourire._

**Où est-ce que je peux acheter un chat?**

**Oh! Il y a une animalerie plus bas. tu descends la grande rue, et tu prends la troisième ruelle à ta gauche, ce sera la première boutique.**

**Merci.**

Anna but sa bièraubeurre. C'était un liquide chaud, pas délicieux mais buvable, et apparement, c'était la boisson à la monde dans le pays, il y en avait au moins une à chaque table. Après avoir avalé la dernière goutte, Anna remit sa veste, son bonnet et ses gants, et elle sortit sous l'oeil de pas mal d'élèves du pub, qui s'appellait les trois balais. Elle prit le chemin que la serveuse lui avait indiqué, et finit par trouver cette animalerie dont elle avait parlé. Une boutique humble, un assortiment restreint, mais un charme anglais dans l'accueil des vendeurs, quelque chose qui rendait le magasin chaleureux.

Anna fit le tour des cages exposés, passant des crapauds aux rats, et des serpents aux hiboux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les animaux, mais les chats avaient un certain charme et une autonomie qui convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille et à son caractère, un peu félin lui-même. C'est à la quatorzième cage qu'Anna trouva son bonheur. Un joli chaton qui devait à peine être sevré, avec un beau pelage chocolat strié d'or et deux grands yeux d'or...Il rappellait un peu sa future maitresse. Elle l'acheta sans hésiter. Le vendeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, lui a dit qu'il était né dans la nuit d'Halloween, et qu'il n'était pas sevré parce que sa mère est mort peu après sa naissance. Anna se dit à ce moment là que la vie était drôlement faite, pour qu'elle tombe sur le seul chaton orphelin de la boutique...Elle le prit quand même, et s'engagea à le nourire au biberon.

* * *

Allongé face au feu, il laissait la chaleur des flammes happer son visage, lui faire oublier le vent et la neige de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait abandonné cette fille devant la salle commune des Serpentards, en pretextant un travail de prefet-en-chef. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter, et il craignait de devoir la faire plus souffrir que les autres si elle restait avec lui après cette execrable journée. Il supportait de moins en moins les gens, il cherchait de plus en plus la solitude, le calme, et Anna. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de la vouloir autant, mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre cela, contre cette haine mêlée de désir qui l'obsedait. 

Il entendit le tableau bouger, et laisser passer quelqu'un, qui ne pouvait être qu'Anna. Elle entra, toujours peletonnée dans sa veste noire, un truc marron dans les bras. Il regarda mieux son fardeau, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un chaton. il fit une moue de dégout, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, le chaton ronronna. Elle enleva son bonnet de sa main libre, et une vague d'odeur sucrée envahit les sens de Tom, il du s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Elle haussa un sourcil.

**Tu l'as acheté à Pré-au-Lard?**

**Oui.**

**C'est un mâle ou une femelle?**

**Un mâle.**

**Tu lui as donné un nom?**

**Oui. Nitch. Ca veut dire nuit.**

**En Russe?**

**Je suis Ukrainienne.**

**Je n'aime pas les animaux.**

**Moi non plus, mais j'aime bien Nitch.**

**Pourquoi?**

**Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça...**

**Un coup de foudre?** _dit-il d'un ton rieur._

**Oui, on peut dire ça...**

**Pourquoi tu m'oblige à le supporter?**

**Je suis bien obligée de te supporter...**

Une vague de rage les envahit. Le chaton avait sauté des bras d'Anna pour aller se blottir dans le cuir d'un fauteuil. Prise d'un accès de courage, elle leva la tête, ses deux sourcils légèrement froncés, et a affronté le regard de Tom. Tous les deux, au même moment, ils remarquèrent ce point commun, qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu verifier, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient plus regardé dans les yeux depuis leur entrevue dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les yeux verts de Tom avaient viré au noir, alors que les grands iris chocolats d'Anna prenaient une teinte presque rouge. Rares sont les personnes dont les yeux changent presque radicalement de couleur sous la colère, mais ces deux là en faisaient partie.

Maintenant qu'elle avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle ne devait pas rompre le contact avant lui, elle ne se soumettrait pas. Ils étaient près, très près l'un de l'autre, et elle sentait la chaleur de son corps puissant descendre jusqu'à elle. Les deux grands yeux respiraient la haine, et ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes d'une façon si sensuelle...La tension entre eux était palpable, comme si un aimant au coeur de chacun attirer l'autre, sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ça. Elle était mal à l'aise, mais elle se sentait partir en le regardant, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, comme si le monde se limitait à ce salon, comme si rien n'avait d'importance à part ce regard, et ce qu'il pourrait entrainer.

Il en profitait, il fixait les deux prunelles de son regard le plus dur et le plus charmeur à la fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas tous les jours l'occasion de captait le regard d'Anna, donc il n'en perdait pas une miette, et il comptait bien la faire plier, elle baisserait les yeux, tot ou tard. Elle était si belle, ses sourcils froncés, les joues rosies, la bouche concentrée en un coeur presque rouge, les iris de cette couleur chaude et indéfinissable, le visage rond et enfantin, la frange qui barrait son front et tombait gracieusement au dessus des sourcils, la veste qu'elle portait toujours, et qui marquait tellement sa taille...

Sans qu'ils sachent comment, leurs deux corps s'étaient rapprochés, et leurs regards s'étaient durcis, comme s'ils se reprochaient cette attirance, comme s'ils voulaient se prouver qu'ils étaient plus forts que ce désir qui les brûlait. Elle sentit la rage montait en elle, pour tout ce qu'il lui fait subir depuis son arrivée, les moqueries, les filles qu'il emmenait tous les soirs dans sa chambre, elle le detestait pour ces yeux verts, hypnotisants, pour ces traits angeliques et parfaits sur ce visage d'homme, ces cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, ce corps de dandy...Tout cela la bouleversait, et rien que pour cela, elle le haïssait.

**Je te deteste.**

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Elle l'avait pensé fort, si fort, et elle s'était sentit si piégée par lui, par son regard et son corps trop proche du sien, elle avait cherché n'importe quoi pour l'éloigner. Etrangement, ça ne le fait pas sourire, lui qui a toujours ce sourire hautain lorsqu'elle s'emporte. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin, elle n'avait jamais laissé une émotion aussi forte transparaitre. Son visage à lui s'est un peu rapproché, et il s'est contracté.

**Moi aussi, je te deteste, Anna.**

Trop près, il était beaucoup trop près, elle sentait son parfum, elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait de lui, elle sentait son souffle chaud battre sa frange. Lui, il sentait son shampoing, trop fort, elle était là, et elle ne reculait pas, elle ne mettait pas de barrière, c'était l'occasion de se venger...Elle était trop belle, juste là devant lui, et sans défense, sans excuse...

D'un même geste, d'une même force, ils ont violemment avancé leurs visages contre celui de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se sont scellées, leurs dents se sont entrechoquées. Il a passé les mains dans son dos et l'a serré fort contre lui, tellement fort qu'elle avait mal aux côtes. Elle a encerclé sa nuque et l'a pressé contre elle, la main bloquée dans ses cheveux. Il a leché ses lèvres, mais, voyant qu'elle ne le laissait pas approfondir son baiser, il a mordu sa lèvre inferieur. Dans leur deux bouches, le sang s'est mêlé, et elle a ouvert ses lèvres, sous le coup de la douleur. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent violemment, dans la douleur. Ils se mordaient, se léchaient, se suçaient mutuellement, sans aucune douceur, sans aucun sentiments, et pourtant chacun d'eux sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre.

Elle a placé ses mains sur son torse, l'a caressé un instant, et lorsqu'un gémissement lui est venu aux oreilles, elle l'a poussé de toutes ses fores, arrachant sa bouche de ce baiser. D'un revers, elle a essuyé le sang qui tachait toujours ses lèvres, et les restes de salive de Tom. Elle l'a jugé de haut en bas, puis a tourné les talons, et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, sans un mot de plus. Lui, il s'est retourné vers le miroir du living, et il s'y est vu, blanc comme un linge, le menton rougit par le sang seché d'Anna, le coeur qui battait toujours la chamade, les jambes faibles.


	6. Dis le

_Hello!!_

_Alors, il vous a plu ce baiser?? C'est le premier que j'écris dans ce style, et je dois bien dire que je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup, mais apparemment, ça ne vous a pas trop choqué, surtout de la part du terrible Tom Jedusor. J'ai ajouté un élément dans la fic, ce sont les petites voix dans la tête de Tom et d'Anna, representées en italique dans les paragraphes. J'espère que ca vous plaira, et que vous me le direz dans vos reviews!!_

_Juste une petite chose, avant de commencer. Je me répète, je le sais, alors j'interdis à qui que ce soit de me traiter de radoteuse dans une review. La fic est ratée M, et le mérite vraiment, c'est une histoire noire, violente, il y aura beaucoup de lemons, et très explicites...Alors je déconseille fortement aux âmes sensibles de continuer leur lecture, parce que ça commence à se durcir dès ce chapitre (quoi que les 5 précédents n'étaient pas très doux)_

_Voilà, sur ce, à bientot dans une review, j'espère!!!!_

_**Loudee**: merci de me rejoindre pour dire que le Tom que j'imagine est absolument divinJe suis flattée quand tu me complimente, et j'ai les joues rouges derrière l'écran de mon PC. J'espère te retrouver dans mes futurs chapitres, avec des reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire_

_**Morticia Slytherin**: ton chat doit être très beau, s'il ressemble au Nitch que j'imagineje suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaitquand Tom et Anna vont s'aimer? je pense qu'ils s'aiment déjà, la vraie question est: quand vont-ils s'en rendre compte? Et ça, tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise hé hé!!! Merci aussi pour ton commentaire sur le blog, depuis j'ai rajouté une autre photo de Tom, ça me motive pour les scène torrides!!_

_**Steph**: je suis très fière de t'avoir rendu addicted, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrêterai pas cette fic, je suis trop tombée amoureuse de Tom et de mes reveiweuses pour arrêter maintenant! C'est vrai qu'il est rare de trouver des fics où le perso de Tom est respecté, je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que je ne flancherai pas (c'est tellement tentant, un Tom doux et romantique...) A bientot!!_

* * *

**6. Dis-le.**

Elle émit un petit sifflement de douleur en passant un doigt sur sa lèvre ouverte. Le sang n'y coulait plus depuis des heures, mais l'humidité de la plaie la rendait longue à cicatriser, et terriblement douleureuse. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être laissée emporter de cette façon. Jamais elle n'aurait du laisser Tom Jedusor l'embrasser, c'était une horrible preuve de faiblesse...Maintenant, il allait reprendre ses airs superieurs des premiers jours, ses sourires en coin et ses regards hautains. Qu'il aille au diable, Tom Jedusor, elle ne se laisserait plus faire comme cela!

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il passa la nuit seul, dans sa chambre. Au matin, ses yeux étaient gonflés de fatigue tant il était resté éveillé, à reflechir. Elle l'avait repoussé, une fois de plus, mais il avait de plus en plus de prise sur elle. Une petite voix dans sa tête chuchotait "_Elle a de plus en plus de prise sur toi, aussi_", mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter.Il était Tom Jedusor, maitre des opérations, quoi qu'il arrive, et il la mettrait à ses pieds, comme tous les autres. La seule pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui venait de ce desir charnel qu'elle provoquait..."_Vraiment? Et depuis quand le désir charnel fait battre les coeurs?_". Ce n'était pas elle qui faisait battre son coeur, mais la rage, la rage qu'il avait contre elle...

Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivit les cours de la matinée. Dumbledore la regardait d'un oeil inquiet pendant qu'elle transformait son raton-laveur en pot de chambre, mais elle l'ignorait complètement. Ses pensées n'avaient qu'un seul acteur. Elle aurait voulu s'en empêcher, mais elle ne pouvait pas, chaque fois qu'elle chassait une image de sa tête, une autre venait la remplacer. _"Tu te souviens de ses bras serrés autour de ta taille, ses deux mains crispées contre tes reins, ses lèvres pleines pressées contre les tiennes, son odeur, son goût, la chaleur de sa peau sous tes doigts?"..._Merlin qu'elle détestait penser à lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle...Il avait passé le cours au premier rang, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, et pas une seule fois il ne l'avait regardé..."_Ca te rend triste?"_ Pas du tout, elle trouvait simplement cela ingrat, et irrespectueux...

Elle ne mettait jamais son uniforme complet. Elle enlevait sa robe de sorcier à chaque sortie de cours, et la remettait avant chaque nouveau cours. C'est vrai que cette robe n'était pas très belle, mais elle était préfète en chef, et elle aurait du montrer l'exemple. En tout cas, il ne se plaignait pas de sa tenue. A table, il s'était assis à côté d'une jolie rousse, et il avait enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Cette idiote voyait là une marque d'affection, et elle regardait toutes les filles de la salle de haut. Lui, à travers la toison de feu, il pouvait observer discrètement Anna, qui ne le voyait pas. Elle avait laché ses longs cheveux bouclés, et dénoué un peu sa cravate. Elle était sexy, autant que naturelle, et il du s'empêcher de son mieux d'imaginer le reste de son corps..."_Ses jambes nues sous sa jupe, seulement masquées par les grandes chaussettes blanches, la taille serré par les boutons d'une chemise ajustée..."_ Il se mordit la lèvre au sang, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son désir palpitant.

Elle a passé l'après-midi à lire dehors. La plupart des élèves faisaient des batailles de boules de neige ou patinaient dans le parc, mais elle préférait lire, seule sur un des bancs de pierre de la cours. Sur un autre banc, il y avait une bande de Serpentards qui entouraient Tom Jedusor. Une fille aux cheveux courts et chatains enlaçait ses doigts dans la tignasse ébène de Tom, là où Anna elle-même avait emmêlé ses doigts. Il était beau, avec ce regard perçant qu'il ne posait jamais sur elle, avec cette écharpe d'émeraude qui faisait briller ses yeux, avec ces joues rosies, en parfait accord avec ses lèvres..."_Avoues-le, tu rejouerais bien la scène d'hier soir_" Pas du tout, elle haïssait ce petit nombrilliste qui se croyait au-dessus des autres, elle le détestait profondément, et elle avait détesté l'embrasser...

Il l'avait vu lire toute la journée: à la fin du repas de midi, pendant leur temps de pause dans la cours, et maintenant qu'il rentrait à leur salle commune. Elle leva la tête, assise sur son fauteuil de cuir. Elle avait le livre ouvert entre les mains, les cheveux rabattut sur le côté droit pour ne pas la gêner dans sa lecture, la chemise assez ouverte pour découvrir un tiers de sa poitrine, les manches relevées jusqu'au coude, une expression concentrée sur le visage, et ce fameux Nitch sur l'accoudoir. Elle le caressait d'une main distraite. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'érotisme de son geste. Son index qui descendait et remontait le long de la colonne vertebrale au rythme des ronronnements du chaton. Un instant, il haït cet animal pour ce traitement de faveur auquel il avait le droit.

Elle s'était depuis longtemps lassée de ces repas toujours trop copieux. Elle avait préféré emporter son livre, et y jetter des oeillades, sur ses genoux, à chaque nouvelle bouchée. Elle n'observait plus les gens, ça aussi, elle s'en était lassée. En réalité, tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus aucune importance depuis qu'elle avait trouvé un interêt à Tom. Bien mal gré, elle se posait des questions sur lui, elle voulait le connaitre mieux, être plus proche de lui...Mais bien sûr elle n'en ferait rien, et ce même si elle en avait l'occasion. Tom et elle était trop similaires et opposés à la fois, cela ferait trop d'étincelles, ça en fait déjà trop en ce moment...Pendant qu'elle mangeait en lisant, il riait avec cette bande qui ne le quittait jamais. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons approuvaient chacune de ses paroles d'un signe de tête, et lui regonflaient son égo démesuré. Exaspérée par ces scènes désolantes de soumission, elle se leva et partit d'un pas vif de la grande salle. Elle sentit le regard vert brûler son dos, mais ne se retourna pas pour le rencontrer.

Quand il était rentré dans leurs appartements ce soir-là, elle n'était pas dans la salle commune. Il avait remarqué son énervement pendant le diner, et il espérait y être pour quelque chose. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge, qui affichait presque minuit. Il n'avait pas le temps de dormir. Anna, elle, dormait sûrement déjà, profitant de ce peu de temps de repos avant sa ronde, à deux heures piles. Il se glissa dans la baignoire, et y versa un peu du shampoing qu'utilisait Anna. Il avait passé presque deux heures et demi à trouver duquel il s'agissait, quelques jours auparavant. Il huma l'odeur chaude et chargée de souvenirs, et se laissa aller dans son bain. Il se détendit, ne pensant plus à rien qu'à Anna.

* * *

Ses chaussures de cuirs claquaient contre la pierre du couloir. Elle détestait devoir faire ces rondes, surtout depuis qu'il faisait plus froid. Les courants d'air bruyants laissaient quelques perles de neige sur les murs du chateau, les plongeant dans une pénombre scintilante. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle s'ennuyait profondément et manquait sérieusement de sommeil à cause de ces rondes. Si elle avait sû tout ce que cela entrainerait, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de devenir préfète-en-chef, de toute façon elle n'était pas faite pour faire régner la loi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa tranquillité, et rien n'était moins tranquille que la vie commune avec Tom Jedusor...

Voilà qu'une nouvelle fois, elle se prenait à penser à lui...Elle désirait si fort l'oublier, se fixer sur autre chose, mais elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il était toujours présent dans un coin de sa tête, et qu'il attendait dans chacune de ses pensées le lien qui pourrait tout ramener à lui. Elle ne se sentait plus maître d'elle-même, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Elle avait toujours refusé toute dépendance, et celle-ci faisait sûrement partie des pires, cette dépendance qui pouvait parler, bouger, et la regarder...

Un bruit attira son attention, comme un meuble trainé sur le sol. Elle songea avec pitié que les élèves de cette école étaient particulièrement sots, pour trainer dans les couloirs à l'heure où les préfets faisaient leur ronde, et en plus en faisant des bruits pareils. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le vacarme, quelques salles de classe plus loin. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, pour que les perturbateurs ne puissent pas l'entendre arriver. D'une grande volée, elle poussa la porte de la salle 463. Ce qu'elle vit l'amusa, mais elle n'en montra rien, son doux visage toujours impassible. Deux cinquième année étaient en train de s'embrasser goulument, à moitié allongés sur le bureau qui étaient habituellement celui de Flitwick, le prof de sortilèges. Stoppés dans leur élan, leurs visages prirent tous deux une moue effrayée, et une rougeur honteuse vint s'insinuer sur leurs joues.

Anna sortit sa baguette, même si elle ne comptait pas s'en servir, c'était un simple reflexe, au cas où les élèves se montreraient plus indisciplinés que ce qu'elle pensait. Les deux réajustèrent leurs uniformes, qui étaient assez débraillés, et avancèrent vers la préfète-en-chef. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment puni des élèves, mais il fallait qu'elle se montre juste, sinon cet espèce de taré de Dumbledore en ferait encore toute une histoire. Elle toisa les deux cinquième année d'un regard superieur, avant d'annoncer d'une voix sans appel.

**J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard, et 15 à Poufsouffle. Retournez dans vos dortoirs.**

Sans se faire prier, mais avec un regard haineux, les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Anna n'aimait ce genre de chose qu'elle devait faire, mais elle y était bien obligée, et puis après tout, elle se moquait bien du mal que cela pouvait faire aux gens, ces punitions injustes. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et reprit sa "promenade" nocturne et solitaire. Elle n'avait pas prit son livre, pour ne pas être accusée de jem'enfoutisme par un certain professeur qu'elle aurait pu croiser dans le chateau, mais elle le regrettait fortement, maintenant qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Elle marchait toujours à la même cadence, ce rythme un peu militaire qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Les bras le long du corps, elle ne leur autorisait qu'un léger balancement, alors que ses jambes droites la faisait avancer au rythme des tambours de guerre. Elle aurait pu paraitre ridicule, mais son regard dur et ses lèvres contractées la rendait presque effrayante, l'image tyrannique remplaçait celle de la petite fille immigrée. Soudain, une main se referma sur son bras, et la tira vers une salle dont la porte était ouverte. Elle voulut hurler, mais la main qui ne bloquait pas son bras se plaqua contre sa bouche, comme un baillon. La salle était complètement noire, et elle ne pouvait pas voir celui qui l'emprisonnait entre son corps et le mur froid, mais elle sentait ce parfum, et elle le reconnaissait sans mal, c'était celui de Tom Jedusor. Il lacha son bras, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, opprimée par son torse. Elle l'entendit chuchoter un "_Lumos_", et une douce lueur vint donner un éclat dément à ses yeux. Elle se débattit en grognant, et ce n'eu pour effet que de le faire rire.

Ca y est, elle était enfin entièrement à sa merci. Il la tenait là, bloquée contre le mur, et il pouvait faire d'elle absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Il pensa à la tuer...Après tout, qui pourrait l'accuser? Elle était en pleine ronde, n'importe qui aurait pu la croiser...Il n'aurait qu'à cacher son corps, dire qu'elle n'était pas revenue de sa ronde et casser accidentellement sa baguette pendant le premier cours du lendemain, pour que personne ne puisse voir qu'il avait été l'auteur d'un sortilège impardonnable..."_Quel gachis_"...Oui, c'est vrai, il aimait vraiment sa baguette magique...Mais il aimerait tant voir ses grands yeux s'arrondirent et devenir vitreux, voir cette peau se plastifier, ce corps parfait devenir complètement rigide, ces cheveux perdre leur éclat...Cette pensée le fit rire, encore, d'un rire trop gras et trop prononcé pour être joyeux.

Elle était belle, encore, malgré la rage qui torturait son visage et la crainte au fond de ses yeux, malgré ses cheveux défaits et sa respiration froide, malgré ce crachat qu'elle lui lança en plein visage. Il recula et essuya d'un geste lent la salive sur sa joue. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir, mais il prit tout de même la précaution de lui lancer un sortilège d'enchainement, pour être bien sûr qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses doigts mouillés sur les douces lèvres rouges, tordues dans une impression de dégoût, qui jurait avec le désir qu'il pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux.

**Tu sais, ce n'est pas très poli, Anna, de cracher au visage des gens...**

**J'imagine que c'est une tradition anglaise, enfermer les gens dans des salles vides, en pleine nuit...**

Il sourit. Elle ne perdait donc jamais son sens de la répartie? Ni cette hargne masculine dans une voix pourtant si douce? Il s'approcha d'elle, encore plus près, tellement près qu'il sentait sa frange contre son front, son souffle contre le sien, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, ses hanches collées à ses cuisses...Leur premier baiser, ils ne se l'étaient pas donnés, chacun l'avait arraché à l'autre avec le plus de colère et de rage qu'il pouvait, sans demander aucun accord, sans donner aucun signe de sentiment. Mais maintenant, maintenant c'était pire...Ce baiser avait été délicieux pour Tom, mais évidemment il ne lui suffisait pas. Anna, qui hantait déjà ses pensées depuis quelques temps, était devenue envahissante pour son esprit, comme une tache qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire partir, comme une maladie incurable, comme un poison sans antidote.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Bien sûr, elle le haïssait toujours autant, et en plus, elle était dégoutée par ses gestes, par son regard, par sa manière de la narguer et de se croire toujours supérieur aux autres. Mais maintenant qu'elle le sentait si près d'elle, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, elle se laissait une nouvelle fois emporter par cette chaleur, par ces envies qu'elle essayait malgré tout d'étouffer. Elle se sentait prise au piège, impuissante, mais elle voulait se battre, elle ne le laisserait pas gagner cette bataille, elle l'aurait elle aussi à sa merci, un jour ou l'autre. Il ne souriait plus. Elle le sentit s'abaisser un peu, et venir coller son bassin sur le sien. Elle fut immédiatement innondée par une vague de chaleur, qui montait de son bas ventre à ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter. Il avait le visage enfouit dans son cou, et respirait fort, d'une respiration controlée, comme celle d'un prédateur qui guette une proie apétissante.

**Tu as envie de moi, hein, Anna?**

**Tu es fou.**

Elle ne le dirait pas, jamais. Jamais elle ne se soumettrait à ce tyran de Jedusor. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais ses jambes étaient toujours bloquées par le sortilège. Heureusement, il ne durerait plus que quelques minutes. Elle lui lança un regard qu'elle esperait haineux et sans appel, mais encore une fois, il ne fit que sourire. Une boule de rage pesait dans son ventre, et fut vite rejointe par une boule de désir, presque plus pesante, mais surtout, plus gênante. Insupportable, tout cela devenait insupportable, elle aurait voulu crier, se débattre, lui lancer un sort, le laisser pour mort, même, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire...

**Fou? Peut-être...**_il prit violemment le visage d'Anna entre ses mains, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux..._**Mais toi, Anna, tu as envie de moi**. _il lacha sa tête, qui tapa le mur de pierre sous le choc..._**Je peux même te le prouver.**

Elle avait mal derrière la tête, elle saignait sûrement, son crâne avait tapé le mur, et elle avait vu des points noirs, pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais en cet instant, il lui faisait peur. Ses yeux verts avaient viré au noir, et il était mû par une rage qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle voulu une nouvelle fois se débattre, mais il la retint par les bras, et en un coup de rein, il la plaqua contre le mur, pour la deuxième fois.

Il se sentait perdu, il n'était plus lui-même. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait à tout prix prouver à cette pute de l'Est le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Elle se laisserait faire de toute façon, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il la forcerait, mais elle finirait par en demander plus, comme toutes les autres. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Il posa encore son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux, pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa vue.

**Tu veux que je te le prouve, c'est ça, Anna?**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, langoureusement, d'une lenteur insupportable. Contre son propre gré, son cerveau ordonna à ses lèvres de s'ouvrir, et Tom en profita pour y faire entrer sa langue. Elle se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas lui rendre son baiser. C'était la seule façon de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas soumise, et qu'il n'était pas complètement maître de la situation. Mais sur sa langue, celle de Tom caressait, happait, enivrait ses sens. Entre deux baisers, il répétait contre ses lèvres_ "Tu veux que je te le prouve?_" d'une voix haletante et un peu cassée, aussi séduisante qu'inquiètante.

Elle ne répondait pas, mais il s'en moquait. Contre son torse, il sentait les battements de son coeur accélérer, il entendait son souffle sacadé, et sa peau un peu voilée par la transpiration que l'excitation provoquait. La seule chose qui l'énervait, c'était le son des battements de son propre coeur, qui battaient aussi fort que ceux d'Anna. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'énervement, et n'y fit guère plus attention. Il se détacha de la bouche d'Anna et prit quelques secondes pour regarder sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de son souffle. Il abaissa ensuite une nouvelle fois son visage contre le sien, et se mit à lécher le contour de ses lèvres, puis son menton, avant d'entamer la conquète de son cou.

Il détacha ses deux mains du mur, qui les avait refroidies, et les fit passer lentement sur la poitrine d'Anna, à travers le tissus fin de sa chemise. Voyant qu'elle ne montrait aucune opposition, il commença à défaire un à un les boutons, suivant le trajet de ses mains avec sa langue. Il laissa une trace de salive entre les deux seins, sur le plexus solaire, puis jusqu'au nombril, avant de remonter et de prendre ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elle portait un soutien-gorge de satin blanc, qui contrastait à peine avec sa peau livide. Il descendit une nouvelle fois sa bouche vers ses seins, et commença à lécher un des têtons durcis, pendant qu'il torturait l'autre de sa main. Il faisait de petits cercles avec sa langue, puis aspirait langoureusement le sein, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne gémissait pas.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne tenait plus sous ses caresses. Elle n'était pas vierge, puisqu'elle avait fait honneur au _Dotchka Podarounok_, mais ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui faisait vivre Tom. Son cher voisin s'était contenté de la faire se déshabiller, de la pénétrer, de jouïr en elle, et puis de la laisser comme telle. Mais là, elle ressentait tout cela, tout ce qu'il lui faisait, elle pouvait détailler chacun de ses mouvements, et elle avait l'impression de décoller du sol. C'était comme si on l'électrocutait...Ou comme si on la chatouillait, elle ne savait plus trop...Perdue dans ses pensées et son plaisir, elle revint à elle lorsque les deux mains de Tom commencèrent à caresser ses cuisses. Il les faisait partir de ses genoux, pour remonter très haut, mais sans jamais la toucher intimement. En cet instant, la bouche collée à celle de Tom, elle aurait voulu pouvoir prendre sa main et quémander ses caresses...Mais bien sûr elle se retint, et attendit le moment où lui ne pourrait plus s'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'elle fut habituée au contact des mains sur ses cuisses, il remonta une main, qu'il posa entière contre le tissus de sa petite culotte. Le tissus qu'il tenait en coupe était doux, et il devina qu'il s'agissait de satin, sûrement une pièce assortie au soutien-gorge, qui ne couvrait presque plus rien, maintenant. Il la caressa comme ça quelques instants, et en voyant qu'elle n'émettait aucune opposition, il chassa le sous-vêtement, et y entra deux doigts. Elle crut défaillir. Il dessinait de petits cercles imaginaires sur le clitoris, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans l'autre, tantôt en appuyant sur la chair, tantôt plus léger qu'un effleurement. Elle se laissait faire, la bouche torturée par celle de Tom, et tentait encore de se contrôler, la tâche devenant de plus en plus difficile.

Ses mouvements contre son clitoris se firent de plus en plus rapide, et de plus en plus précis sur la petite perle de chair gonflée par le désir. Sa langue passait et repassait sous l'oreille d'Anna, pendant que celle-ci serrait ses lèvres entre ses dents pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Il s'arrêta, posa son front contre celui de l'ukrainienne, et sourit, il su à ce moment là que malgré toutes les réticenses interieures d'Anna, il avait le contrôle de la situation. Son doigt insista sur le clitoris, puis traça une ligne jusqu'au vagin où il entra lentement. Il happa les lèvres de la jeune femme de sa langue, puis augmenta la cadence de ses allers et retours à l'interieur d'elle, un cadavre de sourire sur les lèvres.

**Tu vas encore me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi?** _elle fronça les sourcils, puis ferma instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'il fit rouler son doigt en elle_. **Je veux que tu le dise, Anna.**

Elle ne répondit pas. Il allait et revenait en elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il la désirait tellement à ce moment, il sentait la chair trempée à l'interieur d'elle, il sentait ses muscles vaginaux se contracter et son clitoris gonflé. Il malaxait un mamelon durci dans sa main, et léchait son menton, pour qu'elle puisse gémir, si par miracle elle s'en sentait la force. Il s'énerva, et y alla encore plus fort en elle, plus vite, il voulait l'entendre le dire.

**Je veux que tu le dises, tu entends??**

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça, elle était si trempée que ses doigts commençaient à se fripper...Mais il voulait qu'elle se soumette à lui, qu'elle admette que c'était lui, Tom Jedusor, qui était maître d'elle, et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il détacha sa main du sein gonflé, et remonta en caressant la poitrine, pour venir encercler la gorge, et la serrer, la serrer, la serrer, toujours plus fort. Il continuait de caresser son intimité, mais il l'étranglait de son autre main.

**DIS-LE, ANNA!!!!**

Il lacha sa gorge, et agita encore plus son doigt en elle, tant qu'elle en perdit la tête. Ce fut comme si un millier de petites ondes électriques entraient dans son corps, pour venir y libérer un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Tous ses muscles se sont contractés, sa bouche s'est séchée, et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, un gémissement de pur plaisir traversa ses lèvres, pour aller rebondir sur le sourire satisfait et hautain de Tom. Elle était haletante. Il aimait ça, et s'il ne s'était pas promi de s'arrêter là, il l'aurait volontiers prise sur le mur de la salle. Il sortit son doigt d'elle, et l'embrassa une dernière fois, sans violence mais avec un contrôle parfait de chaque mouvement.

**Tu vois, j'avais raison**. _elle le toisa d'un regard haineux, où perçait toujours le désir_. **Moi aussi je peux te laisser en plan comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'es pas la plus forte de nous deux, Anna.**

Il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui, et elle laissa aller son dos contre le mur, en glissant jusqu'à ce que sa culotte rencontre le sol de pierre. Elle savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là, que s'il avait été si loin, ce n'était pas pour la laisser tranquille plus tard...Mais après tout il n'était qu'un garçon, et elle savait comment le faire souffrir, lui aussi. Elle était un peu perdue, elle ne savait plus très bien si elle le haissait vraiment et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus jamais qu'il pose une main sur elle, ou si elle le désirait autant que lui, et qu'elle languissait le moment où ils continueraient leur...Enfin, leur petite rencontre. Elle se detesta un instant, puis reprit ses esprits et décida qu'elle haïssait Jedusor pour de bon, et qu'elle lui ferait payer ce qu'il venait de faire

**Va te faire foutre, Jedusor...**_elle eu un rire nerveux et un peu dément_**...Iachtcher...**

* * *

_Iachtcher est un dieu slave, équivalent du diable, qui a l'apparence d'un serpent et qui demande des jeunes filles en sacrifice. Bien sûr, le cerveau d'Anna est un peu vrillé, et elle assimile Tom aux personnages de contes dont son père lui disait de se mefier, genre Croque-Mitaine._


	7. Première fois

_Merci à toutes les revieweuses, je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, je prefere publier le chapitre rapidement!! Je vous remercies et vous fait d'énooooooooooooooooormes bisous pleins de gratitude!!_

_Deb_

* * *

**7. Première fois**

Comment gérer ça?...Etait-ce gérable, en fait?...Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pû répondre à cette question, ils étaient plongés dans le même état d'hésitation, fascinés et incroyablement tentés l'un par l'autre. Bien sûr, il y avait des deux côtés cette fierté, cette prétention qu'ils avaient, cette façon de toujours vouloir gagner contre l'autre, quelque soit le jeu...Mais autre chose s'était glissé dans leurs esprits, quelque chose de pire, de bien plus ennuyeux, de bien plus perturbant que ces jeux et ce désir qui les tiraillait.

Les sentiments. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pû définir le terme, en fait. Anna en avait eu pour son père, il y a bien longtemps, mais elle avait inconsciemment effacé tout souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pû ressentir au fond d'elle-même, à cette époque. Quant à Tom, seul depuis toujours, il ignorait depuis sa naissance l'existence même de ce genre de chose, et quand il l'avait apprise, il avait tout fait pour échapper à cette dangereuse épidémie qui rongeait l'humanité. Voilà où ils en étaient: deux jeunes adultes qui ne comprennent pas leurs réactions vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre, et qui refusent interieurement de les comprendre.

Plusieurs indices leur avait mis, à l'un comme à l'autre, la puce à l'oreille. D'abord, il y avait cet admiration qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement en secret, cherchant et appreciant chaque détail du physique et de la personnalité de l'autre...Ensuite, ce désir, cette tension sexuelle presque insupportable, presque palpable lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce...Et puis plusieurs autres symptômes, qu'ils mettaient sur le compte du désir, mais qui n'en faisait pas entièrement partie, comme leur respiration qui s'accelerait, leur coeur qui battait la chamade dès que leurs regards se rencontraient...

La seule réponse plausible à la question, la seule qu'ils s'avouaient docilement du moins, était cette haine profonde qu'ils ressentaient. Car elle était tout de même là, cette fameuse haine, cottoyant et fricotant avec le desir, la peur, la fascination...Le tout devenait un mélange trop complexe pour ces deux allergiques aux sentiments, ces deux qui voulaient avoir des coeurs de pierre, et des regards de glace.

* * *

Elle était accoudée à la grande fenêtre de leur salle commune, qu'elle avait laissé grande ouverte. Le vent froid faisait entrer quelques flocons d'une neige cotonneuse, qui venait mouiller les joues d'Anna. Elle tenait une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'un elfe venait de lui apporter, elle n'avait pas envie de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, ce matin-là. Elle fixait l'horizon d'un oeil détendu, un des rares moments de la journée où elle n'était pas sur ses gardes. 

Au loin, au dessus de faibles reliefs, une ligne rosé recouvrait le paysage, adoucissant le blanc grisatre des nuages qui masquaient le reste du ciel. Au sol, le même blanc recouvrait le parc, scintillant, et c'était une épaisse couche de glace qui enfermait maintenant le calmar géant dans les profondeurs du lac. La forêt aussi, était magnifique, le chapeau blanc des grands sapins verts, les autres arbres aux branches dénudées...Elle était plongée dans cette sereine contemplation, quand elle entendit les pas de Jedusor dans la salle commune.

**Bonjour, Tom.**

**Bonjour, Anna**.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée vers lui pour le saluer, mais il n'y attachait aucune importance. Ils se parlaient, depuis le soir où il l'avait enfermé dans cette salle. Pas comme avant, pas de simples "_bonjour_", "_au revoir_" ni autres politesses futiles. Ils se parlaient vraiment, maintenant. Parfois, le soir, quand Tom ne ramenait pas de fille avec lui (c'était de plus en plus rare, d'ailleurs) ils passaient la soirée sur le canapé, près du feu, et ils parlaient. Ils ne plaisantaient pas comme des amis, ne jouaient pas avec le feu, comme des amants, ne se disputaient pas, comme des ennemis. Ils se contentaient de parler, des choses les plus banales qui soient. Bien sûr, en dehors de leur salle commune et des cours, ils n'étaient jamais ensemble. Ni pendant les pauses, ni pendant les rondes, ni pour les repas, encore moins pendant les week-ends.

Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher d'elle, et un instant l'espoir la traversa. Un espoir dont elle ne voulait pas, pourtant, mais qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle l'imagina encercler sa taille de ses bras chauds, la protégeant du vent gelé qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, elle l'imagina prendre possession de sa bouche, planter son regard dans le sien...Elle secoua la tête, mais restait sur le qui-vive, les pas se rapprochant encore dans son dos.

Lui aussi esperait. Il n'avait même pas à fermer les yeux pour la voir se retourner, faire dos au vide, et s'approcher de ses pas à la grâce feline de lui, prendre sa nuque entre ses doigts si doux, demander des caresses, nouer ses mains dans sa chevelure, sentir son parfum si sucré...De là où il était, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour que tout parte en vrille...Elle lui exposait sa cascade de cheveux, son dos, ses fesses, et il n'avait qu'à poser ses mains sur l'une de ces trois parties pour qu'Anna comprenne le message et le suive sans hesiter.

Au lieu de ça, il se posta un instant à côté d'elle, puis attrapa chaque panneau de la fenêtre et la referma devant le nez froncé de l'ukrainienne. Elle le toisa un instant, et elle sû qu'il était venu chercher la dispute. Tout cela était un jeu, toujours le même, enivrant, désappointant, à la fois jouïssif et agaçant...Comme une drogue, où à chaque nouvelle défonce, une terrible douleur naissait dans la tête pendant qu'un plaisir fou s'insinuait dans le reste du corps...

**Tu veux être malade, c'est ça? **

**Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait te faire...**

**Je te signale que je vis aussi dans cette pièce, et que moi, je ne veux pas tomber malade.**

Elle haussa les épaules, et fronça un peu les sourcils, avec cet air qu'il adorait. Comme ça, on aurait dit une gamine qui se faisait refusait un caprice, après des heures d'argumentation. Elle l'attendrissait, plus qu'il ne le voulait, et il se detesta encore.

**En plus, ton nez et tes joues sont rougis par le froid...Ce n'est pas très séduisant...**

Il souriait avec son air prétentieux, insupportable. Il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il venait de dire, son nez et ses joues étaient un peu rosis, et cela ne faisait que redonner à son charme cette étincelle de candeur qu'il perdait sous la colère, quand le sang remplaçait le chocolat dans ses yeux immenses. Elle fut blessée par sa remarque. Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait toujours entendre, elle était très sensible à son avis, et il était très important à ses yeux d'être toujours séduisantes pour Tom.

**Je me fous que tu me trouve séduisante, Tom**.

Sur ce, elle attrapa Nitch dans un bras (le chaton miaula dans un accent d'incomprehension qui aurait pû être risible dans d'autres circonstances) sa tasse de chocolat dans l'autre, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle marchait toujours de ce pas digne et mesuré, dans cette attitude à la fois effrayante et si seductrice. Il ne pû pas résister à l'envie de la suivre. Il ne l'avait que trop peu vu ce matin, et il voulait profiter encore des courbes douces de son visage, de son regard chaud et de ses lèvres épaisses et rouges.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle posait une main sur la poignée de metal. Sa main encercla le bras fin, et il eu l'impression qu'une décharge électrique parcourait son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son coeur et le torturait d'un excitement à la fois jouissif et douloureux. Après un miaulement aigu, Nitch sauta habilement du bras de sa maitresse pour atterir sans bruit sur le tapis moelleux. Anna, faisant virevolter au passage ses longues boucles (et les obligeant à frôler le visage de Tom par la même occasion) se retourna vivement vers celui qui tenait son membre prisonnier.

Elle laissa tomber le mug qui s'éclata au sol, éclaboussant de sa mousse lactée les jambes encore nues d'Anna et le pantalon bien repassé de son colocataire. Celui-ci sourit, mais il fut le seul, comme toujours. Elle avait les sourcils si froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque. Il tenait toujours son bras dans sa main, sentant tout le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son os à ce moment précis. Leurs visages étaient incroyablement proches l'un de l'autre, c'était à se demander d'ailleurs comment ils ne se touchaient pas.

Tom rit, de ce rire grave et chaud qui donnait des frissons de plaisir à la jeune ukrainienne. Elle avait appris maintenant que lorsque Tom riait, ce n'était pas toujours parce qu'il se moquait d'elle, il riait parfois de ses propres pensées, comme si elles appartenaient à un autre, un qu'il trouvait ridicule. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Tom respirait plus fort, et il fit descendre encore son visage jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure la machoire d'Anna. Il y fit glisser ses lèvres, y déposant de petits baisers où la langue happait sensuellement la peau blanche.

**Je croyais que tu ne me trouvais pas séduisante...**

**Je croyais que tu te foutais de ce que je pensais...**

_Qu'elle n'était pas séduisante?_ Elle était plus tentante que Lucifer dans son kimono de satin qui s'arrêtait indescemment à mi-cuisse, revelant la peau ferme et blanche de ses longues jambes. A travers le tissus d'une douceur extrême, il était difficile de ne pas imaginer les seins nus et ronds, le ventre plat, les hanches sexy mais un peu garçonnes, les épaules frêles, et la cascade de boucles chocolatées qui coulait sur le tissus d'or. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle, il ne rêvait plus que d'elle, il la désirait presque plus que le pouvoir, que la célébrité.

_Qu'elle s'en foutais?_ Depuis Septembre, rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que l'opinion qu'avait d'elle Tom Jedusor. Elle avait beau se battre contre ses instincts, elle ne pouvait pas resistait plus longtemps à l'appel insouttenable de sa sensualité de dandy et de diable moderne. Ses cheveux noirs et épais dans lesquels elle aimait emmêler ses doigts, son visage aux traits d'enfants durcis par ces joues creuses et matures, ses yeux vert sombre qui viraient à ce noir paralysant lorsqu'elle le poussait à bout, son corps finement musclé, son allure assuré et prétentieuse, sa voix chaude et tentante, ses mains parfaites et blanches comme l'agneau...

Les lèvres du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres descendirent dans le cou de l'ukrainienne, plongeant le nez de celle-ci dans les cheveux de son futur amant. Elle s'y accrochait déjà de ses doigts, mais elle prit soin de prendre une grande bouffée de ce parfum masculin qu'elle aimait tant sentir dans la masse de jais de ses cheveux. Soudain, elle se figea, arrêtant Tom dans ses langoureux baisers. Elle retira un peu son visage de leur proximité, puis reniffla encore les cheveux.

Elle repoussa Tom en posant deux bras sur son torse. Il recula impersceptiblement, et l'interrogea du regard. Il eu ensuite un sourire narquois, dans le top 10 de ceux qu'Anna ne supportait pas.

**Quoi, tu recommence ton numero de Sainte?** _elle grogna_

**Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, Tom.**

**Nous vivons ensemble, ça a pû m'arriver par accident...**_il souriait d'une façon si sûre de lui que c'en devenait insupportable pour elle._

**Tu mens! Tu porte MON shampoing, Tom!**

**Je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires...**_il commençait à s'emporter_**...Je reglais ma douche et j'ai aimé cette odeur, c'est tout.**

**Et tu vas me dire aussi que tu n'as pas reconnu l'odeur de MON shampoing?!!**

**Si, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas propriété privée, il me semble**. _il était de plus en plus nerveux, ses mains commençaient à trembler._

**TU DEPASSE LES BORNES !!!!!!**

Le reste se passa très vite. Trop vite. Pas assez vite pour qu'ils puissent oublier, mais trop vite pour se retenir avant le geste. Elle avait levé la main droite et lui avait assené une gifle magistrale. Le son avait claqué dans toute la pièce, résonnant dans le silence absolu. Elle avait trop forcé, rejetant dans cette gifle toute la rancoeur accumulée ces derniers mois, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Lui, il en était resté pantois une seconde, mais il avait vite repris consistance. Il avait touché sa joue brûlante et marquée en souriant, puis, en moins d'une seconde, il s'était retrouvé le visage collé à celui d'Anna, une poignée de boucles brunes entre les doigts. Elle gémit, essayant d'étouffer ses rares effusions de douleurs.

**C'est toi qui les dépasse, ces putains de bornes, Anna.**

Il l'embrassa encore violement, ce même baiser que leur premier, presque écoeurant tant il débordait de haine et de sang. En embrassant Anna, Tom faisait cogner sa tête contre le bois épais de la porte, fortement et plusieurs fois de suite. Elle ne gémit pas, mais il vit ses grands yeux marrons se revulser pendant qu'il l'embrasser. Il ne la soutint pas, et elle glissa contre le mur avant de s'avachir contre le marbre du sol, évanouït, tachant le revetement du sang qui échappait de sa bouche et de l'arrière de sa tête.

* * *

C'est le cliquetis de la porte qui la reveilla, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle voulait encore une seconde profiter de la douceur de cette solitude obscure qu'elle trouvait derrière ses paupières, avant de devoir affronter les terribles douleurs du monde réel. Dans ces instants de méditation, elle prit la peine de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs. La tasse était tombé, et Tom l'avait embrassé, elle en était sûre. Et puis elle l'avait énervé, et il lui avait frappé la tête contre la porte jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse perdre connaissance. 

Elle fit papilloner ses yeux, et fut quelque peu surprise que la lumière ressemblait tant à celle qu'elle avait quitté en tombant inconsciente. Elle ouvrit enfin grand les yeux, ses deux perles de chocolat ouvertes au monde. En face d'elle, le miroir lui renvoyait la même image que d'habitude, une jeune fille belle, hautaine, propre. Elle y voyait aussi Tom, assis au pied de ce même lit, qui la regardait à travers le miroir de son regard inquisiteur. Elle tenta de se mettre assise, mais la tête lui tourna immédiatement, et elle dû se réallonger. Elle était toujours en peignoire, mais ele n'avait plus aucune tache de sang collant, Tom avait donc pris la peine de la laver au cas où quelqu'un viendrait s'inquièter de son état (peu probable).

Elle passa une main derrière la tête, et voulut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un cri, mais sa lèvre était tout autant douloureuse et c'est un véritable gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper. Tom n'avait pas bouger, fixant toujours le reflet si parfait de sa colocataire. Il se tourna vers elle, et planta franchement son regard dans celui de la jeune fille de l'Est. Elle l'intimidait, elle le liquiefiait litteralement de ce regard à la fois plein de desir et de reproches, de feu et de glace...Elle le toisa quelques instants, n'ayant plus peur de plonger ses prunelles dans les vertes de Tom. Elle avait une expression concentrée, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, ou comme si elle essayait de décrypter quelque chose qu'elle venait de trouver.

Tom en fut gêner, il soutint néanmoins les yeux magnifiques. Le combat ne dura pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude. Anna, avec une lenteur excessive, se mis assise, et s'approcha du pied du lit, où Tom lui faisait face, dans son uniforme impecable.

**Comment de temps ai-je dormis?**

Elle parlait comme si leur conversation était anodine, comme si rien de special n'était arrivé le matin même, comme s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé et ne lui avait pas fracassé la boite cranienne contre la porte de sa chambre. Il répondit sr le même ton, mais sans ce regard rieur qu'il arborait généralement en sa compagnie.

**Toute la journée, je viens de revenir des cours.**

**Quelle est mon excuse?**

**Tu as une vilaine grippe, mais tu ne souhaite pas être soignée par l'infirmière.**

**Avec qui as-tu ravaillé en potions?**

**Kimberley Stanhope.**

Elle serra les poings, faiblement, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque et y descele un signe de jalousie qui lui fit revenir son impeteux sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire en ce moment, et pour une des rares fois de son existence, d'ailleurs. Elle paraissait en proie à de profondes reflexions, et prête à lui livrer ses conclusions. Aussi loins de la vérité et farfelues puissent-elles être, il restait curieux de svoir comment fonctionner le cerveau de celle ui obligeait à accelerer les battements de son coeur malgré lui.

**Pourquoi tu as besoin de me faire mal, Tom?**

Son regard était vraiment curieux, vraiment désireux de connaître les raisons de ce sadisme qui semblait ne s'appliquer qu'à elle. Son visage était serein, détendu, ses jambes repliés sous elle, ses longs cheveux bouclants de chaque côté de ses épaules dans une image d'un angélisme brulant, ses grands yeux curieux et ses sourcils fins legèrement froncés. Elle incarnait à ce moment précis à la fois tout ce qu'il aimait d'lelle, et tout ce qu'il detestait. Car plus il l'aimait, plus il la haïssait. Et ce justement, parce que c'était le fait de l'aimer qui le pousser à la detester, lui qui s'était toujours juré de ne jamais faire de sentiment pour personne. Cette image qu'elle renvoyait, à la fois si candide, et si sexy, elle semblait idéalisée, tombée du ciel, iréelle.

**Je ne sais pas...**

Sa voix était un peu brisé, comme elle l'était sous le coup de l'excitation sexuelle. Anna adorait cette voix, mais elle s'appliqua à ne rien en montrer, comme toujours. Elle le toisa le pls objectivement possible, essayant de comprendre pourquoi en seulement trois mois et demi de vie commune, elle avait pû devenir le bouc émiscère de son homologue de prefet-en-chef.

**Tu crois que ça te donne le dessus sur moi? Tu crois que je n'ai pas de moyens plus forts de pression sur toi?**

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre, pesant chaque mot mais couvrant son beau visage de ce masque impassible. Elle était lancé, et elle savait totalement ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Pour une fois, elle n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête. En jetant un infime coup d'oeil aux murs autour d'elle, elle pû bien verifier qu'elle était dans la chambre de Tom. Parfait.

**Ou peut-être...**_il sembla encore plus atentif_**...Peut-être que c'est justement parce que tu sais que j'ai un plus grand pouvoir sur toi, que tu t'obstine à vouloir me détruire?**

Question purement rhétorique. Sur ce, elle avança vers Tom, se mit à genoux devant lui, qui était toujours assis sur les draps de soie. Son kimono n'était pas fermé, et il laissait voir l'espace entre ses deux seins, son nombril, et un bout du sous-vêtement noir qui tranchait sa peau blanche. Sans s'en préoccuper, elle passa ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Tom, toujours immobile, et elle alla emmêler ses doigts à la chevelure, juste au-dessus de la nuque froide. Son visage descendit sur celui de son ennemi, et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, pétrifié, ou plutôt un peu engourdi. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, mais cela importait peu, du moment qu'elle pouvait lui assener ce petit coup de grâce personnel. Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement à la surface de celles de Tom, puis elle passa doucement la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, d'un geste lent. Elle y glissa lentement sa langue, et alla rencontré la sienne, avec une tendresse que nul n'aurait pû soupçonner chez Anna. Sa langue passait et repassait sensuellement sur celle de son colocataire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que celui-ci commence à réagir.

Là, elle retira ses lèvres, toujours sans violence, avec cette même tendresse où elle ne cachait même plus ses sentiments. Elle fit alors glisser sa bouche gonflée jusqu'à l'oreille de Tom, et y souffla de sa voix où l'accent était le plus fort, sa voix la plus sexuelle.

**Je peux t'atteindre sur des terrains où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds, Tom Jedusor.**

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, son kimono miraculeusement resseré autour de sa taille. Jedusor ne réalisait toujours pas, bien que la dernière phrase resonne dans sa tête, et qu'il puisse encore sentir le goût d'Anna sur sa langue. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Il avait embrassé des centaines de filles qui y avaient toutes répondu avec une ferveur et un desir plus que présent. Mais jamais on ne l'avait embrassé, et jamais avec une si grande tendresse.


	8. Parole

_Coucou!!!!_

_Merci infiniment à toutes les revieweuses, je vous adore, c'est grace et pour vous que j'ecris, et j'epsère que ce chap vous fera autant plaisir que les précédents!!!!_

_Gros bisous à toutes!!_

* * *

**8. Parole**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le baiser d'Anna, et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. C'était à la fois la meilleur et la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Et comme d'habitude, il se piegeait lui même dans ses désirs de pouvoirs et d'impassibilité, il privait son corps et son esprit des plaisirs humains, comme il l'avait toujours fait, espérant devenir une bête sans coeur qui mettrait le monde à ses pieds un jour prochain.

La meilleure, parce que Tom venait de recevoir la première marque de tendresse de sa vie. La tendresse est quelque chose de très compliqué à ressentir, car on ne peut en éprouver que si elle est partagée. Une personne peut avoir un geste tendre envers une autre, mais si cet autre n'éprouve rien pour la première, il ne ressentira que du dégoût et de la répulsion. Voilà ce que Tom avait ressenti chaque fois qu'une fille avait posé la main sur lui...Du dégoût, qu'il masquait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Aucune mère l'avait prit dans ses bras, aucun père ne lui avait serré la main, aucun frère ne lui avait mis de coup de poing, aucun ami ne lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule, et aucune fille ne l'avait embrassé, pas comme l'avait fait Anna. Découvrir cette sensation de bien-être que provoque un baiser sincère et tendre, chargé d'un message qu'il ne voulait pas entendre...C'était la plus belle chose qui ne lui avait jamais été donnée.

Pourtant, cela restait aux yeux de ce prédateurs une de ses pires expériences. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi faible, aussi soumis à une personne. Elle avait eu un instant un contrôle total sur lui. Et encore maintenant, deux semaines après cet accident, son coeur battait la chamade dès qu'elle était dans les parages, et ses nuits étaient peuplées de créatures semblables à l'ukrainienne et qui l'embrassaient de bouches fièvreuses et empoisonnées jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme.

Il n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Il continuait de parler poliment à Anna, et elle le lui rendait bien, sans jamais évoquer une de leurs experiences physiques communes. Mais dès qu'il la voyait, il était intimement torturé. Il désirait trop d'elle pour qu'elle le satisfasse sur tous les plans. Il voulait à la fois qu'elle recommence à l'embrasser, aussi tendrement, et aussi qu'elle disparaisse à jamais dans les méandres de Poudlard et le laisse seul avec sa dignité et son pouvoir.

* * *

Allongé sur le canapé, il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où il était. Elle était habillée en moldue aujourd'hui, il entendait ses talons claquer contre le marbre du sol de sa chambre. Elle devait hésiter, ne sachant pas s'il était décent ou non de sortir dans pareil accoutrement. Bien entendu que c'était indécent, tout chez elle l'était sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, alors si quelque chose la faisait douter, ca serait surement insupportable aux yeux de Tom. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, il entendit soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et le bruit des talons se rapprocha dangereusement.

Dangereux, tel avait été le mot. Le mot qui correspondait le mieux, sans doute. Elle portait un pull-over de très grosse laine blanche, avec un col roulé énorme qui retombait mollement vers son épaule gauche. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par un fuseau de velours gris qui collait bien trop à sa peau, et à ses pieds, elle portait des bottines de cuir noir à hauts talons, responsables du bruit si sexy qui résonnait dans leur salle commune. Ses cheveux si longs étaient relevés en une queue de cheval très haute et un peu négligée qui rajoutait à son charme, ses grands yeux très peu maquillés, sa bouche rouge comme le sang.

**Joyeux Noël, Tom**.

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, elle n'était donc pas sortie, comme tous les jours depuis le début de ces vacances de Noël. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre ou dans un bain, laissant derrière elle cette odeur saturée de sucre qui était insouttenable pour lui. Alors qu'elle se déplaçât simplement pour venir lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, ça semblait un peu étrange.

**Joyeux Noël, Anna**.

Ce qui semblait étrange, c'était cette formalité dans leurs phrases, comme si elles étaient répétées par des acteurs plutôt qu'issues de la vraie vie. Et bien sur, le fait qu'il réponde était étrange. Ils n'aimaient pas Noël, ni un ni l'autre, mais aucun ne le savait, et quelque part ils ne souhaitaient faire aucun mal à l'autre en évoquant des passés douloureux. Ce fut Anna qui brisa cette hypocrisie.

**Il ne le sera pas plus que le tiens. Je déteste cette fête.**

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil où prenait habituellement place Tom, ce qui le rendit nerveux. Il regarda ses fesses glisser sur le cuir, ses boucles s'écraser sur le dossier, ses mains s'agripper aux accoudoirs. Il la désirait tellement que des visions aussi simples qu'elle en train de s'assoir sur SON fauteuil devenaient insupportables. Elle était donc venue discuter, elle n'allait pas bien. Peu importe.

**Qui te dis que le miens ne sera pas joyeux?**

Elle le toisa de ses yeux immenses quelques secondes, puis elle désigna, sans détourner le regard du visage de son homologue, les deux uniques cadeaux qui ornaient le pied du sapin de leur salle commune. Un sourire amer traversa les lèvres de Tom. Puis une autre expression remplaça l'amertume. Presque du sadisme, mais le peu d'experience sociale d'Anna ne pû l'identifier clairement. Il reprit, son fidel cadavre de sourire pendu aux lèvres.

**Je sais d'où vient le mien. Mais le tien?**

**Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie**.

**Moi non plus**.

**Je ne t'oblige pas à le faire**.

**Mais tu désire l'entendre autant que moi**.

**Possible**.

**Dans ce cas, faisons un marché**. _elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il propose_. **Ta biographie contre la mienne**.

**Sans mensonge?**

**Aucun.**

**Marché conclu.**

**Commence.**

**Hors de question.**

**Dans ce cas, une deuxième condition**. _encore une fois elle attendit qu'il poursuive_. **Tu m'embrasse encore**.

Elle le toisa encore, le visage plus surpris que jamais. Si elle se souvenait de la manière dont on le faisait, elle aurait sûrement sourit à ce moment là.

**Très bien**.

Tom se lança alors dans son récit. Bien sur, certains points était incomplets, mais il ne cacha rien de ce qu'il connaissait de sa propre histoire à Anna. Pendant une seconde, avant de commencer à raconter, il se dit qu'il était fou. Il acceptait de livrer des informations susceptibles de l'envoyer à Azkaban à une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quatre mois, et tout ça dans le seul but de connaitre sa vie en retour, et d'obtenir un baiser. Puérile. Idiot. Irresponsable. Les mots fusaient dans sa tête, mais il poursuivit son récit.

Il partit du mariage de sa mère, descendante de Serpentard, avec un horrible moldu. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait avec un calme légendaire, complètement étranger au caractère qu'Anna lui connaissait. Sa mère qui meure et le confit à un orphelinat moldu, les chuchottements des femmes de l'orphelinat, qui le qualifiaient d'enfant "étrange", ses premières expériences magiques, sa capacité de parler aux serpents, les tortures infligées aux enfants de l'orphelinat, la venue presque attendue de Dumbledore, la découverte concrète de ses pouvoirs, son entrée à Poudlard, l'assassinat de ses grand-parents et de son père, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, la mort de Mimi, les accusations qu'il avait porté sur Hagrid...

Il s'arrêta là. Il n'y avait plus grand chose d'interessant à raconter, après cela. N'importe qui de sensé se serait enfuit à ce moment-là. N'importe qui de sensé aurait fuit ce jeune homme déjà assassin de sang-froid, et ne l'aurait embrassé pour rien au monde. Mais pas Anna. Elle le regardait avec ce même air neutre, ses grands yeux chocolats qui paraissaient si innocents. Il ne fut même pas surpis qu'elle ne réagisse pas, après tout, Anna était différente des autres en tout point, à ses yeux.

**C'est mon tour, je suppose...**

Il acquiesça, comme si les avoeux qu'il venait de faire ne représentaient rien de grave. Bien sûr, elle était plus ou moins dégoûtée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Après tout, elle restait humaine, et découvrir qu'elle avait un meurtrier comme colocataire ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Mais comme toujours, elle ne montra rien de ce désappointement. Elle ne montrerait jamais aucun signe de crainte ou de respect, peu importe que Tom mérite un ou l'autre.

Elle se mit donc à déballer son existence, qui semblait bien pâle à côté des frasques de Tom. Elle lui avoua le décès de sa mère à sa naissance, pratiquement comme celle de Tom. Elle lui expliqua comment son père l'avait éduquée, préparée et formée pour devenir une des meilleures sorcières de sang-pur de son pays, et d'ailleurs à l'occasion. Elle lui conta ensuite le suicide de son père, son adoptement par ce couple d'anglais, et ces études à Durmstrang. Elle ne lui épargna rien, même pas le _Dotchka Podarounok_. D'ailleurs, Tom se tendit pendant qu'elle le lui raconta.

**Tu as eu mal?**

Elle le regarda, ses grands yeux franchement surpris par autant d'audace. Il ne s'excusa pas, attendant sa réponse avec un regard plus énervé que curieux, et sans aucune trace de sadisme, contrairement à d'habitude. En réalité, il était déçu. Il la croyait vierge, et il aurait aimé lui prendre cette virginité, la dévergonder, la salir, lui apposer sa marque. Il ne pourrait pas le faire. Jamais.

**Pas tellement. Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment...**

Ele continua son récit, qui ne fut plus très long. Ses parents adoptifs qui l'entrainent en angleterre, et puis son arrivée à Poudlard, trois jours avant qu'il ne la rencontre. Ils ne parlaient plus, ni un, ni l'autre. Ils s'observaient. Lui. Elle le trouvait tellement irresistible, ses cheveux noirs où scintillaient des goutelettes, restes de la neige qu'il avait reçu lors de sa dernière sortie. Ses yeux verts sombres qui la détaillaient aussi précisément qu'elle le faisait. Sa bouche trop rose et trop pleine pour qu'elle ne la désire pas. Les légers creux en dessous de ses pomettes saillantes, qui lui donnait un physique de trentenaire. Son corps mince, qui ne paraissait que finement musclé, cette carure d'intellectuel, qu'elle assimilait à ses dandy anglais qui faisaient la réputation de ce pays.

Elle. Elle avait laché ses longs cheveux qui cascadaient en boucles soyeuses et interminables, comme si on avait versé un chocolat chaud et épais le long de sa tête, ses épaules, son ventre...Ses grands yeux assortis qui appreciaient ce qu'ils voyaient. Ses pomettes hautes et dignes. Sa peau de soie blanche. Sa mouche sur la joue, toujours aussi chic. Ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Son corps si désirable. Il connaissait et désirait tout d'elle maintenant, depuis la longueur et l'épaisseur de ses cils noirs à la petitesse fragile de ses pieds. Il sourit légèrement.

**Il est temps de remplir ta part du marché**.

**Je la trouve un peu chargée, comparée à la tienne...**

Il sourit, dans une expression à la fois incrédule (il avait quand même avoué qu'il avait assassiné 4 personnes de sang-froid) et en proie à une réflexion inquiètante.

**Je peux alourdire ma part, si ça peut t'arranger...**

**Propose**. _il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, un sourire pendu aux lèvres._

**Tu m'embrasse**. _elle leva les yeux au ciel_. **Et ensuite, je t'embrasserai exactement de la même façon**.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en proie elle aussi à une intense reflexion. Elle le désirait, elle voulait se persuader que Tom était capable d'être tendre. Mais plus elle le connaissait, plus elle en doutait, et elle voulait éviter un nouveau traumatisme cranien.

**Qui te dis que j'en ai envie...**

**Personne. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. Mais tu es curieuse.**

**D'accord, marché conclu**.

Elle faisait une drôle de moue, indéchiffrable pour lui. Elle hésitait entre se laisser entraîner dans ces baisers qui ouvraient de grandes portes aux débordements physiques, et fuir comme le soir du bal. Elle opta pour la première solution, dangereuse mais plus mature. De toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix, il avait sa parole.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil, calmement, et ramena ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval, comme lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le salon. Elle s'approcha du canapé, où Tom était maintenant à demi allongé, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, un bras sur l'accoudoir, les jambes étendues sur la banquette, il ne souriait plus. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, de sa démarche à la grâce féline. Apparement inconsciente de l'effet de son geste sur lui, elle passa une jambe par dessus le bassin de Tom et s'y assise.

Il eu plus de mal à respirer, plus de mal à contrôler le rythme des battements de son coeur. On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon tant ils allaient vite. Elle était là, à califourchon sur lui, dans une pièce où personne ne pourrait les surprendre, et elle allait l'embrasser. Elle pencha son torse sur celui de Tom, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en forment plus qu'un, sa poitrine compressée contre les fins pectoraux. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et passa une main chaude et douce dans la nuque du Serpentard.

Doucement, ses lèvres vinrent s'appuyer sur celles de Tom. Les deux bouches étaient si douces et apétissantes que ce simple baiser devenait orgasmique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Comme deux semaines auparavant, elle passa la pointe de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Tom, et il ouvrit instinctivement sa bouche. Elle y fit entrer sa langue, qui alla caresser celle de Tom, avec une douceur infinie, comme si tout était acquis, comme s'ils étaient un couple totalement équilibré.

Le baiser ne s'eternisa pas. Elle savait que Tom allait prendre sa revanche dans quelques secondes, et les bouffées de chaleur que ce simple contact avait provoqué en elle n'annonçaient rien de bon quant à la suite des évènements. Ils n'étaient pas essoufflés par l'effort mis dans ce baiser, mais plutôt par le sang qui battait trop vite dans leur veine, par tout leur corps qui s'excitait à l'idée d'un simple baiser. Soudain, le regard hautain de Tom revint, accompagné de ce sourire prétentieux aussi irresistible qu'agaçant.

**A mon tour, maintenant.**

Le plus important pour lui n'était pas de l'embrasser, mais de voir s'il pouvait avoir le même pouvoir sur elle par un simple baiser. Elle paraissait un peu moins sûre d'elle, mais elle ne quittait pas sa position, son bassin toujours posé sur les hanches de Tom. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça calmement. Elle semblait se préparer à une sorte de défis interieur, et cela le fit sourire. Il se concentra ensuite du mieux qu'il pû.

Il passa, le plus doucement possible, une main dans le dos d'Anna. Une fois qu'il fut sur de bien la soutenir sans la faire souffrir (le but de la manoeuvre était quand même de se montrer tendre), il la fit basculer sous lui, d'une façon si rapide et habile qu'il se retrouva entre ses jambes écartées sans qu'elle s'en aperçu. Il la regarda dans les yeux une seconde, et y vit tant le désir bouillir qu'il eu du mal à tenir parole et à ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements sur le champ.

Il posa une main à côté de la taille d'Anna, pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, et l'autre vint prendre sa joue, sans la blesser pour une fois. Comme s'il traiter un objet de porcelaine, il vint poser ses lèvres sur la bouche rougie d'Anna. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche et tenta de forcer le passage, mais une main vint se poser sur son torse, et le repoussa.

**Tendre, Tom. C'est un défis, pas un caprice.**

Il lui sourit. Elle aurait pû être plus indulgeante, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de la préfète-en-chef, encore plus doucement. Sa bouche prit le temps de se mouver quelques secondes à la surface de l'autre, avant de demander (calmement) une ouverture, qui lui fut accordée immédiatement. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, leur langue se touchèrent, se caressèrent, s'habituèrent au goût exquis de l'autre.

Malgré ses efforts, le self-control de Tom n'atteignait pas celui de sa colocataire. Il ne détacha son visage de celui d'Anna qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de minutes, mais ne renonça pas pour autant à elle. Sa bouche alla immédiatement trouver refuge près de l'oreille de l'ukrainienne, avant de parcourir le chemin de sa machoire à son cou en passant par son menton. Ses mains restaient sages, mais plus il entendait la respiration d'Anna augmenter de rythme et d'intensité, plus il en perdait le contrôle.

**Stop, Tom.**

Elle le repoussa d'une main douce, et pour une fois il ne protesta pas. Il était bien trop sous le choc des...émotions? Il était maintenant à genoux sur le canapé, et la regardait se mettre debout, ses hauts talons claquants à nouveau le marbre. Il était perdu, il n'entendait que les battements de son coeur, tant ils étaient puissants, et il ne sentait plus que l'envie pressante d'Anna, tout le long de son corps.

**Deux baisers. C'est tout ce qu'on avait décidé. Respectons nos paroles, au moins cette fois.**

Au moins cette fois? Mais c'est précisément cette fois qu'il aurait voulu parjurer. Peu importe les conséquences, il voulait que le corps et l'âme d'Anna lui appartiennent entièrement et pour toujours. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et encore une fois, elle aurait dû sourire à ce moment là, mais elle ne le fit pas.

**Tu t'es bien débrouillé, mieux que je ne le pensais.**

Quelques pas résonnèrent sur le marbre, et j'entendis la poignée de métal de la porte de sa chambre se tourner. Un instant, elle s'arrêta. Il ne sut trop pourquoi, si elle avait voulu revenir vers lui, le rassurer d'une phrase, l'inviter dans sa chambre (mais bien sur...), mais elle se ravisa et s'enferma.


	9. Oeil pour oeil

**9. Oeil pour oeil...**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis ce fameux après-midi de Noël. Ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué, mais cette expérience avait été un moment de faiblesse pour chacun d'eux. Elle, parce qu'elle a cédé à ses demandes purement charnelles et égoïstes, dans l'espoir d'en profiter un peu. Et lui, parce qu'il était allé jusqu'à être tendre, et jusqu'à lui demander un baiser, même si objectivement, cela n'engageait à rien.

Anna, elle, ne s'en inquiètait guère. En y pensant, elle n'attendait rien de sérieux de la part de Tom Jedusor. Il leur restait encore six mois à vivre ensemble, et ils ne se reverraient sûrement plus jamais après les Aspics. Elle se voyait continuer ainsi, entre faire la guerre et faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'une séparation définitive et incontournable éloigne à jamais le problème physique et sentimentale qu'était Tom.

Lui, en revanche, prenait bien moins de recul par rapport à ces débordements. Il était Tom Jedusor, le beau, le grand, l'aimé, et il ne deviendrait jamais Tom Jedusor, la mauviette amourraché de la pute de l'Est. Jamais. Cela lui faisait trop mal, les maux qu'elle provoquait chez lui devenaient insupportables, déchirant son âme, son coeur, son esprit, ses pensées...Et il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en détacher.

* * *

Le cours de potions ne se passa pas comme d'habitude. Slughorn avait jugé que Tom et Anna devait être séparés, pour aller aider les élèves les moins doués. Anna devait supporter Agathe Blew, une Poufsouffle complètement abrutie par les vêtements et le maquillage, et Tom était en binome avec Vespa Malfoy, une vieille connaissance à lui, en quelque sorte. C'est là que l'idée lui est venue. Il s'est écoeuré lui-même une seconde, puis c'est elle qui l'a écoeuré, mais il a finit par céder à ses propres suggestions.

Vespa Malfoy était absolument tout ce qu'Anna n'était pas. Grande, ses cheveux blonds platine coupés net au niveau de ses épaules, ses grands yeux aguicheurs oscillants entre un gris froid et un bleu larmoyant, son visage en pointe, d'un blanc crémeux et hautain, son corps aux courbes envoutantes...C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Anna ressentait cette énorme poussée de jalousie chaque fois que Tom offrait un sourire charmeur à cette pimbêche.

**Tom? Tu pourrais couper les bulbes s'il-te-plait?**

Cette voix. Trop aigue, trop crissante, et à la sensualité trop forcée pour être séduisante. Malfoy était sans doute une des filles les plus insupportables du collège. Il la connaissait depuis sa quatrième année, première fois où elle avait visité son dortoir. Bien sûr, elle y avait refait quelques passages, depuis. Elle était de ces filles, qui sont presque incontournables si on veut préserver une réputation de tombeur.

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur, digne d'une publicité moldue pour un dentifrice, et se mit à l'ouvrage avec les bulbes. Il la sentait se trémousser à côté de lui, appuyer ses hanches à la table de bois, jouer avec sa plume, et il savait parfaitement qu'elle reflechissait à un moyen d'engager la conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, elle le trouva rapidement.

**Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans notre salle commune...**

Elle avait eu l'indescence de faire rouler le "_notre_" d'une façon qui ne laissait plus aucune place au sous-entendu, mais plutôt à la declaration formelle. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne pû pas deviner qu'il se moquait d'elle.

**Ho, tu sais, Stavinsky et moi avons pas mal de missions, en tant que préfets-en-chef, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre...**

**Stavinsky?**

Mauvais sujet. Il aurait pû parler de n'importe quoi, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle choisisse Anna? Elle connaissait parfaitement Anna, en plus, vu qu'elles étaient de la même année et dans la même maison, elle connaissait forcément au moins son nom. Il avait prit grand soin de ne pas prononcer son prénom, mais elle l'entrainait sur un terrain qu'il n'appreciait pas du tout. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid, fidèle à lui même.

**L'autre préfète...**

**Ho. Tu la connais bien?**

Question parfaitement bien ficelée au goût de Vespa, et pourtant si stupide et grossière aux yeux de Tom. Elle la croyait sûrement fine et astucieuse, mais même un sourd y aurait entendu l'allusion...Elle ne lui demandait pas réellement si il la connaissait, mais plutôt si il couchait avec. Sans le vouloir, mais sans pouvoir se contrôler, Tom ressera sa main autour de la lame qui tranchait les bulbes. Il sentit sa paume le bruler, et il sû qu'il se l'était coupée.

**Pas vraiment...On ne se parle jamais, en dehors des cours...**

Ho, le joli mensonge, bravo, Tom! Bien sûr qu'ils se parlaient, bien sur que sa voix basse et chaude envahissait les rêves du Serpentard, bien sur qu'il aurait aimé couché avec...Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, et faire passer l'envie de trancher la gorge à la jeune Malfoy...Pour changer de sujet, il ouvrit sa main sur la lame.

**Ho! Mais Tom, tu t'es coupé!**

Quelle imbécile...Bien sûr qu'il s'était coupé, d'où le sang sur sa main...Encore une fois, une envie de meurtre se glissa dans les idées de Tom. Ca devenait bien trop fréquent...Vespa s'occupa de nettoyer sa plaie et de lui faire un bandage de fortune, lorsqu'il déclara préférer continuer le cours que d'aller à l'infirmerie. Bien entendu, elle prit soin de caresser son poignet chaque fois qu'elle devait en faire le tour avec le tissus...

Du coin de l'oeil, Tom cru voir des accents de jalousie sur le visage d'Anna, mais il les avait sans doute rêvé...Ses fantasmes l'avaient sûrement emporté sur la réalité, comme trop souvent depuis qu'il connaissait l'ukrainienne.

* * *

Elle était assise sur le canapé de cuir où elle avait embrassé Tom, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait ramené ses genoux vers elle, et avait passé ses bras autour, serrant ses cuisses à sa poitrine. Elle n'avait même quitté sa veste, tant elle avait la tête ailleurs. Les yeux plongés dans les flammes, ils étaient d'un rouge effrayant, presque comme le sang. C'était la seule solution, se mettre en colère pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer...Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle resterait digne jusqu'au bout, peu importe les coups bas que lui ferait Tom Jedusor.

Tout s'était passé très vite, et en même temps, le moment où elle avait passé la porte et celui où elle s'était assise sur le canapé avait semblé durer des années à ses yeux. Elle rentrait de son dernier cours un peu en retard, parce que Dumbledore avait une fois de plus tenu à lui servir un de ses soporifiques discours sur l'apprentissage rigoureux de la métamorphose, qui était pour lui indispensable. Elle ne s'était pas pressée dans les couloirs, n'ayant pas très envie de faire de longues discussions avec Tom. Quand elle y reflechissait, elle aurait mille fois preferé parler avec lui...

Elle avait donné le mot de passe au tableau, qui l'avait laissé entrer non sans mentionner son uniforme incomplet. Anna détestait toujours ces robes noires, et ne manquait pas de les enlever à chaque sortie de cours, comme depuis le début de l'année. Elle était entrée dans la salle commune, vide. Elle avait esquissé un mouvement pour aller dans sa chambre, et s'y déshabiller avant de revenir somnoler près du feu, mais elle s'était stoppée dans son élan. En un bruit, un seul, elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Tom était en train de coucher avec cette satanée Malfoy.

Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, son coeur battait plus fort, et les larmes perçaient le marron bouillant de ses prunelles. Elle s'était assise sur le cuir du divan, et avait ravalé sa tristesse, en la remplaçant par du dégoût et de la colère. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses sentiments se transformèrent encore, pour atteindre ce moment où seule la vengeance est importante. Elle réflechissait à une manière de faire payer ça à Tom...Et quand elle eu trouvé, un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres rouges...Bien sûr, c'était encore loin d'un sourire, mais c'était la première fois depuis des années que sa bouche se tordait en autre chose qu'une moue de dégoût.

Elle se condamnait elle-même à cet enfer. Elle aurait pû sortir de leurs appartements, aller faire un tour dans le parc et ne revenir qu'après l'heure du diner, et puis aller directement se coucher. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle préférait rester dans le salon, et entendre leurs bruits. Les murs n'étaient pas minces, mais on aurait crû qu'il avait amplifier les sons de sa chambre. Elle entendait le dos de Vespa taper contre la porte de bois à chaque coup de rein de Tom, elle entendait cette imbécile gémir le prénom de Tom, et en écoutant bien, elle entendait même les grognements de celui-ci.

Si elle voulait entendre tout cela, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de cette musique écoeurante. En revanche, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'en s'éloignant d'eux, sa colère se serait apaisée, et avec elle les envies de vengeances se seraient éteintes. Or, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait...Tom y allait de plus en plus fort pour la faire souffrir, et au jeu du plus puissant elle ne déclarerait jamais forfait. Pour courroner le tout, elle était certaine, quelque part au fond d'elle, que ses attaques envers Tom lui faisaient aussi mal que les siennes, même si aucun d'eux ne l'avouait jamais.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, et sans que les bruits ne cessent tout ce temps, Anna entendit la porte de la chambre de Tom s'ouvrir. Les yeux toujours au coeur des flammes, elle ne bougeait pas, comme une statue. Elle entendit le bruit d'un baiser volé, un chuchottement inintelligible, et un ricanement crissant, insupportable. Quelques pas résonnèrent sur le sol de marbre, et Anna pria une seconde pour que Vespa trébuche sur les tapis...Prière non exaucée, malheureusement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et se referma. Anna aurait sûrement dû se détendre après le départ de Vespa, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire.

Tom vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil de cuir. Se préparant d'avance au choc qu'elle allait recevoir en voyant son visage, Anna se tourna d'un coup sec vers lui, le visage fermé et les yeux d'une rougeur flamboyante. Il était parfaitement détendu, assis une jambe croisée sur l'autre, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir. Il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette blanche, nouée autour de ses hanches, laissant apparaitre 70 pourcents des parties les plus interessantes de son anatomie. Un sourire énorme et prétentieux trônait sur ses lèvres parfaites. Pourtant, son regard assuré se vrilla lorsqu'il croisa celui d'Anna, un peu trop blessé et innocent pour qu'il le supporte.

**Tu aimes vraiment me faire mal, hein?**

Il opina vaguement, apparement incapable de parler, mais soucieux de continuer sa petite torture perverse. Elle parlait d'une voix basse et chaude, presque un murmure, et son accent était plus que présent. Sans dévier son regard, elle reprit de la même voix dérangeante par rapport à la situation.

**Est-ce que c'est...Jouissif?**

Le visage de Tom redevint cette caricature sadique. Il était surpris par la rougeur intense des iris d'Anna, mais n'en fit pas cas.

**Orgasmique.**

Lui aussi prenait des accents feutrés, sensuels, ils jouaient sur ce même terrain insouttenable. Anna détourna son regard, pour fixer le feu à nouveau. Elle acquiesça en signe de compréhension, et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du repas. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, faisant apporter son dîner par un elfe de maison, et ignorant le sourire narquois qui voletait sur la bouche de Tom le reste de la journée.

* * *

La nuit arriva bien vite. Il était particulièrement fier de sa journée. Tout avait si mal commencé, avec ces interrogations stupides qui l'obsedaient...Et puis cette imbecile de Vespa Malfoy avait enjolivé son après-midi. Ho, bien sur, cette fille ne valait rien, en profondeur. Elle était parfaitement creuse, et même sa surface n'était pas de très bonne qualité. Elle ne l'avait pas mené à l'orgasme, mais cela ne le surprit pas, il n'avait pas réellement envie de coucher avec elle, son seul désir était de faire souffrir Anna, et il était intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure façon d'y parvenir.

Il aurait aimé savoir à quel point il l'avait blessée...Malheureusement, ça faisait partie des choses qu'il était impossible de savoir. Les autres filles pleuraient, plus ou moins fort et plus ou moins longtemps selon leur degré de douleur...Elles criaient, ne mangeaient plus, déprimaient, se mettaient à fumer...Tellement de signes susceptibles de le rassurer, mais qui ne viendraient jamais avec Anna. Il n'était sur que d'une chose, c'était qu'il l'avait mise en colère. Il le voyait à ses prunelles qui rougeoyaient d'une façon si étrange et effrayante.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu jusqu'à ce qu'il parte manger dans la grande salle. Il avait diné en ignorant complètement les sourires suggestifs de Vespa, ce qui n'avait pas découragé la jeune Serpentard. Elle s'était assise à sa droite, et tenté chaque fois qu'il la repoussait de poser sa main sur sa jambe, ou de jouer avec ses cheveux. Il apprecia qu'Anna ne vienne pas diner avec les autres, elle aurait sûrement remarqué qu'il n'était pas aussi interessé par Malfoy qu'il voulait le lui faire croire.

Lorsqu'il était remonté dans leur salle commune, elle était dans sa chambre. Il en avait profité pour prendre un bain de plus pour bien se débarasser du goût de la peau de cette Malfoy sur la sienne. Elle avait beau être de sang-pur, elle le souillait. Il ne supportait plus ces contacts avec d'autres qu'Anna, et c'était peut-être cela, le fond du problème. Ses contacts avec elle n'étaient jamais vraiment poussés, et quand ils l'étaient, comme le soir où il l'avait surprise pendant sa ronde, ce n'était pas lui qui en profitait...

Il alla dormir tôt, craignant de supporter ses propres réflexions trop longtemps. Il ne rêva pas, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps...Il se reveilla à deux heures du matin, lorsqu'Anna claqua la porte de la salle commune. Elle partait faire cette fameuse ronde, celle qu'elle detestait tant. Il resta allongé sur le dos, profitant encore quelques minutes de la chaleur de son lit avant de devoir le quitter pour aller à son tour surveiller le chateau.

Anna était, au quotidien, une fille très prévisible. Il savait toujours à quelle heure elle se levait, ce qu'elle prenait au petit-déjeuner, à quelle heure elle prenait une douche, à quelle heure elle sortait pour lire, ou quand est-ce qu'elle avait envie de parler avec lui. Elle était en quelque sorte programmée comme une horloge. Ce qui ne gênait en rien Tom, qui détestait les surprises, en général.

D'habitude, elle rentrait de sa ronde à 2H45. Autant dire qu'elle virevolatait dans le chateau plus qu'elle ne surveillait. Elle faisait un bref tour des lieux, puis passait une bonne demi-heure dans le parc ou près du lac. Il l'avait suivi une fois, et il l'observait par la fenêtre, la plupart du temps. Pas cette fois, cependant. Il tenait à tester ses limites, et il pouvait largement resister à l'envie de se pencher par la fenêtre simplement pour voir ses longues boucles satinés voleter sous la neige.

Ce soir-là, elle se fit plus longue. Cela l'intrigua, car elle n'avait jamais bouleversé ses habitudes, avant cela. Il jugea bien sur que ce n'était qu'un détail, bien que son heure habituelle fut dépassé d'une demi-heure lorsque la porte claqua de nouveau. Elle avait sûrement pris son livre, et s'était attardée dans le parc en le lisant...De toute façon, il s'en fichait éperdument, et puis il avait ses propres affaires à régler.

Il attendit qu'elle regagne sa chambre, puis se prépara à son tour, et sortie faire sa ronde. Rien à signaler, le chateau était aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Quelques tableaux qui râlent contre la lumière de sa baguette, des portes qui claquent, signe que les élèves sortent toujours en cachette...Rien de spécial, donc. Il prit son temps, lui aussi, espérant qu'Anna se ferait du soucis, et peut-être même qu'elle descendrait à sa rencontre.

* * *

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Anna était loin de se faire du soucis pour lui, à ce moment là. Debout dans sa chambre, elle vérifiait l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge, impatiente de mettre son plan à l'ouvrage. Tellement impatiente qu'elle sautillait presque sur place, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle avait tout exagéré. Sa chambre était parfumé au même arôme que ses cheveux, cette odeur saturée de sucre qu'il aimait tant. Elle portait son peignoire de satin doré, et en dessous, des sous-vêtements sexy et de soie noire qui tranchaient comme des lames sur sa peau de porcelaine. Elle avait laché ses longs cheveux, qui bouclaient sensuellement jusqu'à ses fesses, et dont la frange lisse tombait gracieusement au dessus des deux sourcils fins. Elle s'était fait un regard de charbon en noircissant tout le contour de son oeil, ce qui intensifiait encore son regard félin. Elle n'avait pas maquillé ses lèvres, mais les avait tellement mordillé qu'elle étaient aussi rouges et gonflées qu'après une séance de chirurgie plastique. Tout était parfait, elle n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre...

* * *

A cinq heures du matin, il jugea qu'il était grand temps de revenir dans ses appartements. Anna dormirait sûrement à cette heure, et il arriverait peut-être à la reveiller, en faisant un peu trop de bruit en ouvrant les portes. Il donna le mot de passe au portrait, qui le gratifia d'un sourire respectueux en le laissant entrer dans la pièce. Le salon était vide, comme il s'y était attendu, seul le crépitement des flammes resonnaient dans la pièce de marbre et de velours.

Il commença à marcher vers la porte de sa chambre. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps de sommeil avant de devoir aller en cours, et la nuit prochaine ne serait pas meilleure. Heureusement demain,il ne serait pas obligé de coucher avec une groupie pour se convaincre qu'il était plus fort qu'Anna. Soudain, un son l'arracha à ses songes. Pas vraiment un son, mais un mot clair. Pas vraiment un mot non plus, mais un prénom. Et pas un simple prénom, mais _son_ prénom.

**Anna...**

Une deuxième fois. Il ne le rêvait pas, il ne l'inventait pas...Le prénom était vraiment prononcé par quelqu'un, quelque part dans la pièce. Une sorte de soupire...Une voix masculine...Il ne fallut que trois secondes pour que Tom sorte de ses gonds. Sans plus réflechir, il marcha d'un pas plus lourd jusqu'à la porte de la chambre à coucher de l'ukrainienne, et l'ouvrit à la volée. La vision qui l'y attendait finit de lui faire perdre la raison.

Un garçon était assis sur le bord du lit d'Anna, et la tenait par les hanches. Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui, le peignoire assez ouvert pour que même Tom (qui ne la voyait que de dos) puisse apercevoir quelques carrés de chair blanche. Il voyait même les faibles ondulations des hanches si fines d'Anna sur celles du garçons. Une main du garçon était remontée jusqu'à ce que Tom compris comme la poitrine d'Anna...Quand à elle, une de ses mains appuyait le visage du garçon contre le sien, et l'autre était perdue vers son bas-ventre. Tom repensa aux gémissements du garçon, et il ne tint pas plus longtemps.

**Anna!**

Celle-ci tourna vivement son visage vers lui, apparemment pas surprise de le voir dans sa chambre alors qu'elle embrassait goulument un autre garçon. Elle vit Tom s'avancer vers eux comme un fou, et elle prit soin de décoller son bassin de celui du garçon. Elle essuya sa main contre le jean de ce dernier, de façon à ce que Tom puisse voir et comprendre son geste. Il poussa un grognement de rage, digne d'une bête de la pire espèce.

Il attrapa le col du garçon, et le fit sortir de la chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière eux. Elle entendit quelques cris étouffés, quelques coups, contre le mur et contre autre chose qui ne résonnait pas dans la pièce (sûrement le corps du pauvre type). Sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, ni même de refermer son peignoire, Anna se leva du lit et alla coller son oreille à la porte. De l'autre côté, Tom murmurait des choses aux garçons, des choses qu'elle pouvait entendre.

**Deux choses, Stew. Ne la touche plus jamais. Ne l'effleures même pas, ne lui parle pas, ne la regarde même pas, ne cherche même pas l'odeur de son parfum...Fais comme si elle n'existait pas.**

Il parlait de sa voix cassée, celle qu'il avait dès qu'il perdait le controle des choses. Il hachurait les mots, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe pour être sûr que l'autre comprenne.

**Et la deuxième. Ne raconte à personne ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ni ce qui s'est passé avec elle, ni ce qui se passe avec moi. Jamais.**

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais Anna devina qu'il avait acquiescé. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Elle alla immédiatement reprendre place sur le lit, au cas où la tempête n'était pas complètement passée. Ce qui fut le cas, évidemment.

Tom ouvrit violemment la porte, et se rua sur elle. En moins d'une seconde, elle n'était plus du tout maitre de la situation, physiquement parlant. Il était allongé sur elle, lourd de tout son poids, lui brisant presque les côtes. Elle écartait un peu le jambes pour qu'il prenne place au milieu et la fasse moins souffrir mais il grogna, peu amène. Il prit sa machoire dans une main, des deux côtés de sa bouche pulpeuse, et la serra si fort qu'elle crut exploser de douleur. Leurs visages se touchaient presque, mais aucune intention de baiser ne les traversa.

**Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?!!!!!**

Il s'emportait déjà, et malgré la douleur, elle se sut victorieuse. Il criait, avait cette voix rauque. Alors qu'elle continuait de cette voix basse et feutrée, à laquelle il ne resistait jamais.

**Tu as dit que c'était orgasmique...J'ai droit à un orgasme, moi aussi.**

Le mot orgasme dans sa bouche, le "_r"_ légèrement roulé, le "_a_" chaud et le "_s_" tamisé...Tout cela était bien trop érotique...Pourtant, il devait continuer d'être en colère, car il continuait de l'être, intérieurement.

**La prochaine fois que tu as envie d'avoir un orgasme, appelle moi au lieu de faire n'importe quoi...**

**Je n'avais pas forcément envie que ce soit toi qui me donne cet orgasme...**

Il ressera sa prise sur sa machoire et grogna encore. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, et son coeur battait une chamade sans nom.

**Reflechis, petite sotte! Tu sais tout ce dont je suis capable, et tu fais ce genre de gamineries? Tu sais jusqu'où je pourrais aller par vengeance, Anna...**

Elle se rappella soudain qu'elle s'adressait non pas à un adolescent anglais moyen, mais à un tueur de sang-froid qui était même coupable de patricide! Il risquait de tuer ce garçon à n'importe quel faux pas, maintenant. Ho, elle ne s'interessait pas vraiment à lui, elle ne savait même pas son nom, mais elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort d'un élève.

Elle se contracta un peu, et il dessera ses doigts autour de ses joues, qui avaient laissé des marques rondes et rouges. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à répondre à cette question, car sur ce plan il lui était supérieur. Elle essaya donc de feinter, de l'embarquer dans un baiser moins chaste que ceux qu'elle lui avait donné jusqu'à présent.

Il sentait son parfum dans sa cheveux, dans toute la pièce, mais il baignait aussi l'odeur de son parfum à _lui..._Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il la vit approcher ses lèvres, mais il la repoussa avant qu'elle ne le touche. Elle pris un air outré, qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas volé. Il ne sourit pas, contrairement à d'habitude, et son magnifique visage se tordit en une moue dégoutée qui fit s'arrêter le coeur d'Anna.

**Tu es souillée, je ne mélangerai pas ma salive ni mon sang au sien...**_il désigna la porte d'un coup de tête_.

Il se releva, saisi la poignée de la porte, puis se tourna vers Anna. Son visage était toujours dégouté, mais il paraissait également curieux, maintenant.

**As-tu été plus loin avec lui qu'avec moi?**

Elle reflechit quelques secondes, pesant chaque mot qu'elle désirait prononcer. Il lui fallait dire la vérité, car elle ne tenait pas à mentir à Tom, pas après les actes de franchises qu'ils avaient fait l'un envers l'autre. Il fallait aussi qu'elle le laisse dans sa jalousie, mais pas au point qu'il eu envie de tuer l'autre garçon, Stew Peed.

**Ca dépend ce que tu veux dire**..._il parut encore plus curieux_...**Je lui ai fait plus de choses qu'à toi**..._ses dents se serrèrent_...**Mais il ne m'a pas amenée à l'orgasme comme tu l'as fait.**

S'il se détendit, il ne le montra pas. Sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, il ferma la porte derrière lui et partit dans sa chambre. Elle était fière d'elle, fière de cette journée qui avait si mal commencé, et qui finissait sur une note de victoire, parfaite.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le nouveau chap!!!!!_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut!!!_

_Un énorme merci au revieweuses: **memelyne, maryhe, morticia slytherin, loudee **et** ayame raving-mad**. Si j'écris aussi vite, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver vos revoews, qui sont toujours droles et agréables!!!_

_Je vous fait de très gros bisous, et à bientot pour le prochain!!!_

_Deb_

_PS: j'ai appelé la fille Malfoy "Vespa" parce que ça veut dire "guêpe" en latin, et comme donner des noms d'animaux semble être une tradition chez les Malfoy..._


	10. Ma faiblesse, ta force

_Salut à toutes, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre...Je crois bien que c'est celui avec lequel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour vous!!_

_Un bisou à toutes les anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre pas PM, vos reviews sont vraiment revigorantes : )_

_Et un bisou tout particulier, accompagné d'un grand merci, à Lila Flow, ma beta toute neuve!!!!_

_Oubliez pas de me laisser pleins de reviews!!! Je vous adore!!!_

_Deb_

**

* * *

**

**10. Ma faiblesse, ta force.**

Tout cela était d'un ridicule pesant. Cette obsession que chacun avait pour l'autre, et cette barrière qu'ils mettaient pourtant entre eux. Nul ne pourrait jamais les comprendre. Même si on ne parlait pas de sentiments, leur relation était incompréhensible : deux jeunes adultes de sexe opposés, vivants ensemble, et qui s'attirent mutuellement, d'une attirance plus forte que toutes celles qu'ils avaient subi avant. La fin de l'histoire n'était pourtant pas difficile à trouver : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...

Mais pas Tom et Anna. Non, eux préféraient se faire souffrir, se jouer des tours, parier sur leurs forces. Echanger leurs rôles, tantôt chat, tantôt souris, tantôt bourreau, tantôt victime...Le sado-masochisme qui transpirait de leurs actes était palpable, même si aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Ils continuaient de vivre cette monotonie, qui ressemblait plus à des montagnes russes qu'à la routine classique.

Le prof de potions avait enfin daigné les remettre ensemble. Vespa lançait des regards plein d'espoir à Tom, depuis le premier rang, qu'il ignorait poliment. Pourtant, Anna était toujours jalouse. Jalouse de cette crinière blonde et disciplinée qui battait ces frêles épaules, jalouse de ce sourire aguicheur qui allumait ce visage pointu, jalouse de ces grands yeux gris bleuté qui lui lançaient des éclairs...

**Tu es jalouse**, _remarqua Tom avec un sourire narquois_.

**Rêve**, _rétorqua-t-elle_.

**Alors, pourquoi la fusilles-tu du regard ?**

Pour toute réponse, l'ukrainienne se contenta de jeter un regard rougeoyant à son colocataire. Bien sur qu'elle était jalouse, mais il l'était aussi, elle en était sûre. Elle en avait eu la preuve deux soirs plutôt, quand elle embrassait Stew, dans une position plutôt suggestive, et que Tom avait déboulé dans sa chambre comme un damné, prêt à trancher toute partie du corps de Stew qui ait ne serait-ce que frôler la peau de sa chère Anna.

Le sujet était évité. Tom avait prévenu Anna, mais elle n'en faisait guère cas, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à ce pauvre Stew. Du moins, elle en fût sûre jusqu'à ce fameux après-midi. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein cours de Métamorphoses avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, un autre professeur (celui de Botanique, elle en était presque sûre) entra dans la salle.

Il venait de découvrir ledit Stew dans une des serres, à la limite de l'agonie. Il avait été anéanti d'un coup de baguette, et puis on l'avait saupoudré de plantes carnivores, qui avaient commencé à entamer sa chair avant que le professeur ne le découvre. L'élève avait été placé en quarantaine à l'infirmerie, et peinait à se remettre de ses nombreuses et douloureuses blessures.

A l'annonce de ce qui était arrivé, Anna s'était figée. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Le pauvre Stew subissait les conséquences de ses actes à elle...Si le sentiment de culpabilité naquit dans son estomac, il fut aussitôt rejoint par un élan de regret. Elle aurait souhaité aller s'excuser auprès de cet innocent dont elle avait profité, mais Tom avait formellement interdit au garçon de parler à Anna, et elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, du moins pas plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

Elle prit grand soin de ne pas regarder Tom, quand on leur dit la vérité sur ce pauvre Stew. Si un regard, complice ou accusateur, s'échangeait entre les préfets-en-chef, le vieux Dumbledore le remarquerait sans doute et s'empresserait d'avoir un entretien privé avec eux et de les cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à table.

En revanche, lorsque le crépuscule arriva, et qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Tom dans le salon de leur salle commune, elle jugea bon de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, et admira quelques instants le visage de son colocataire. Il était à demi-allongé sur le canapé de cuir, et avait le regard fixé dans les flammes, son uniforme nonchalamment déboutonné, sa bouche tordue en une moue aguicheuse. Elle, allongée sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol, se tenait sur ses coudes, et laissait le feu lécher ses cheveux encore mouillés, répandant cette fameuse odeur de fraise dans toute la pièce.

**Tom ?**

Il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux verts plantés dans le chocolat d'Anna, la moue séductrice toujours sur ses lèvres pleines.

**Tu vas me le dire ?** _Reprit-elle_.

Il sourit, et s'étira tranquillement de tout son long. Il semblait réfléchir à une réponse possible, et son sourire se fit pervers.

**Tout dépend...**

**De quoi ?**

**Et bien, veux-tu savoir si je l'ai fait...Ou bien comment ça s'est passé?**

Elle hésita quelques instants. Choisir n'était pas simple, et elle décida de s'épargner cette torture. De toute façon, tous ces ornements n'étaient destinés qu'à la distraire.

**Les deux...**_Le sourire de Tom se fit plus grand_.

**Et bien...Oui, je l'ai fait, mais j'imagine que tu t'en doutais...Ca s'est passé très lentement. J'avais dans l'idée de ne pas le tuer, et je voulais au moins retirer le plaisir d'en garder des souvenirs plus nombreux...**

Le visage d'Anna composa ce masque d'indifférence qui ne trompait plus Tom depuis longtemps. Elle était profondément choquée par son attitude, par ce peu de valeur qu'il donnait à la vie et à la souffrance d'autrui. Quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était moins stable, nuancée de trémolos insupportables pour elle.

**Pourquoi ?...Il n'avait pas failli à sa promesse, il ne m'avait même plus regardé...**

**Ca ne suffisait pas. Il serait injuste qu'il s'en sorte sans une égratignure alors que j'ai dû supporter son odeur dans tes cheveux...**

**Tu es un monstre, Tom !**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il avait bondi du canapé où il était allongé une seconde plus tôt. Esquivant la table basse, il fit dos au feu et se jeta sur elle, prenant tout de même soin de s'appuyer sur ses poings, de chaque côté du corps frêle, pour ne pas l'étouffer. Contre toute attente, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il colla son torse à sa poitrine, et qu'il posa sa joue contre la sienne.

Son nez suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire, chatouilla le creux de son oreille, avant d'aller se perdre dans son cou, humant à fond l'odeur sucrée dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau d'ivoire. Leurs deux coeurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson, et ils sentaient chacun leurs respirations se saccader, leurs souffles manquer, leurs cerveaux se vriller...

**Je suis simplement jaloux, Anna...**

Il parlait avec cette voix cassée, celle qu'elle aimait tant, celle qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, et aucun n'auraient songé à être acerbe à ce moment-là. C'était comme si toutes les terreurs, toutes les aigreurs du passé s'étaient évanouies. Une seconde, ils crurent même qu'ils auraient pu se faire une réelle déclaration.

Bien entendu, aucun d'eux ne le fit, ils se contentèrent de vivre ce moment, bien plus lentement que la décence l'autorisait. Le visage toujours enfouit dans le cou d'Anna, Tom se mit à embrasser la peau bouillonnante, à y donner quelques imperceptibles coups de langue. Tout était très doux, très lent, comme si le temps avait ralenti.

**Tu ne peux pas imaginer...**_il embrassa son cou_**...Combien j'ai envie de toi...**_Sa langue suivit lentement le dessin de sa clavicule..._**Constamment**.

Sa bouche arrivait maintenant au niveau du manubrium d'Anna, mais au lieu de descendre le long du sternum, comme elle s'y était attendue, il la fit remonter doucement la pente de sa gorge.

**Chaque jour...**_il déposa un léger baiser sur sa peau_**...Chaque nuit...**_nouveau baiser, plus haut_**...C'est insupportable...**

En temps normal, Anna aurait été à la fois fière et embarrassée par de telles paroles. Mais les baisers de Tom étaient trop bons, la chaleur de son corps sur le sien trop réconfortante, et il ne lui fallut que trois secondes pour oublier le garçon qui agonisait en ce moment même par sa faute.

**La colère qui m'a envahie...**_il embrassait maintenant son menton, remontait vers sa mâchoire, puis le lobe de son oreille_**...Quand j'ai vu que tu lui donnais plus de toi que tu ne le fais avec moi...**

Son visage remonta en face de celui d'Anna. Leurs nez se frôlaient, et leurs yeux étaient intensément plongés dans ceux de l'autre. A bout de souffle tous les deux, leurs haleines se mêlaient contre les lèvres de l'autre. L'une, bouillante et sucrée, qui vrillait encore plus l'esprit de Tom. Et l'autre, plus neutre mais toute aussi chaude, qui donnait des maux de tête à Anna tant elle la perdait.

**Je...**_elle referma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses mots plutôt que sur le visage de Tom_**...Je faisais semblant...**

**Je le sais bien...**_il ricana faiblement_**...Je l'aurais tué s'il en avait été autrement...**

Il repositionna un bras sur le tapis, et coucha un peu plus son corps sur celui d'Anna. Il sentait parfaitement les hanches de celle-ci sous les siennes, ses jambes qui s'écartaient docilement, son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration saccadée, la poitrine sous laquelle le coeur s'affolait. De nouveau, ils se plongeaient dans le regard flamboyant de l'autre.

Les mains d'Anna, qui avaient été inertes jusqu'à présent, vinrent prendre en coupe le visage de Tom. Chaque paume, d'une douceur et d'une chaleur rarement égalée, vint caresser faiblement les joues d'albâtre du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lentement, appréciant la chaleur qui encadrait maintenant son visage, Tom fit descendre son visage sur celui qu'il aimait tant. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Anna, presque aussi doucement que le jour où il l'avait embrassé sur le canapé. Quelques secondes de pure tendresse naquirent de cet échange, puis tout s'emballa.

Anna, mue par une sauvagerie propre à son peuple, passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Tom, y laissant une envie tracée aussi nette qu'un tatouage au fer rouge. Ce dernier poussa sa langue dans la bouche d'Anna, qui l'accueillit pour le moins chaleureusement.

Le bout de leurs langues se touchèrent, déclenchant un spasme d'excitation et de plaisir dans chacun des deux coeurs. Puis, tantôt doucement, tantôt avec plus d'entrain, la surface des deux langues se caressèrent, détectant le goût de l'autre, apprenant toujours plus à le connaître, à le savourer.

Les mains d'Anna caressèrent du bout des doigts le visage de Tom, descendant en passant par la mâchoire, la gorge, les bras, puis revenant vers la clavicule, les pectoraux, le ventre ferme, jusqu'à arriver à la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle sentit le corps au-dessus d'elle se crisper, et ne fit pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, voulant comme lui prolonger ce moment fantastique et inconnu.

Elle remonta ses doigts doux et chauds sur la chemise blanche, commençant à la déboutonner par le bas, et prenant bien soin de caresser lentement et tendrement chaque nouveau lambeau de chair découvert avant de s'attaquer à un autre bouton de nacre. Tom grogna de plaisir sous ses caresses, et une vague de fierté envahit l'ukrainienne.

Passant ses paumes de chaque côté de ses pectoraux saillants, elle le défit entièrement de sa chemise. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à dénouer sa cravate verte et argentée, les yeux toujours fermés, la bouche toujours actrice d'un baiser passionné. Lorsque son torse fut parfaitement nu devant elle, Anna encercla sa nuque de ses mains, scellant leurs deux visages plus que de raison.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles épaisses et rouges d'Anna, haletant. Jamais il n'avait goûté à un aussi bon baiser, peu importe le nombre de filles qui avaient collé leurs langues à la sienne. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Il avait l'air étonné lui-même de se mettre à parler, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas ce qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Anna attendit, haletante elle aussi, qu'il dévoile ses pensées.

Au lieu de ça, un fracas les fit tout deux sursauter. Ils se relevèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, leurs jambes un peu chancelantes. Un miaulement agacé retentit, et ce fut Tom qui compris le premier qui était responsable de cette insupportable interruption. Il soupira, profondément vexé.

Sur une petite commode, Nitch vrillait d'un regard assassin un hibou des marais, qui le lui rendait bien, à l'abris derrière le double vitrage de la fenêtre. Tom, toujours torse nu, alla ouvrir la fenêtre, et laissa entrer un vent qui glaça ses dernières ardeurs.

Violemment, il saisit le rapace entre ses mains et le posa sur la commode. Anna poussa un grognement et vint retirer Nitch, le blotissant dans ses bras tout en jetant un regard assassin à son colocataire. Tom défit le bout de parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau, et l'entrouvrit prudemment. Soudain, il poussa un grognement agacé. Vraiment, cet abruti le lui paierait. Alors qu'il était si proche du but, que Anna était si ouverte, que ses armes étaient baissées. Il s'était sentit faible lui aussi, faible d'aimer autant le simple contact du satin de sa peau, de la soie de ses cheveux, du chocolat de ses prunelles, de l'odeur de fraise qu'elle dégageait...

**Qui est-ce?**

Sa voix, bien que visiblement trop cassée pour faire croire qu'elle était décontractée, sonnait toujours comme la mélodie du bonheur aux oreilles de Tom. Il secoua la tête, s'en voulant d'avoir pareilles stupides idées. Sans lui répondre, il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut tout haut.

_Chère Mlle Stavinsky, cher M Jedusor,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à venir boire le thé dans mes appartements, en compagnie de certains de vos camarades. Nous discuterons de choses et d'autres, de votre scolarité ou de vos occupations externes, dans un cadre convivial je l'espère._

_Je vous attendrai dès 20 heures, dans mon bureau dont vous connaissez déjà l'emplacement, j'en suis sûr._

_Amicalement,_

_Professeur Horace Slughorn, directeur de notre chère maison._

Tom souffla. Ce vieux fou avait beau être à ses pieds, il continuait de l'embarasser avec ces réunions pesantes. De son côté, Anna affichait cette même expression curieuse et candide qui donnait des vertiges à son colocataire.

**Boire le thé avec un professeur?**

C'était le genre de chose qui ne se faisait pas du tout à Durmstrang, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu faire ici, malgré les nombreux rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Apparement, même cinq mois après son arrivait, elle avait encore quelques surprises dans ce collège. Tom soupira.

**Oui, ce sont des espèces de réunions que Slughorn donne avec ses chouchous. Dès qu'il juge qu'un élève est hors du commun ou s'il a des origines louables, il est bon pour le Club de Slug...**

**Le Club de Slug...**

Tom ne répondit pas, elle avait dit ça d'un air pensif, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur. En réalité, elle se demandait quelle était sa place dans ce genre de réunion. Oui, elle était de sang-pur, oui, elle était une excellent élève, mais non, les échanges conviviaux n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour elle, et même le directeur de leur "chère maison" aurait dû s'en douter...

**On est forcés d'y aller?**

Tom sourit. Il s'imagina une seconde qu'elle disait cela pour rester ici avec lui au lieu d'aller à cette réunion, et pour pouvoir finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé quelques minutes plus tôt...Bien sur, il savait que la seule raison de ce manque d'entrain était qu'elle allait devoir parler, et qu'elle detestait toujours cela...Elle ne parlait qu'avec Tom, en fait. Elle était bien forcée de le faire avec Dumbledore, puisqu'il lui faisait la conversation dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et avec les quelques élèves qu'elle s'autorisait à réprimander pour remplir son cotât.

**Plus ou moins...Mieux vaut y aller, en fait. Je ne tiens pas à me fâcher avec ce bon vieux Slug...**

**Pourquoi cela?**

Un sourire mutin passa sur les lèvres de Tom. Elle le trouvait tellement beau comme ça. Ses traits habituellement si durs et matures, qui devenaient presque frais avec ce sourire. Elle eu soudain l'impression que peut-être, un jour, Tom deviendrait un humain à part entière.

**Il fait partie des gens qui...me sont utiles...**

Il fuyait toute réponse honnête, et Anna ne l'y poussa pas. Après tout, elle ne tenait pas à une révélation aussi glaçante que celles auxquelles elle avait eu droit quelques jours plus tôt, dans ce même salon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'énorme horloge, qui affichait 18 heures 30. Elle soupira. Tout cela était si surfait, si inutile...Sans regarder Tom, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour s'y préparer. Et se calmer, occasionnellement. Elle s'assis, dos appuyé contre la porte de bois, tête serrée entre ses genoux.

Elle l'avait tellement désiré, et elle s'en voulait tant pour cela...Elle s'était autorisée des gestes bien trop imprégnés de tendresse, bien trop proches de lui. Elle n'avait pas été violente, pas blessante...Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé, même les baisers les plus tendres qu'ils s'étaient donnés avaient eu lieu dans un contexte de haine ou de défis.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle partit dans la salle de bains, voulant une nouvelle fois plonger dans l'eau bouillante et les parfums sucrés. Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, Anna se déshabilla lentement, voulant passer le plus de temps possible loin de Tom, loin de celui qui la rendait faible.

Elle sauta litteralement dans l'eau, ce qui déclencha un frisson agréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle songea une seconde à ce qui aurait pû se passer si le hibou ne les avait pas interrompu. La chaleur du corps de Tom sur le sien, son odeur enivrante où elle détectait quelques notes de son propre parfum, ses magnifiques yeux verts plongés dans les siens, ses lèvres pleines qui réchauffaient sa bouche, sa langue humide et tiède qui caressait la sienne avec douceur ou entrain...Elle avait tellement aimé ça, et elle se détestait tellement pour avoir autant besoin de lui...Elle grogna.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bain, elle enroula fébrilement une serviette chaude autour d'elle, craignant le courant d'air glacé qui filait dans toute la pièce. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait rien pris pour se vêtir, et elle se vit une nouvelle fois forcée d'aller dans le salon.

* * *

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon. Décidément, elle voulait sa mort. Elle était là, habillée d'une simple serviette blanche serrée autour de sa poitrine et qui arrivait de justesse en dessous de ses fesses, les gouttes d'eau qui scintillaient à la surface de sa peau immaculée, ses longs cheveux rendus lisses par l'eau, le visage pâle et démaquillé. Tout simplement sublime, il dû ravaler un trop-plein de salive. 

**Tom ?**

Il s'était installé sur le canapé, mais il se releva dès qu'elle s'adressa à lui. Il était fébrile, parce qu'elle était trop tentante, trop indécente, trop sulfureuse et trop candide en même temps pour qu'il le supporte. Elle n'avait donc aucune notion de la pression qu'elle lui mettait en se montrant ainsi ?

**Oui...**_Elle repéra sa voix cassée. Plutôt étrange, d'habitude il n'avait cette voix que lorsqu'il était hors de lui, ou bien qu'ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre...Elle fit comme si rien n'était_.

**Est-ce qu'il faut s'habiller...d'une certaine manière, pour ce genre de réunion ?**

Il sourit. Il lui aurait volontiers rétorqué qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester nue, et surtout, de ne pas aller à cette maudite réunion. Mais bien sur, l'ukrainienne n'aurait pas apprécié sa réponse, et ils se seraient encore fait la tête pendant une bonne semaine.

**Non...**

D'habitude, il mettait son uniforme pour aller là-bas. Mais d'habitude, les réunions n'avaient pas lieu si tard dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Anna en uniforme, il aimait tellement quand elle s'habillait en moldue...Elle avait des tenues si simples, qui la rendaient si sexy...Il en eu un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il décida donc de profiter un peu de la situation.

**Mais, habille-toi en moldue...C'est ce que nous faisons, en général...**

Elle acquiesça, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre un baiser, faire descendre ses mains le long du satin humide de sa peau, la débarrasser de ce morceau d'éponge blanche qui la couvrait...

Il eut l'impression de l'avoir attendue une heure, lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa chambre. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était assis sur le canapé, et une nouvelle fois, il se releva lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Il avait mis un jean noir et des baskets moldues, un col roulé noir également, et il avait noué à son cou l'écharpe de Serpentard. Il s'habillait rarement en moldu pendant les cours, mais il devait absolument faire croire à Anna que c'était coutume au Club de Slug.

Elle aussi, avait choisi de jouer avec le noir. Elle portait une tunique de laine grise à manches courtes et col en V, par dessus un jean noir et un col roulé de lycra de la même couleur. Aux pieds, elle avait préféré ses cavalières de cuir, qu'elle portait par-dessus le pantalon, comme toujours.

Elle marchait à grands pas vers lui, une expression machiavélique sur son si doux visage. Elle se posta à seulement quelques centimètres de Tom. Celui-ci ne se contrôlait pas, mais il pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression libidineuse qui flottait sur ses traits magnifiques. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et chuchota, de la même voix sensuelle que le jour où elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

**Tu deviens faible, Tom Jedusor.**

En temps normal, Tom aurait tué la personne assez inconsciente pour prononcer pareille tirade. Mais il était presque figé devant elle. S'il avait crû la piéger en lui demandant de s'habiller en moldue, elle l'avait largement devancée en se métamorphosant ainsi. Non seulement ses vêtements lui allaient magnifiquement bien, mais elle avait changé du tout ou tout sa façon de se coiffer et de se maquiller.

Ses cheveux, incontrôlable crinière, était restés cette masse lisse et brillante qu'elle avait affiché à la sortie de son bain, sûrement en utilisant un sortilège de lissage...Ses grands yeux étaient entourés par deux épais traits de khôl qui lui donnaient un regard encore plus félin, sa bouche avait été repassé d'un rouge encore plus puissant que celui qui l'ornait naturellement...

Effectivement, il devenait faible, en la voyant. Etrangement, il ne lui en voulut pas pour cette remarque. Peut-être parce qu'il pensa qu'elle ne mesurait pas toute l'envergure de sa phrase, mais peut-être aussi parce que lorsqu'elle avait affiché cette expression machiavélique, il avait pensé qu'un jour, elle deviendrait peut-être aussi forte et immunisée à l'humanité que lui. Une alliée.


	11. Cette torture

_Salut à toutes!!!_

_Voilà le chapitre 11!! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon préféré, mais bon, il fait partie de l'histoire comme les autres, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les autres_

_Merci à toutes les revieweuses, merci à celles qui mettent la fic en favoris ou en alert, merci à ma beta, que je fais galérer la pauvre!!_

_Le prochain est déjà écrit, alors il arrivera sûrement bientot_

_Deb_

* * *

**11. Cette torture**

Hors de lui. Il était hors de lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'osait même pas se poser la question à lui-même, pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait exactement pour quelle raison cette simple réflexion l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. En y réfléchissant, il y avait même plusieurs raisons, certaines plus faciles à admettre que d'autres...

D'abord, le rire bas et gras de Slughorn qui avait résonné dans toute la pièce, se répercutant de mur en mur, du sol au plafond, de la porte de bois aux toiles des portraits prétentieux et alignés mollement ...Ce simple son lui avait donné des tremblements de rage, et il aurait facilement envoyé un certain éclair vert en plein dans le ventre proéminent de ce mollasson de professeur de potions.

Ensuite, il y avait eu ces regards insupportables... Tous les autres, tous ceux qui l'adulaient, le vénéraient, le regardaient d'habitude comme un demi-dieu... Les regards en coin, plus qu'éloquents, plus qu'énervants, plus que perturbants pour lui qui voyait absolument toutes les mimiques, tous les gestes, lui qui repérait toujours tout. Bien sur, aucun n'avait risqué un sourire, ça aurait été trop dangereux, mais Tom savait au plus profond de lui que s'ils s'étaient sentis libres, ils n'auraient pas hésité à s'esclaffer, à se moquer de lui...

Et plus que tout, ce qui l'avait blessé, et non énervé, c'était bien elle. Elle, si calme, si impassible, elle avait l'air si honnête... Une phrase anodine, qu'elle avait été pratiquement "obligée" de prononcer, car il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle dise le contraire devant autant de monde, les ragots auraient fusé... Mais elle aurait du être au moins gênée, pas aussi détendue...Pas aussi franche...

Quand elle avait lancé cette phrase, une drôle de sensation s'était emparée de Tom. Comme si une balle de plomb avait passé sa gorge, douloureusement, avait glissé le long de son oesophage, et était allée se loger au creux de son estomac, pour aller y peser une tonne. Il avait tenté de se contrôler, d'avoir un visage impassible et enclin à la plaisanterie qui découlerait forcément de sa tirade. Mais il ne put empêcher son regard de se voiler pour devenir ces deux perles d'onyx qui le font paraître dix ans de plus.

Ils marchaient tous les deux à la même cadence, les deux fronts plissés sous leurs réflexion pourtant bien différentes. Le cinquième étage était désert, mais Anna aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Tom y rencontre un ami et qu'elle puisse aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans sentir son regard inquisiteur brûler son dos. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée par ces montagnes russes sur lesquelles ils jouaient tous les deux, ces plaques de verglas sur lesquelles ils risquaient de glisser à chaque seconde...Elle souhaitait que cela cesse, mais elle savait bien qu'il en serait toujours de même entre elle et son assassin de colocataire.

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi il était devenu aussi furieux. Furieux, il l'était, elle en était sûre. Il avait ces yeux noirs qu'elle n'aimait pas, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas un garçon normal, mais un meurtrier au coeur froid. Et puis, il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis, pas une réflexion, ni bonne ni mauvaise, pas un regard en coin ni même un sourire narquois...

Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de si mal. Après tout, elle était sûre que si elle lui avait demandé conseil avant de répondre à Slughorn, il lui aurait ordonné de souffler la réponse exacte qu'elle avait donné. C'était logique. Elle n'avait pas à dire le contraire, même si ça aurait été plus honnête...Mais depuis quand Tom et elle étaient d'honnêtes personnes ?

Mais peu importe les causes, c'était les effets qui inquiétaient le plus l'ukrainienne. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Tom, il lui avait brûlé la cuisse avec une potion, lui avait arraché la moitié de la lèvre en l'embrassant, l'avait séquestré dans une salle de classe en pleine nuit, l'avait frappée si fort qu'elle avait eu un traumatisme crânien, et avait envoyé le pauvre Stew à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle l'avait simplement embrassé... Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait cette fois-ci ?

_oOoFlash-backoOo_

_Voilà maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle avec ces élèves et Slughorn. Chacun avait une tasse de thé et un biscuit à la main, que Slughorn s'empressait de remplacer chaque fois qu'un disparaissait dans leurs estomacs. Trente minutes qu'ils parlaient, parlaient, parlaient... Insupportable. Tom avait été placé à la droite du maître des potions, et Anna s'était installée d'office le plus loin possible de Slughorn, espérant ainsi échapper aux discussions dont elle pourrait devenir le sujet._

_Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose. Quelques dizaines de minutes après son entrée dans le bureau, Anna se retrouva au centre de l'attention. Slughorn avait tourné sa tête grasse vers elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, elle devait être un sujet très intéressant pour lui, elle qui jamais ne révélait quoi que ce soit sur elle. D'une mainboudinée, il lui servit un nouveau biscuit, avant de commencer à poser ses questions._

_**Mlle Stavinsky...Puis-je vous appeler Anna ?**_

_Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, peu emballée à l'idée d'une discussion. Pourtant, cette nonchalance ne découragea pas le directeur de Serpentard._

_**Vous nous venez d'Ukraine, c'est bien cela ?** nouvel acquiescement. **De quelle ville exactement ?**_

_**Oujhorod.**_

_**Bien, bien. Votre culture doit être assez différente de la nôtre, je suppose. Les sang-pur ont-ils les mêmes coutumes qu'ici ?**_

_Anna s'était crispée quand il avait évoqué les coutumes, mais seul Tom l'avait remarqué, et seul lui savait pourquoi. Elle aurait volontiers intimé le silence au professeur en lui parlant du Dotchka Podarounok, ce qui l'aurait calmé, mais elle jugea que ça aurait été trop provocateur, et que sa tenue et son maquillage indécents suffisaient bien à cela._

_**En général, oui.**_

_Slughorn acquiesça, un peu perturbé par le silence, ou du moins le peu de mots qu'Anna prononçait. Pourtant, il continua à la questioner._

_**Comment se fait-il que vous soyez à Serpentard, jeune fille. Loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute votre intelligence, mais laquelle de nos qualités est la plus forte, selon vous ?**_

_Par pitié, n'avait-il pas de questions plus stupides encore à lui poser ? Surtout, elle n'était pas responsable de cette répartition, s'il voulait des précisions, pourquoi n'allait-il pas en discuter avec le vieux chapeau ?_

_**Je ne sais pas, j'aime atteindre mes objectifs, et je fais tout pour cela...**_

_Très bien, très bien...sur le visage porcin naissait une moue amusée, il était apparemment heureux d'avoir fait parler la jeune fille..._

_**Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivée directement préfète en chef ? C'est un poste très recherché par les élèves, en général...**_

_Le ton était ouvert, presque amical... Mais ça ne mettait pas Anna à l'aise, elle le voyait comme un loup devant un morceau de viande. Elle ne voulait plus se battre contre cette discussion, et elle donna au loup la chair qu'il désirait tant._

_**Ce poste me revenait à Durmstrang, mon ancien collège. Le directeur a estimé que je devais poursuivre mes études comme je les avais commencé, et que ce poste était pour moi, ici également. Il a aussi dit que vivre avec une seule personne m'aiderait à me repérer plus facilement.**_

_Un énorme sourire était apparu sur le visage de Slughorn au fil des mots. Il était apparemment ravi d'avoir décroché un semblant de monologue à la jeune Serpentard. Il se racla la gorge, puis rit franchement, quelques éclats de rires gras, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de s'adresser à Tom, lui parlant comme à un fils._

_**Charmant accent, n'est ce pas ?**_

_Tom ne répondit pas. Il souriait comme les autres, depuis le début de la discussion, mais ne changea en rien son expression quand le professeur s'adressa à lui. Il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser, et il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Mais bien sur, Slughorn ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, et il se tourna vers Anna une nouvelle fois._

_**Notre Tom est également très charmant, Anna. Sans indiscrétion, puisque vous vivez ensemble, presque détachés de vos camarades, et que vous êtes à l'âge des jeunes amours...Y a-t-il quelque chose caché sous votre relation "professionnelle"?**_

_Et là, le drame survint. Elle était la seule à ne pas sourire, mais cela ne choquait personne, puisque personne ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Son visage resta impassible, parfaitement calme et détendu. Pas une once de rougeur honteuse sur ses joues, pas d'éclat révélateur de mensonge dans ses grands yeux chocolats, pas de mouvement frénétique qui trahit un stress ou une hésitation... On lui aurait demandé le temps qu'il faisait, elle n'aurait pas été plus calme._

_**Absolument rien, nous sommes simplement collègues.**_

_oOoFin du flash-backoOo_

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans leur pièce commune, extrêmement froide dans cette fin du mois de janvier. Tom alla immédiatement allumer un feu, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Anna l'imita. Il était rare que Tom s'isole ainsi, il restait en général dans le salon lorsqu' Anna se cloîtrait dans sa chambre à coucher. Pourtant cette fois, elle eut vraiment l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas la croiser, et cela la blessa autant qu'elle en fut soulagée.

En même temps, ils leur vint l'idée de prendre un bain. Quand elle ouvrit la porte qui conduisait directement sa chambre à la salle de bain, Anna découvrit Tom, penché sur l'immense baignoire, torse nu. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle put voir qu'il avait toujours le même regard noir. C'est lui qui ouvrit la discussion.

**Tu as déjà pris deux bains aujourd'hui, il me semble que tu es propre.**

Son ton n'était pas amusé, mais ferme, dur, et peu enclin à toute négociation. Pourtant, Anna le pris comme si ça avait été une plaisanterie, pas déroutée pour deux sous.

**Tu as également pris un bain, tu es aussi propre que moi.**

**J'ai besoin de me détendre...**

**Moi aussi.** _dit-elle, utilisant un ton ferme, à son tour._

Tom soupira. Il n'allait pas abandonner devant elle, pas encore, et pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Il réfléchit une seconde, toujours accroupi devant le bain maintenant plein de mousse parfumée. Il eu une idée alléchante, mais ne sourit pas, il en voulait toujours à Anna, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit (ou plutôt qu'elle sache) qu'il retirerait un certain plaisir de la situation si elle acceptait sa proposition.

**Je ne compte pas lâcher, alors si toi non plus, tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher ton maillot de bain.**

**Mon maillot de bain ?** _il soupira_.

**Oui, à moins que tu préfères te baigner nue ?**

**Rêve...**

La perspective de prendre un bain avec Tom n'était pas du tout tentante pour Anna. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle baissait de plus en plus la garde, et rien de pire qu'un bain en sa compagnie pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle, physiquement...Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde plier à la volonté du prince des Serpentards, et lui céder la salle de bain. D'autant plus qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bain relaxant...Elle grogna, mais accepta.

Elle leva sa baguette et fit venir de sa valise le seul et unique maillot de bain qu'elle avait acheté avant de commencer l'année à Poudlard. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient prévenue qu'il y avait un lac dans ce collège et qu'elle était susceptible de s'y baigner pendant les grandes chaleurs. Anna avait douté de la possibilité qu'ELLE se baigne avec les autres pour célébrer l'été, mais elle avait docilement accepté, évitant toute discussion mouvementée, voire toute discussion tout court.

Une fois le bout de tissus arrivé jusqu'à elle par un sortilège informulé, Anna le fourra dans une de ses poches et alla se changer derrière un paravent de toile beige, au fond de la pièce. Tom, lui, profita qu'elle était hors de vue pour se changer et rentrer dans l'eau bouillante. La vue de l'ombre du corps d'Anna à travers le tissus du paravent était bien trop perturbante pour qu'il reste debout, et lui offre la vue de son...enthousiasme.

Une minute plus tard, Anna sortit du couvert du paravent. Elle rejoignit vite Tom dans l'eau, mais elle mit assez de temps pour qu'il puisse l'admirer en maillot de bain. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui ruisselaient le long de son corps, arrivant largement aux fesses, maintenant. Elle n'avait pas encore pu se démaquiller, et ses yeux charbonneux ajoutaient à la pâleur divine de sa peau.

Le maillot était en deux pièces. Le soutien-gorge était fait de deux triangles de tissus, reliés dans le cou et dans le milieu du dos. Le bas, lui, était une culotte de taille très basse, si basse qu'elle cachait à peine ce qu'il fallait qu'elle cache. Le tout d'un rouge sang éclatant, qui donnait des vertiges à Tom, lui rappelant trop la bouche pulpeuse aussi rouge, sur le visage d'ange.

Elle entra dans l'eau par les marches, en face de Tom. Il du ravaler sa salive le plus discrètement possible. D'abord ses jambes, fines, longues et satinées...Puis ses hanches garçonnes qu'il aimait tant, le ventre plat, les seins ronds sous le tissus fin, les épaules frêles, et puis elle plongea entièrement dans l'eau, mouillant sa masse de cheveux lisses, mais ne dérangeant pas son maquillage, étrangement.

Elle émergea un mètre plus loin, et se tourna vers le bord, appuyant ses coudes sur le marbre de la baignoire. Ses épaules étaient entourées par la mousse scintillante. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Tom, qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis le début. Elle le fixa une seconde, et fronça ses grands sourcils noirs.

**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

Tom sourit, un sourire sombre et un peu moqueur. Elle réalisa alors que sa question n'était pas celle d'une _adversaire_, mais d'une _partenaire_. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était pour Tom, elle n'était pas son amie, et il n'était pas le sien. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit, se corrigeant.

**Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais mal?**

Il rit doucement, mais ce n'était toujours pas le rire auquel elle s'était habituée, celui-ci était plus amer. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé, alors que rien ne s'était passé, rien de grave du moins.

**D'abord, on dit _"qu'est-ce que j'ai fais DE mal"._** _elle leva les yeux au ciel_. **Tu m'as... ridiculisé, en quelque sorte...**

S'il avait été honnête, quelques adjectifs auraient suivi sa phrase. Il aurait pu ajouter qu'elle l'avait blessé, et que c'était à cause de ça et pas des moqueries sous-jacentes qu'il lui en voulait et que ses yeux étaient plus noirs que l'onyx. Mais Tom n'était pas un garçon honnête, et mieux valait sauver la face qu'avouer la vérité.

**Tu aurais préféré que je dise que oui, il y a bien quelque chose...?**

**Non.**

**Alors quoi ?** _elle avança dans l'eau, toujours en longeant le bord de marbre_. **De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse dire qu'il y a bien quelque chose...**

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais cet après-midi, dans le salon**. _Elle grogna._

**Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense, Tom**. _il sourit faiblement_. **Et tu éludes la question**._ il soupira_.

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit qui m'a ridiculisé, personne ne dirait le contraire devant un professeur, c'est évident**._ il hésita une seconde, puis reprit_. **C'est la façon dont tu l'as dit...**

Elle parut choquée par ses paroles. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

**Je ne comprends pas, Tom**. _il soupira encore_.

**Ecoute bien**._ il s'arrêta encore une seconde_. **Tu as dit ça comme si c'était... vrai. Tu n'étais même pas gênée, comme si c'était une évidence...**

**Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir mentir convenablement, Tom**. **Je pensais que le but d'un mensonge était que les autres le prennent pour vrai... **

Tom soupira encore, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à tout expliquer en détail à Anna, car il savait que cela créerait quelques...perturbations.

**Pas toujours... Les autres élèves, ceux qui étaient présents... J'aurais préféré qu'ils croient autre chose.**

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle sortit de ses gonds. Elle réalisa, ou plutôt elle crû, que le seul but de Tom avait été de faire croire à la bande d'imbéciles qui lui servait d'amis qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ou peut-être qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Les yeux de la belle ukrainienne se mirent à rougir, et Tom sut que le moment qu'il voulait éviter arrivait. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

**C'est ça? Ta petite fierté stupide? Tu fais croire à tout le monde que je couche avec toi, ou que j'en ai envie, et ça te déplait que j'affirme le contraire en public? Tu me dégoûtes, Tom!**

Elle était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui, et il n'eut même pas à tendre les bras pour la toucher. Il attrapa son visage en coupe, et le rapprocha au maximum du sien, sans pour autant qu'ils se touchent. Elle fut surprise par la chaleur de ses mains autour de ses joues, et elle ne pu contrôler l'expression choquée qui traversa son visage. Pourtant, Tom ne se dérida pas. Il sentait son coeur fracasser sa cage thoracique à chaque battement, et il devina que celui d'Anna battait la même cadence.

**Je n'ai rien raconté à personne, Anna, il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter je te signale...** _elle fronça les sourcils._

**Alors qu'est-ce que ça change?** _elle crachait presque ses mots._

**C'est... C'est une question de réputation, c'est tout**. _il fermait les yeux en disant cela, se trouvant stupide au possible_.**Qu'une fille me soit complètement indifférente est inconcevable pour eux, et je ne souhaite pas que cela change, tu comprends ?**

**Non, c'est idiot, et tu me dégoûtes, toi et ta bande d'abrutis! Dis leur que je suis lesbienne, si ça peut te sauver la face...**

Elle était de plus en plus énervée, exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il abaissa son visage contre celui de l'ukrainienne, et posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois.

**Anna...**

Ce n'était qu'un soupir, un soupir suppliant. Contrairement à ce que d'autres auraient pu penser, il ne la suppliait pas de le pardonner, mais de se taire. Et Anna le savait. Il lui demandait de se taire, parce que lorsqu'elle s'emportait, il se laissait également gagner par la colère, et dans ces cas-là, il devenait violent. Mieux valait qu'ils restent calmes.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle comprenait très bien le message. Elle sentait toujours le front de Tom appuyé contre le sien, et doucement, elle sentit ses mains quitter ses joues pour aller à ses reins, en caressant sa nuque, ses cheveux, son dos. Sans être brusque, mais en respirant avec une telle lenteur qu'elle devina qu'il essayait de maitriser sa colère, il ramena son corps contre lui.

Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, plusieurs fois, et il sentit, sous l'eau, les mains petites et douces de l'ukrainienne venir caresser son dos et se placer instinctivement sur chacun de ses omoplates, ce qui déclencha un frisson de plaisir le long de la colonne vertebrale de Tom. Sans plus hésiter, il fit glisser son visage contre celui d'Anna, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles étaient si pleines, si douces, si apetissantes, les embrasser était à la fois le plus beau cadeau et la pire torture au monde.

Avant même que leur baiser ne s'approfondisse, Anna retira son visage, et planta son regard dans celui de son colocataire. Cela requiera un effort immense et douloureux, mais elle enleva ses mains du dos finement musclé, et retira celles de Tom, descendues vers ses fesses pendant leur esquisse de baiser. Il la regardait, surpris, il n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire remballer par Anna, il croyait réellement avoir une certaine emprise sur elle, comme elle en avait une sur lui.

**Désolée, je ne te fais pas confiance Tom. Hors de question de...**

Elle baissa le regard et secoua la tête, comme si elle regrettait de se voir forcée de refuser ce qu'il lui offrait, ou ce qu'il était susceptible de lui offrir un jour. Elle recula dans la baignoire, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la ramène à lui. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien, trop surpris, trop frustré. Elle sortit du bain, aussi époustoufflante que lorsqu'elle y était entrée, et partit dans sa chambre sans même récuperer ses vêtements.

Tom, sans changer de position, s'immergea complêtement dans l'eau parfumée. Sous l'eau, plus aucun bruit ne pouvait le perturber. Les yeux fermés, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, et il ne cherchait même plus à s'en dissuader. Elle était toujours là, la journée dans ses appartements, la nuit dans ses rêves, et tout le reste du temps, dans ses pensées. Une véritable torture, comme si on l'autorisait à renaitre, puis à mourir à petit feu chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, que leurs peaux se frôlaient...

Elle se jeta sur son lit, tête sous son coussin, dès qu'elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça, ce double jeu épuisant. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle marchait sur des oeufs. Une fois elle le voulait, une fois elle avait peur de lui, à d'autres moments il la dégoûtait...Elle voulait que cela cesse, à tout prix.


	12. A égalité

_Salut à toutes!!!_

_Un gros merci aux revieweuses, je vous adore, et aux lectrices en général. Chapitre un peu plus sombre que les précédents...J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain_

_Le titre est choisi à la dernière minute, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez...Deux personnages sont mis "à égalité" en quelque sorte, mais il ne s'agit pas de Tom et Anna entre eux...Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant_

_Bisous à toutes,_

_Deb_

* * *

**12. A égalité**

Le 1 janvier 1945. Voilà quelle sera la date inscrite sur l'acte de décès. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle le matin du 2 janvier, dans la grande salle, pendant le petit-déjeuner. C'était le vieux Dippet qui le leur avait annoncé. Il semblait accablé par la nouvelle. Bien sur, il devait avoir de la peine pour le pauvre Stew, qui n'avait jamais été mauvais élève. Mais il devait encore plus avoir peur pour sa carrière, car Stew était le deuxième cadavre trouvé dans le collège sous la direction de Dippet. Et, le directeur ne le savait pas, le responsable de ces deux morts était la même personne : Tom Jedusor. Pourtant, cette fois, selon une jeune ukrainienne, la faute était partagée.

Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la terrible nouvelle, ni Anna ni Tom n'avait changé leurs expressions impassibles. Ils savaient aussi bien un que l'autre que la moindre réaction étrange découlerait sur une kyrielle de questions, que ce soit de la part du directeur ou de son bras droit, Dumbledore. Les deux préfets en chef ont donc respecté la minute de silence avec leurs professeurs et camarades, avant de finir leur repas, sans grande joie évidement. Ensuite, ils partirent s'isoler dans leur salle commune, les cours ayant été supprimés, en signe de deuil.

Tom avait peur. Il avait peur pour sa liberté. Il craignait déjà de voir arriver ce jour de juin où il devrait quitter Poudlard pour toujours, mais savoir qu'il risquait une fois de plus d'en être exclu était insupportable pour lui. Il ne savait où aller, que faire... Il craignait aussi la prison, qui l'attendait sûrement si qui que ce soit découvrait la cause exacte de la mort de Stew, et sa part de responsabilité dans celle-ci...

Objectivement, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que quiconque puisse découvrir la vérité, mais bien sur, après cette annonce, Tom n'était plus vraiment dans son état normal, et très loin de l'objectivité. Qu'arriverait-il si Dumbledore avait des doutes, et qu'il retrouvait la trace d'un sortilège suspect dans sa baguette ? Ou bien, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir si on soumettait les élèves au veritaserum ? Des dizaines de questions comme celles-là voletaient dans l'esprit de Tom et le rendaient plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Anna n'alla pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lorsqu'ils furent dans leurs appartements. Elle s'installa immédiatement sur le canapé, en face de l'âtre où flambait des bûches épaisses. Tom, lui, alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil perpendiculaire à ce canapé, non loin du feu, et d'où lui et Anna pouvait se voir parfaitement. Il ne fit d'abord pas attention à elle, encore plongé dans ses pensées paranoïaques.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait pas pensé la voir comme ça un jour, il avait abandonné cette pensée depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle était toujours assise, dos appuyé contre le dossier, les genoux remontés jusqu'à la poitrine. Apparemment, que sa jupe laisse voir à Tom sa petite culotte dans cette position n'avait pas l'air de la perturber. Elle avait passé un bras autour de ses genoux, et ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans le feu. Des sillons mouillés striaient ses joues rougies.

Elle pleurait. Pour la première fois, il la voyait pleurer. Elle ne pleurait pas comme les autres filles, ni comme les gens en général... Elle pleurait dans un mutisme parfait, les larmes coulants sans qu'elle les en empêche, et son corps légèrement secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Elle souffrait en silence, comme elle l'avait sûrement fait toute sa vie, pensa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas aller la consoler, il n'était pas le genre de personne à offrir une épaule pour pleurer le premier abruti décédé... Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas rester à moins d'un mètre d'elle sans réagir alors qu'elle était en train de laisser fuir les trois quarts de l'eau de son corps. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se leva, et marcha jusqu'au canapé. Il ne s'y assit pas, ne voulant pas laisser croire qu'il venait la consoler, il se contenta de s'accroupir aux pieds d'Anna, les genoux toujours remontés lui laissant voir la petite culotte de coton blanc en premier plan.

**Anna...**

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase, car à l'appel de son prénom, la jeune fille détacha brusquement son regard de la cheminée et le planta dans celui de Tom. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il crut que son coeur avait cessé de battre pour toujours.  
Combien de fois avait-il souhaité la voir souffrir, la voir pleurer, la voir mourir ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'elle, d'elle morte, d'elle perdue, d'elle implorante ? Un nombre incalculable de fois...

Mais ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui ne ressemblait en rien au visage agonisant sur lequel il avait fantasmé des meurtres ou des viols écoeurants... Dans ses songes, les traits étaient déformés, enlaidis par la crispation, par la peur ou la colère...Elle s'abandonnait alors et le dégoûtait par sa soumission, par sa dignité évaporée, par sa volonté vaincue... Elle le dégoûtait et la tuer devenait naturel et facile ...

En revanche, le visage qu'il voyait à ce moment-là n'avait rien de crispé ni d'enlaidi, encore moins de dégoûtant ou de soumis. Elle était exactement comme d'habitude. Les seules différences étaient à peine perceptibles : les larmes qui sortaient sans relâche de ses yeux, pour aller tomber sur son menton, ou être séchées prestement par une main blanche ; le teint rougi,  
mais toujours aussi séduisant ; le corps à peine bousculé par les mouvements incontrôlables mais discrets des sanglots incessants.

La seule chose qui était frappante, qui marquait vraiment les pleurs, c'était le désespoir qui se peignait dans les grands yeux chocolatés d'Anna. Le désespoir, la tristesse, la culpabilité se lisaient aussi clairement que dans un livre, et Tom eut l'impression en les voyant que ce désespoir était le sien, que son coeur se brisait en mille morceau, qu'une main destructrice déchirait son âme en une dizaine de lambeaux funestes... Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une ombre d'empathie, et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre et digérer ce qu'il ressentait.

**Je l'ai tué...**

**Pardon ?** _il n'était pas sur d'avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire_.

**Je me suis servie de lui, simplement pour te rendre jaloux... Et ça l'a tué. Je l'ai condamné à mort, Tom, il est mort à cause de moi...**_ il soupira._

**Personne n'est responsable de la mort de Stew, Anna. Et cesse de jouer ce mélodrame, ça ne te ressemble pas.**

Elle ne releva pas la remarque, mais elle l'interrogeait du regard. Elle était certaine d'être en partie responsable de la mort de Stew, même si la part de Tom dans celle-ci était à son avis plus importante que la sienne. Il soupira.

**Tu as commis une erreur en voulant me rendre jaloux en utilisant un être vivant. J'ai commis une erreur en me vengeant aussi durement. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous... Juste le destin.**

Elle se tut, à nouveau plongée dans les abysses de ses pensées. La suggestion de Tom la choqua, d'abord. Elle n'avait jamais été agréable, mais de là à provoquer la mort d'une personne, jamais. Elle y pensa quelques secondes, et arriva à une nouvelle conclusion: il n'avait pas tellement tord. Ils avaient commis des erreurs tous les deux, mais les erreurs sont humaines, et puis ils n'étaient pas responsables du fait que Stew n'ait pas résisté à ses blessures... Tout cela n'avait été que l'oeuvre de la fatalité... l'oeuvre du destin... un regrettable accident... un horrible accident... un déplorable accident... un triste accident... un fatal accident...

**Un accident...**

**Exactement, Anna, un accident ...**

Il l'observait toujours, prenant bien soin d'éviter de poser les yeux sur le sous-vêtement plutôt que sur le visage. Elle était vraiment magnifique, peu importe les circonstances. Il regarda ses yeux, perdus dans une nouvelle réflexion qu'il ne put pas deviner avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau sa bouche si appétissante.

**Tu es encore jaloux ?... De lui, je veux dire...**

La question le surpris, et il pris une seconde pour réfléchir. Maintenant que Stew était mort, il ne devrait plus ressentir de jalousie. Pourtant, chaque fois que le souvenir de cette soirée revenait, chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'Anna lui avait fait, ou lui avait peut-être fait, son coeur s'emballait et les sueurs froides revenaient... Oui, il était jaloux, maladivement jaloux et possessif.

Tout à coup, elle changea de position. Elle détendit ses jambes, s'asseyant correctement, et elle posa ses pieds au sol, une jambe de chaque coté de Tom. Il ravala sa salive, et elle s'en aperçut, sans relever pour autant. Lui, il fit un maximum d'effort pour empêcher son regard de courir le long des cuisses nues et ouvertes de l'ukrainienne, perspective pourtant tentante.

**Oui...**

Elle hocha la tête, sans le regarder à nouveau. Elle réfléchissait encore, mais elle pris moins de temps avant de reposer une question.

**Est-ce que tu serais en paix, si il se passait entre toi et moi exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Stew?**

Son coeur rata un battement. La tête lui tourna quand il repensa à la position plus que suggestive dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Stew et Anna, cette fameuse nuit. Il donnerait pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait pour être à sa place, et qu'elle lui en offre l'occasion sur un plateau d'argent était presque trop beau pour paraître réel.

**Oui, je pense...**

Sa voix n'était déjà plus que ce souffle cassé, et Anna eut une brusque envie de sourire. Bien sur, elle n'en fit rien. D'abord, parce qu'elle doutait de savoir comment faire après toutes ces années sans pratique. Ensuite, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à sourire. Et enfin, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Elle se leva, et Tom se retrouva la tête littéralement sous sa jupe. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, ravala sa salive et se leva à son tour. Son coeur rata encore un battement lorsqu'elle s'empara de sa main, et le conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de leur salle commune. Le couloir du sixième étage était désert, exactement comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle le laissa seul, devant la porte gardée par le portrait.

Il se posa quelques questions lorsqu'elle repartie seule dans leur appartement. Peut-être qu'elle avait rusé, qu'elle était en train de prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'y crut guère, et fut rassuré dès qu'Anna refit son apparition dans le couloir. Elle portait maintenant son peignoir de satin doré, et ses longs cheveux étaient à nouveau bouclés. Elle resserra légèrement le peignoir, comme si elle avait très froid.

**Tu es en avance, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer...** _elle fit signe à Tom de ne pas répondre._

Il ne comprenait rien à ce petit jeu. D'un signe de tête, elle lui intima de la suivre dans la salle commune. Le portrait n'avait même pas eu le temps de se refermer, et elle n'eut même pas besoin de prononcer le mot de passe pour les faire entrer.  
Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, et leurs corps se retrouvèrent séparés par quelques centimètres seulement.

**Tom n'est pas là, mais mieux vaut qu'il ne te trouve pas dans notre salon à cette heure-ci... Tu devrais m'attendre dans ma chambre, je me changerai dans la salle de bain...**

Elle mima deux mots sur ses lèvres épaisses, et Tom se contenta de les répéter bêtement. Il était abasourdi, et se contentait de suivre les ordres d'Anna à la lettre.

**Okay, Anna.**

Elle le pris une nouvelle fois par la main, mais cette fois, elle en caressait le dos avec son pouce. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant son lit à elle. Dans la pièce flottait une odeur sucrée tellement puissante que la tête de Tom se mit à tourner dangereusement. Elle posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules, et le poussa juste assez fort pour qu'il tombe assis sur le lit à baldaquin.

**Je reviens tout de suite...**

Elle disparut derrière une porte, la porte qui conduisait à leur salle de bain commune. Elle y resta quelques minutes, interminables aux yeux de Tom. Il l'entendit faire tomber quelque chose, et jurer plusieurs fois dans une langue inconnue qu'il devina comme de l'ukrainien, mais qui avait dû être complètement étrange aux oreilles de Stew. Un _"aïe!"_ convaincant retentit, et Tom ne fut plus sur des limites entre le jeu et la réalité, entre le passé et le présent...

Dans le doute, il préféra être prudent. Il se leva du lit et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Une seconde plus tard, Anna ouvrait la porte. Elle se tenait le poignet, la bouche tordu en une moue de souffrance qui lui donnait un air fragile et aguicheur, le peignoir ouvert sur des sous-vêtements de satin noir, exactement comme ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'il l'avait surprise avec Stew.

**Je me suis vraiment fait mal...** _du bout des lèvres, elle chuchota_... **tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?** _et il répéta._

**Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?**

**Non, je vais me faire un bandage, ça ne sera pas très joli, mais au moins j'aurais moins mal...**_nouveaux chuchotements_**... Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.**

Sa voix était la plus séduisante qu'il avait jamais entendu, cet accent, cette voix basse et chaude, pas étonnant que Stew n'ait pas résisté longtemps, elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Il la suivit dans la salle de bain, et elle lui tendit un morceau de bande blanche, et son poignet, pour qu'il en fasse le tour autant de fois que nécessaire. Il s'exécuta, lentement, sans quitter le regard d'Anna, qui ne quittait pas le sien.

Elle n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude. Elle le fixait d'une façon si aguicheuse que cela devrait être considéré comme un crime dans les yeux d'une fille aussi jolie. Lorsqu'il eut fini le bandage, elle mima à nouveau quelque chose, mais il n'eut aucun mal à lire sur ses lèvres pleines. Il compris immédiatement la technique utilisée par Stew, et un nouvel élan de haine traversa son coeur. Il leva doucement le poignet d'Anna, sourit, l'examina, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

**Tu vois, tu es quand même jolie...**

Elle ne sourit pas, mais rapprocha son corps du sien, et elle enlaça leurs doigts, profitant qu'il avait sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, et il l'imita. Plus elle avançait, plus il reculait, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans la chambre d'Anna.

Elle passa la main qui n'était pas censée être douloureuse dans la nuque de Tom, et il ne put pas résister à la tentation, sûrement comme y avait succombé Stew avant lui. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa brusquement. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ceux que Tom avait déjà partagé avec Anna. Il ressemblait à d'autres baisers, qu'on lui avait déjà donné, un baiser fougueux et pressé, plus que libidineux. Il y répondit avec autant d'entrain, exactement comme Stew avait du le faire.

Elle émit un soupir qu'il devina comme complètement simulé, et elle le poussa à nouveau sur le lit, où il tomba assis. Il la regarda dans les yeux, mais elle ne lui donna aucune consigne quant à la suite des évènements. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, et passa ses deux mains dans la nuque de Tom, y attrapant les mèches des cheveux les plus longs. Elle s'approcha encore, et il se retrouva le visage collé au ventre d'Anna. Par réflexe, il embrassa la peau douce et blanche, au dessus du nombril, et elle ne l'arrêta pas.

Chaque pas qu'elle lui laissait franchir le rendait à la fois heureux et colérique au possible. Heureux, parce qu'il pouvait de plus en plus profiter de son odeur, de sa texture, de son goût... Elle était si délicieuse que la tête lui en tournait. Et colérique, car il savait que chaque caresse qu'elle lui laissait faire, Stew l'avait faite avant lui... Et que ce malpropre ait posé sa bouche sur la peau pure d'Anna l'insupportait.

Elle fit doucement descendre son corps contre le sien, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la position que Tom avait surpris entre elle et Stew. Lui, assis sur le bord du lit, les mains de chaque côté des hanches garçonnes d'Anna, et elle, assise à califourchon sur lui, les mains derrière sa tête. Elle rapprocha le visage de Tom de sa poitrine, et rejeta la tête en arrière quand il commença à embrasser l'espace entre ses deux seins.

Il aspirait la peau entre ses lèvres, savourant chaque seconde où sa peau entrait en contact avec celle d'Anna. De sa langue,  
il commença à parcourir son chemin vers le sein droit, mais la bouche d'Anna descendit sur la sienne et l'embarqua dans un nouveau baiser avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à ses fins. Leurs langues se mêlaient avec appétit, sans retenue... Pour Tom, tout cela sonnait faux de la part d'Anna, et il en fut rassuré, cela signifiait qu'elle jouait bien un jeu, et non qu'elle prenait du plaisir...

Soudain, elle saisit une de ses mains, et la fit monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans son cou. Il le caressa un instant,  
mais il devina que la main de Stew ne s'était pas contentée de la gorge d'Anna... Il tenta de la faire passer dans les cheveux bouclés et soyeux, mais la jeune fille grogna, et il revint sur ses pas. A contrecoeur, il fit glisser sa main sur un des seins, quand elle rendit leur baiser plus ardent encore.

Après avoir caressé le tissus doux quelques secondes, il passa sa main sous la protection, accèdent directement au sein. Anna laissa échapper un soupir de contentement bien trop libre pour être honnête, et elle ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il commençait à malaxer le sein, avec trop d'empressement pour un garçon d'expérience, jolie façon d'insulter Stew aux yeux de Tom, il sentit une main légère défaire la braguette de son pantalon d'uniforme.

Le visage d'Anna se détacha de leur baiser, et elle alla se nicher près de son lobe d'oreille, après avoir déposé un baiser aérien dans son cou. Ses hanches ondulaient sur celles de Tom, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements, plus ou moins contrôlés. Il sentit la langue mouillée passer sur sa mâchoire, puis les lèvres aspirer son lobe. Tout en bougeant encore sur lui, et en faisant passer sa main sous son sous-vêtement, elle souffla à son oreille.

**Stew...**

Pour toute réponse, il grogna, et activa le mouvement sur le sein gonflé d'Anna. Elle, trouva facilement la masculinité enthousiaste de Tom, et l'entoura d'une main, après l'avoir caressée quelques secondes. Il crut en perdre la raison. Enfin, après toutes ces semaines, enfin il goûtait au plaisir sexuel que pouvait lui donner Anna. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient autour de lui étaient délicieux, tout comme le baiser qu'elle lui donnait, un peu moins insensible que ceux d'il y a quelques minutes.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement il était sur une autre planète, sa tête tournait et le parfum sucré lui donnait l'impression d'être sous l'effet d'une drogue inconnue et délicieuse. Il s'emporta, sa main quitta le sein, où elle fut immédiatement relayée par sa bouche. Il aspirait, léchait, mordillait un téton sans relâche, avide de profiter des dernières secondes de bonheur qui lui restaient pour cette nuit.

Ce n'était pas prévu, mais elle n'eut pas la force de l'arrêter, ses caresses étaient si bonnes, et elle devait continuer les siennes... Soudain, Tom l'attrapa par les hanches, et la retourna. Elle était allongée sur le lit, sur le dos, Tom entre ses jambes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il pris possession de ses lèvres, dans un baiser profond et sensuel, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ceux de Stew. Sa main à lui, descendait le long du ventre d'Anna, alors que sa main à elle s'activait toujours en-dessous du caleçon de Tom.

**Anna...**

C'est quand elle sentit la main grande et chaude de Tom traversait la barrière de sa petite culotte qu'elle compris qu'elle devait mettre un terme à cette si bonne soirée. Dans une dernière caresse, où Tom ne passa pas loin de l'orgasme, Anna retira sa main, et vint retenir celle de Tom avant que ses caresses ne soient trop bonnes pour qu'elle n'ait la force de les arrêter.  
Elle se retira enfin du baiser, haletante, déboussolée, le coeur battant la chamade, et fixa les deux perles vertes qu'étaient redevenus les yeux de Tom.

**C'est ici qu'on s'est arrêté...**

Elle plaça deux mains sur le torse de Tom et tenta de le repousser, sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Il sourit, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ukrainienne, le picorant de baisers humides, soupirant contre sa peau immaculée. Le souffle chaud de Tom et la douceur de ses baisers étaient plus que déstabilisants pour Anna, mais elle gardait ses objectifs en tête.

**Je t'en prie, Anna...** _il fit glisser sa main le long de la taille, des hanches, de la cuisse de l'ukrainienne..._ **Laisse-toi aller...**

Elle eut vraiment du mal à résister mais cette fois elle le repoussa vraiment, mettant toute sa force dans ses mains. Il obéit,  
bien que vexé.

**Ca ne fait pas partie du jeu...**

**Au diable ce foutu jeu...** _il l'embrassa encore, la laissant à peine reprendre sa respiration. Elle hésita._

**Si tu en voulais plus ce soir, tu aurais dû nous laisser terminer, Stew et moi...** _il grogna._

**Plutôt crever...**

**Tu es plus jaloux que je ne le pensais...**

Vexé, il se releva et la toisa une seconde. Elle était allongée sur le dos, appuyée sur les coudes, le peignoir flottant autour de ses bras, mais ne cachant plus rien de son corps, et laissant les deux sous-vêtements noirs blesser la peau pure et blanche. Il reboutonna sa braguette sans la lâcher du regard, et elle ne changea pas de position.

Il se pencha vers elle, et elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais se ravisa. Il appuya ses poings sur le matelas, de chaque côté des hanches d'Anna, et il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres jouèrent quelques secondes à la surface de celles d'Anna, épaisses et douces, puis ils ouvrirent presque simultanément la bouche, avides d'approfondir ce nouveau baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent, et retrouvèrent immédiatement leurs marques dans la bouche de l'autre, en connaissant parfaitement presque chaque recoin, maintenant. Au bout d'une minute passée à s'embrasser avec une fougue bien plus tendre et sincère que lors des baisers précédents, Tom se retira du baiser, et afficha son fameux sourire narquois.

**Et toi, tu as bien plus envie de moi que je ne le pensais...**

Furieuse, elle saisit la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main, à savoir un livre épais, sur la table de nuit, et le jeta à travers la pièce, espérant atteindre la tête de Tom. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait prévu l'attaque, et quand le livre heurta le mur, il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui, disparaissant dans un éclat de rire prétentieux et pourtant si séduisant...


	13. Valentin

_Salut à toutes!!_

_Oui je sais, vous avez très envie de me taper!! Et ben non!! Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que je reviens avec le nouveau chap de Douce Tenebres. Le plus long, depuis le début de l'histoire, et vous avez enfin droit à un lemon!!_

_En bonus, vous trouverez des photos de la coiffure et de la robe d'Anna sur mon blog, en Homepage._

_Merci à celles qui ont reviewé pendant mon absence, j'espère que vous serez toujours là!! Je vous adore!!_

* * *

**13. Valentin**

Remplissant ses bons devoirs de préfète-en-chef, Anna avait quitté son apparteent très tôt ce matin pour réveiller les retardataires et faire une ronde dans le chateau. Ce qui lui permettait de découvrir les lieux en Septembre n'était plus d'un intérêt majeur en Fevrier. Elle passait dans chaque couloir, chaque escalier et chaque pièce avec une lassitude qu'elle ne cachait pas.

Les toilettes des filles étaient occupées depuis peu par un esprit qui répondait maladroitement au nom de "Mimi Geignarde". Anna l'avait vu plusieurs fois, mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Elle ne faisait déjà la discussion avec aucun humain à l'exception de Tom, ce n'était pas pour parler à des fantomes. De plus, celle-ci avec quelque chose de spécial. Anna savait de quelle façon elle était morte, et par la faute de qui. Tom le lui avait raconté quelques mois plus tôt.

Mimi avait comme unique distraction d'infester la plomberie de l'école, et de faire dérailler les canalisations. Heureusement, après une vingtaine de mois d'errance dans les tuyaux, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à boucher ou à briser les toilettes des filles. Elle aurait fait s'écrouler le refuge favoris de pas mal de cruches du collège. Ce matin-là d'ailleurs, elles semblaient toutes de sortie, et n'avaient qu'un mot à la bouche: Saint Valentin.

Anna ne comprenait pas cette explosion d'interessement pour le fameux Valentin. Tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment, était de faire déguerpir ces filles des toilettes et de les obliger à aller suivre leurs cours. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par acquerir assez d'instruction pour combler leur manque flagrant d'intelligence. Mais Anna n'en était pas sûre, et elle le fut encore moins en entendant un groupe de quatrième année de Gryffondor glousser comme des dindes à l'arrivée du prefet de Poufsouffle. Objectivement, Ann trouvait que ce garçon n'était pas mal du tout, mais elle avait appris depuis la mort de Stew qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle approche la gent masculine de trop près.

Elle le savait, elle était devenue la propriété de Tom Jedusor. A part elle, personne n'était au courant de leur relation étrange. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne restaient pas ensemble et se regardaient à peine en dehors de leur appartement. Cet après-midi d'ailleurs, pour une raison obscure, les élèves avaient la permission de retourner au village de Pré-Au-Lard, et ce soir ils avaient quartier libre dans le chateau. Deux seules bonnes nouvelles pour l'Ukrainienne: elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Nitch cet après-midi, et elle était dispensée de ronde, cette nuit. Hors de question qu'elle retourner errer seule dans ce village, où ne vivaient que fous et déséquilibrés. Et puis ça lui permettrait de ne pas croiser les autres élèves pendant un nombre d'heures respectable.

Avant d'aller manger, après avoir supporté un cours soporifique du professeur Binns, en histoire de la magie, Anna décida de passer queques minutes à l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ô comble de la surprise, Nitch était allongé sur le dos, en plein milieu du canapé, une main de Tom caressant son poitrail. Le magnifique et diabolique préfet-en-chef avait les yeux plongés sur un parchemin vieilli, et semblait ne pas se rendre compte des gestes de sa main gauche. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu de l'arrivée d'Anna, il enleva immédiatement sa main, et elle jura que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, le plus proche de la cheminée. C'était elle qui s'était occupée de la ronde matinale, et elle devait avoir froid, quand on voyait les énormes flocons de neige qui venaient s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Le tableau de cette fille superbe, le regard perdu, près de l'atre réchauffant, avait quelque chose d'irreel, de surfait. Après l'avoir plié en quatre, Tom rangea son parchemin dans la poche arrière du jean noir qu'il portait. Il pris le temps d'observer sa beauté.

Les yeux noyés dans la lumière du feu, ils étaient aujourd'hui d'une teinte chocolat délicieuse. Ses cheveux, dans les mêmes tons, descendaient en cascades de boucles luisantes jusqu'à ses fesses. Son pull à col roulé saillait ses formes parfaites, reposant sur un pantalon blanc qui ne cachait rien de ses sous-vêtements. Petite mais élancée, non chalante mais gracieuse, les images de leurs derniers baisers remirent la fièvre à Tom. Six mois maintenant qu'il la désirait comme un fou, et qu'elle ne se soumettait toujours pas à son pouvoir hypnotique. Ils avaient bien eu quelques ébats, mais jamais plus qu'elle ne le désirait, toujours moins que ce qu'il attendait.

**Tom?**

Elle ne le regardait pas, mais sentait le regard emeraude terni par les meurtres la fixer comme une proie. Il émis un son mal formé pour lui signifier qu'il l'écouter.

**Qui est Valentin?** _Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il lui accorda un regard interrogateur_. **Tout le monde en parle, dans l'école...**

Tom s'esclaffa doucement. Malgré les semaines qui passaient, il ne s'habituait toujours pas au contraste entre la culture ukrainienne d'Anna et celle qu'il avait reçu à sa naissance, ici, en Angleterre.

**Valentin n'est pas une personne, c'est une fête, la Saint Valentin.**

C'est en prononçant cette phrase qu'il réalisa. La Saint Valentin, fête de l'amour et célébration des couples. Elle n'en connaissait rien, et ne demanderait rien à personne sauf à lui. Une idée qu'il trouva lumineuse lui vint en tête, et un rictus victorieux apparut sur son visage d'ange déchu.

**Une fête?**

**Oui...Heritage des religions moldues, en fait. Une celebration traditionnelle à laquelle personne n'échappe. Si tu veux, on peut la passer ensemble...**_Leur regard se fixèrent un dans l'autre..._**Je pourrais t'en montrer quelques coutumes...**

**Pourquoi ne la passes-tu pas avec tes amis?** _Elle était déjà soupçonneuse, intelligente petite Anna. Il pris un air dégagé._

**Ces gens ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, plutôt des faire-valoir. Et puis ce sera plus interessant de te la faire découvrir...**

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette fête. Pourquoi tenait-il à la passer seul avec elle, quitte à affronter les sarcasmes des autres élèves? Et pourquoi restait-il si évasifs quant aux principes de ces célébrations? Elle lui faisait pourtant confiance, et savait que pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Tom Jedusor, mieux valait qu'elle ne pose plus de questions.

**Ca se fête le soir?** _Il réfléchit rapidement._

**Oui, je t'attendrai à vingt heures dans le couloir du septième étage, en bas, les autres risquent de faire n'importe quoi...**

Sur ce, le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva le sourire aux lèvres, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Anna sentait le piège à plein nez, mais elle était tellement curieuse de savoir ce qui l'attendait qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'annuler leur rendez-vous. En outre, il avait briser en quelques secondes les plans bien élaborés de l'ukrainienne, en ce qui concernait l'après-midi. Au lieu de se mettre au farniente, avec un bouquin et son chaton préféré, elle allait devoir suivre les troupeaux d'élèves dans le village sorcier, et y choisir une tenue digne de ce nom pour la soirée.

L'après-midi se passa finalement sans anicroche. Elle avait quitté le chatea à quatorze heures, suivie par une centaine d'adolescents qui n'atendaient que de pouvoir passer une journée entre amis, sans avoir les professeurs et préfets comme chaperon. Elle passa d'abord chez un coiffeur, dans le centre du village. Un vieil homme bourré de talent, qui se dit honoré de coiffer de si beaux cheveux pour la Saint-Valentin. Après cela, Anna avait trouvé sa robe de soirée, sans passer par des dizaines de magasins. Elle voulait plaire mais avait décidé de rester dans les limites de la décence, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée dérape.

En rentrant au chateau, elle fut soulagée de voir que Tom n'était nulle part où elle était passée. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la croise avec cette coiffure, en sachant que c'était pour sa soirée avec lui qu'elle l'avait faite faire. Elle cacha la robe au-dessus de sa commode (Tom était assez mesquin pour fouiller sa chambre à la recherche de sa tenue), et alla s'exhiler dans la salle de bain. La pièce parfumée de sa fragance, les lumières tamisées et le clapottement régulier de l'eau avaient quelque chose de reposant, voire d'apaisant. Dans ce bain moussant aux accents de caramel, Anna se sentait sereine, et elle avait presque hate d'en être à ce soir.

Ce soir, qui arrivait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. A peine le temps de barbotter dans l'immense baignoire qu'il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures. Au vu de toutes les préparations qu'elle avait à faire avant de partir, mieux valait qu'elle s'y prenne à l'avance. Debout et nue devant le gigantesque miroir, elle constata qu'au contact involontaire de l'eau, quelques mèches s'étaient détachées de sa coiffure. Elle n'en tint pas compte. Après tout Tom l'avait vue dans de pires états.

N'ayant pas à s'occuper d'une coiffure déjà parfaite, elle put consacrer tout le temps nécessaire à son maquillage. Un léger voile de poudre transparente pour fixer son teint et le rendre plus mat, ça préservait la blancheur de nacre de son épiderme. Elle ne mit aucun fard sur ses joues, ni sur ses yeux. Elle se contenta d'accentuer son regard à l'aide de plusieurs couches de crayon khôl, qui lui donnait un regad félin, et de quelques touches de mascara, qui étoffait ses cils déjà longs. Elle fit briller ses lèvres écarlates à l'aide d'un gloss translucide.

Discrètement, mais toujours nue, elle retourna dans sa chambre. A nouveau seul devant le miroir, elle entreprit de s'habiller, et fouilla son armoire pour y trouver de quoi faire l'affaire. Bien sur, elle avait acheté la robe, mais qu'en était-il des sous-vêtements? Avec la robe qu'elle portait, il était de mauvais goût de mettre un soutien-gorge, mais elle choisi un très sexy shorty de dentelle rouge. Elle enfila ensuite difficilement la machine de torture qui lui servait de robe, et mis ses pieds dans deux escarpins à bout rond, d'un noir vernis. Après avoir ajouté quelques gouttes de son parfum sucrée sur sa chevelure, elle décida que l'heure était venue de rejoindre Tom Jedusor.

Comme pour mettre à mal toutes les prières d'Anna, celle-ci se retrouva sur le chemin d'une bonne dizaines d'élèves. Tous la regardaient, incrédules, entre époustoufflés et surpris. Dans ces cas, elle n'avait que deux solutions. La première, les toiser de son regard de feu jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent les yeux. La deuxième, les ignorer, et se comporter comme si elle était e pantalon, se promenant dans le parc. Les deux fonctionnaient à merveille, mais n'empêchaient pas ces petits idiots de chuchoter derrière son passage. Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce qui choquait le plus les autres élèves, c'était de la voir fêter la Saint Valentin, alors qu'ils ne la voyaient jamais avec des garçons. Il faut dire qu'Anna avait bien choisi ses victimes: une renfermée sur elle-même et l'autre morte. Peu de chances de fuites...

Ce fut le bruit des escarpins d'Anna sur les pierres qui tira Tom de son coma. Il était assis par terre, devant le tableau des trolls en tutu. Charmant rendez-vous, à priori. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se mit immédiatemet debout. D'un geste bref et précis, il remis en place son costume trois pièces d'un noir parfait, assorti à la robe de sa compagne d'un soir. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Moins que les premières fois qu'il avait vu Anna apprêtée, mais même après des mois d'expérience, elle restait pleine de suprises, époustoufflante. Elle s'approcha assez de lui pour qu'il puisse absorber le moindre détail de son look. Il constat d'abord que, même avec ses hauts talons, il la dépassait toujours d'une tête.

Ses cheveux était remontés, et les boucles structurées étaient toutes soigneusement attachées à son crâne. Le tout retenu par un fin serre-tête de satin noir, et quelques boucles folles qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage d'ange. Une autre chose qu'il appréciait était sa façon de ne jamais en faire trop. Quand Malefoy aurait mis une robe bouffante à pois verts, Anna s'était contentée d'un fourreau noir, forme bustier, qui effleurait gracieusement ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles fines. Ses lèvres luisaient à la lueur des lustres, et semblaient plus apétissantes que jamais. Quant à ses grands yeux de biche, leur couleur chocolat n'avait d'égal que la pâleur de sa peau, en terme de perfection humaine.

Sans dire un mot à son invitée, Tom se mis à faire les cent pas devant le tableau. Deux allers et un retour. Anna ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Sa tenue ne lui plaisait donc pas? N'avait-il pas encore cherché et trouvé d'endroit pour qu'ils y passent leur Saint Valentin? Toutes ces interrogations volèrent en éclats lorsqu'une immense porte de bois sculpté apparut là où, quelques secondes plus tôt, des trolls dansaient l'opera.

Tom s'approcha sans sourire. Son expression était tendue, stressée. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte, lui non plus...Il pris la main de sa valentine et l'emmena vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant elle. Anna, bien malgré elle, ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant la merveille que renfermait cette porte. La pièce qu'elle avait cachée était vraiment magnifique. Anna se demanda une seconde comment Tom avait réussi à la sortir de son tableau ridicule, mais elle décida que ce n'était pas le point important de la soirée.

Le parquet, une étendue de miel sur le sol, se relevait en plusieurs estrades. Sur l'une d'entre elles, une table pour deux était dressée, dans un diner aux chandelles préparé dans les règles de l'art (bougie, rose rouge, tout y était...). Sur une autre, un piano à queue, d'un blanc immaculé, jouait seul une des plus belles mélodies qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. La dernière estrade, dans le fond de l'immense salle, masquait son contenu d'un rideau noir. Anna fronça les sourcils en la voyant, car elle n'annonçait rien de bon. Les murs de la salle, d'un blanc nacré, soutenait un plafond magique comme celui de la grande salle. De là, ils voyaient la nuit, les épais nuages qui masquait les étoiles, les flocons de neige qui tombaient sans relache et la pleine lune, qui essayait de se faire une place derrière un voile blanchatre de nuages.

Tom, qui tenait toujours la main d'Anna emprisonnée dans la sienne, conduit l'ukrainienne jusqu'à la table mise. Celle-ci, alors qu'elle allat grimper sur l'estrade, renonça. Quelque chose la préoccupait, et elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. Elle lacha la main de Tom et fixa les deux perles vertes qui faisaient son regard. Elle ravala sa salive silencieusement, puis désigna d'un signe de tête l'épais rideau noir.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là bas?** _Tom soupira._

**Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, moi aussi.**

Anna haussa les sourcils, elle n'était pas dupe. En foulées aussi grandes que ce que sa robe lui permettait, elle se dirigea vers le rideau. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, et encore moins quand celles-ci la concernaient. Devant l'estrade, elle attrapa un morceau de tissus, et le tira violemment sur le côté. Elle n'apprecia pas vraiment ce qui se trouvait derrière. Le plus beau et le plus luxueux lit deux places qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Des vaisseaux d'or formaient le tour, les draps blancs et rouges étaient de la plus belle soie...Elle se retourna vers Tom, furibonde.

**Alors c'est ça, la Saint Valentin? Emmener une fille dans un coin superbe et coucher avec elle dans la nuit??**

Elle hurlait. La rage qui s'était emprise d'elle en une seconde ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. La seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire en voyant le visage de Tom était de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà fait l'expérience des conséquences qu'un geste pareil pouvait avoir sur Tom Jedusor. Néanmoins, il était pour l'instant hors de question qu'elle passe une minute de plus en compagnie de cet hypocrite manipulateur.

Les pas longs et appuyés, elle partit vers la porte de bois, qu'elle avait eu tant hate de franchir, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Fou comme tout peut changer en une seconde. Elle avait pratiquement la main sur la poignée quand un étau d'acier se referma sur son bras. Tom tira sur sa prise, qui ne put faire autrement que se retrouver face à lui, leurs visages éloignés d'à peine quelques milimètres. Lacha son bras, Tom plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Anna, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle grogna mais se laissa faire. Malgré toute sa colère, elle savourait la chaleur des paumes de Tom sur ses joues, après quelques semaines sans l'avoir touché.

**Quand on passa trois fois devant cette pièce, et qu'on pense à ce dont on a besoin, ça apparait. J'ai simplement pensé à un endroit où je pourrais passer la Saint Valentin avec une fille**.

**Tu mens!** _Il serra plus fort ses mains autours de la tête, et Anna vit sa machoire se contracter._

**Non. Je jure que non. Ca te va?** _Elle secoua la tête, et il grogna de rage._

**Promets-moi qu'on ne couchera pas ensemble, ce soir**. _Tom soupira, ça ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan, la promesse. Puis il réfléchi, et donna un coup d'oeil discret à l'horloge. Il ris, comme si l'idée même de coucher avec elle était ridicule. Elle était un peu vexée, mais n'en montra rien._

**Je te le promets. Maintenant, viens manger avec moi.**

Elle hocha simplement la tête, encore troublée par le contact de leurs deux peaux. Des souvenirs aussi bons que douloureux remontaient à la surface. Ils se dirigeaient, pas main dans la main cette fois, vers la table. Ils s'y assirent aux deux seules places disponibles, l'un en face de l'autre. Chacun avait ses couverts, et entre eux deux, la flamme orangée d'une bougie vascillait entre deux roses rouges. Tom sourit.

**Tu as faim?**_ Elle haussa les épaules_. **Stiny!?** _Un être immonde, plus tard reconnu comme elfe de maison, apparu sous leurs yeux. Stiny, vêtue seulement d'une serviette de bain d'un autre temps, nouée autour de ses épaules, offrit un énorme sourire gâté à ses maîtres d'un soir._

**Que désirent Monsieur Tom et Mademoiselle Anna pour leur dîner?** _Leur demanda-t-elle, la voix nasillarde et les yeux papillonant. Tom regarda Anna, comme s'il attendait qu'elle commande. Croyait-il être le seul à connaîre les convenaces. D'un geste calme de la main, elle l'invita à commander pour eux deux. Il choisi deux entrecôtes sauce au poivre. Ca changeait un peu du ragout servi dans la grande salle..._

Le repas se déroula à merveille. L'entrecôte était tendre et cuite à point. Tom et Anna ne parlèrent que de choses banales. Ce quand vint le dessert. L'elfe de maison, le regard illuminé, leur apporta un gateau recouvert de glaçage blanc, où de petites pointes de coulis rouge formaient les mot "Joyeuse Saint Valentin". Anna leva un sourcil à la vue de ce chef-d'oeuvre. En discutant, elle avait oublié la vraie raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans cette pièce: la Saint Valentin. Et franchement, elle n'en savait pas plus que ce matin au sujet de cette fête.

**Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'était la Saint Valentin...**

Tom s'appuya contre son dossier. Quoi qu'il lui réponde, si c'était la vérité, elle allait se faire des idées. En toute franchise, il avait passé la soirée avec elle pour l'impressioner, et enfin pouvoir coucher avec elle. Il savait que malgré les promesses, sa resistance s'amoindrissait de jour en jour. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais la réalité était tellement ridicule...

**La fête de l'amour, voilà ce que c'est...**

Anna regarda un fois de plus le gateau, puis Tom, dont la réplique résonnait dans toute la pièce. La fête de l'amour, c'était donc ce qui faisait jacasser toutes ls filles de Poudlard, ce qui faisait organiser des journées à l'extérieur, et le quartier libre était destiné aux couples qui allaient concrétiser leur relation ce soir. Tout à coup, Anna se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, à célebrer la fête de l'amour avec un assassin. Et elle éclata de rire.

On ne saurait dire lequel était le plus surpris de l'entendre. Depuis des années, Anna n'avait plus rit. Plus sourit. Depuis la mort de son père, et ça s'était empiré avec son adoption, puis le Dotchka Podarounok, l'émmigration et les traitements que Tom lui faisait subir. Et là, en une seule phrase, il avait réussi à la faire rire. Les yeux écarquillés, l'heritier de Salazar ne cachait pas sa surprise.

Contre ses côtes, son coeur tapait fort, et vite. Sa tête était complètement vide. Seul le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui comptait. Jamais il n'avait espéré voir Anna sourire. La voir pleurer avait déjà été si choquant...Mais éclater de rire comme elle venait de le faire, ça paraissait carrémen iréel. Sa bouche charnue qui s'ouvrait pour découvrir une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées...Le son gras et régulier qui émanait de sa gorge. La main appuyée sur son ventre, tentant de mieux contrôler sa respiration...

Tom passa la main par dessus la table, et attrapa celle d'Anna. La belle ukrainienne arrêta immédiatement de rire, les yeux mouillés par les larmes causées par le fou rire. Elle plongea ses yeux voilés de larmes dans ceux envoutés de Tom, et son sourire s'évanouie. Elle venait de rire depuis des années, et ne le réalisait qu'à ce moment-là. Tom décida de ne pas tenir compte de ça, et de faire la seule chose dont il avait envie.

Il se leva et, la main toujours tenue à celle d'Anna, l'entraîna dans son mouvement. Elle fut surprise mais ne protesta pas, pour une fois. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, il rapprocha son corps du sien au maximum, et enlaça leurs doigts. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, il abaissa son visage au niveau de celui d'Anna, et pris possession de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si le feu s'était emparé d'eux. Tom passa les deux mains dans le dos fin d'Anna, et la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle cru que ses poumons allaient éclater. Anna, elle, noua ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, et laissa son autre main divaguer sur le bras musclé.

Tom, qui maintenant fermement les reins de l'ukrainienne, la forçait à se diriger vers les rideaux noirs, précédemment sujets de discorde. Dans leur bouche, les langues se caressaient, se liaient, se déliaient...Alors que le mollet d'Anna buttait contre l'estrade, elle détacha ses lèvres de celles du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, haletante.

**Ta promesse...**_Tom jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Minuit moins le quart. Il souri._

**T'inquiète, je vais la tenir...**

Voyant la poitrine d'Anna se soulever au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration, Tom ne put tenir plus longtemps avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Sans briser leur baiser, il saisi les hanches de la jeune femme, et la souleva, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds atteignent le sol de l'estrade. Il monta à son tour, et ils passèrent de l'autre côté du rideau épais. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette salle, mais la paranoïa de Tom allait loin, et il préférait tout de même qu'ils restent cachés.

Les mains, qui caressaient le dos, descendirent sur les fesses de l'ukrainienne. Loin de se débattre, celle-ci n'en rendit leur baiser que plus brûlant. Sans jamais fermer les yeux, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Pendant que Tom malaxait ses fesses, Anna s'amusait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et à sucer langoureusement la langue de son colocataire. Celui-ci posa un doigt sur son menton, l'empêchant de continuer de le torturer ainsi. La main toujours sur les reins d'Anna, il la poussa assez légèrement, de manière à se qu'elle atterisse sur le matelas moelleux qui les attendait. Debout devant elle, il lui semblait vraiment avoir le contrôle complet de la situation. Pourtant, elle intervint une fois de plus.

**Quand je disais coucher ensemble, je voulais dire avoir des relations sexuelles...Ca veut dire tout ce qu'il y a autours...**

En un regard éloquent, elle fit comprendre à Tom tout ce dont elle parlait. Il vérifia en poussantle rideau l'état de la pendule. Seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière vérification, et il ne pouvait déjà plus tenir. Il regarda le lit, si accueillant, et le corps de rêve qui se prélassait dessus. Sur une table de nuit, une bouteille de champagne accompagnait deux coupes et une coupe de framboises. Tom souri. Il avait inconsciemment prévu de quoi les faire patienter. Il s'approcha de la bouteille, et Anna le suivi du regard. Il servi deux coupes de champagne, et fixa Anna. Il la détailla de haut en bas, et de bas en haut, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

**Déshabilles-toi.**

**Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire?** _Elle le regardait encore comme s'il était idiot, et ça le fit sourire._

**Fais ce que je te dis, Anna, tu comprendras plus tard**. _Elle fronça les sourcils._

**Je me déshabille seulement si tu fais pareil**. _Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis posa les coupes de champagne_.

Quand sa veste de costume tomba à terre, Anna se mis debout sur le lit, ses hauts talons s'enfonçant dans les draps comme dans du beurre. Avec difficulté, elle trouva la fermeture dorsale de sa robe, et la fit descendre. Tom, volontairement, ne l'aidait pas. Il avait déjà enlevé sa chemise, et s'attaquait à sa ceinture. Au même moment, le pantalon et la robe glissèrent sur les jambes de leurs propriétaires. Ils entreprirent tous deux d'enlever leurs chaussures, mais Tom intervint encore.

**Gardes-les.** _Il désigna les escarpins d'un signe de tête. D'une main, Anna cachait ses seins, qui n'étaient recouverts d'aucun soutien-gorge. Ca fit sourire Tom._

Tous deux en sous-vêtements, ils se guettaient en toute franchise. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, et vu le caractère de leur relation (qu'ils ne jugeaient pas digne de la Saint Valentin), ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire dans la discrétion. Surtout que ce n'était dans la nature ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Tom, dont le corps divin n'était couvert que d'un boxer noir, tranchant sur sa peau d'ivoire, pris de nouveau les coupes de champagne. Ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit, tandis qu'il passait sa coupe à Anna. Le verre tinta lorsqu'il trinquèrent à Valentin, ce qui fit sourire Tom.

Ce n'est qu'à moitié de ce verre que les choses commencèrent à évoluer. Alors qu'il lui restait deux gorgées pour finir son verre, Tom renversa lentement le champagne entre les seins d'Anna, sans détacher ses yeux des siens. La jeune fille frémit légèrement lorsque le liquide encore froid toucha sa peau, mais elle ne protesta pas.

**Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis maladroit...**

Tom poussa légèrement l'épaule d'Anna, pour l'oblige à s'allonger sur le lit. La coupe de champagne, que la main d'Anna devenait trop faible pour tenir, alla se briser en mille morceaux sur le parquet. Aucun d'entre eux ne le fit remarquer. Tom, à côté d'Anna, se pencha sur son corps, et en huma l'odeur, où le champagne se mélangeait à son parfum sucré, auquel il était habitué. De la pointe de sa langue, il ramassa tout le liquide qui s'était déversé sur elle, jusqu'à remonter à ses lèvres et les embrasser, dans un goût d'alcool enivrant.

**Je crois que lécher de l'alcool sur mon ventre est considéré comme sexuel...**_Dit-elle en le repoussant d'une main_.

**Pas du tout...Je voulais simplement récupérer mon bien.**

**Bien sur...**

Tom ricana, mais ne releva pas la réflexion d'Anna. Elle protestait, certes, mais elle avait bien pris soin de le laisser finir son baiser avant d'emettre son avis. Tom pris les framboises. Avant que celle-ci ne parle encore, il posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Anna, avant d'y placer une framboise. Il en mis une autre sur le bout de chacun de ses seins, et elle grogna (là, ça devenait sexuel...), puis, sans faire attention aux protestations, il en plaça une autre dans son nombril, et une tenue par l'élastique du short. Ce fut celle qu'il mangea en premier, prenant bien soin de faire passer sa langue le plus loin possible sous le tissus, tandis que les abdos d'Anna se contractaient. Remontant en une série de baisers, il aspirait aussi langoureusement la framboise cachée dans le nombril, qu'il visita entièrement de sa langue. Pour les seins, qu'il ne devait pas toucher, il pris la framboise entre les dents, et la fit doucement frotter sur le mamelon, avant de l'avaler goulument. Enfin, son visage remontant sur celui d'Anna, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de l'embrasser, à la recherche de la dernière framboise. Anna passa la main autour de sa nuque, mais Tom l'enleva vite, retirant du même coup leur deux bouches.

**Regardes**. _Il lui fit signe de se lever, et d'écarter un rideau, ce qu'elle fit, curieuse. Elle observa la pièce, mais ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait lui montrer_. **Quelle heure est-il, Anna?** _Assis au bord du lit, les jambes légèrement écartées, il attendait la réponse avec impatience._

**Minuit dix**. _Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres parfaites de Tom_.

**Quel jour sommes-nous, alors?** _Anna, désintéressée par la pièce, se tourna vers lui sans comprendre._

**Le quinze février**._ Il hocha la tête_.

**Répètes-moi la promesse que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure?** _Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant les mots qu'ils avaient utilisé_.

**Tu as promis de ne pas coucher avec moi ce soir**. _Tom hocha encore la tête, et appuya ses coudes sur le lit, dans une position encore plus prétentieuse que la précédente._

**Ne sommes-nous pas le matin, maintenant?** _D'un regard, Anna compris où Tom voulait en venir. A partir de minuit, ils n'étaient plus le soir, mais le matin suivant. Il avait donc tenu sa promesse, et pouvait coucher avec elle._

Anna s'avança vers le Serpentard à pas de loup, et enjamba son bassin, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Immédiatement, les coudes de Tom se détachèrent du lit, et ses bras vinrent encercler le dos de la jeune fille. Elle avança son visage, et embrassa lentement le cou de Tom. Lui embrassait son épaule, tout en savourant la succion de chaque baiser d'Anna.

**Tom, il faut que je te dise un truc.** _Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, leurs visages l'un en face del'autre, pratiquement en contact_. _Il haussa les sourcils, interrogatif_. **Je te déteste**. _Il lui souri, l'embrassa tendrement et..._

**Je te déteste aussi, Anna.**

Elle poussa le corps de Tom, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé. Là, elle embrassa chaque centimètre carré de son corps puissant et musclé. Son menton, sa machoire, son cou, ses clavicules, ses épaules, ses pectoraux, son ventre, ses hanches. Elle riva ses yeux sur ceux de Tom lorsqu'elle passa une main dans son caleçon. Il la regardait faire, sûrement encore plus excité par cette vision que par les actes eux-mêmes.

Elle léchait le bas du ventre de Tom, tandis que sa main caressait son membre gonflé de désir. Ses caresses, qu'elle faisait tantôt avec la paume, tantot du bout des doigts, étaient divinement douces. Encerclant le sexe de sa main, elle commença ensuite un lent mouvement de va et viens autour de celui-ci, pendant que sa main libre faisait descendre le caleçon de Tom le long de ses jambes. Sans le lacher du regard, elle fit ensuite descendre son visage, et commença à lécher langoureusement le sexe de son partenaire. Elle y laissait de longues trainées chaudes et humides, que son souffle faisait fremir.

Avec la langueur et l'envie de la plus habituée des filles de Poudlard, Anna pris le membre de Tom en bouche. Ses lèvres charnues et ourlées se collaient un maximum à la peau fine, et elle exécuta les mêmes mouvements de vas et viens que précédemment, allant de plus en plus profond vers sa gorge. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de sa bouche, la pointe de sa langue caressait au mieux l'objet de desir tendu au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait la main de Tom sur sa tête. Habituellement, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ça, mais cette nuit, elle était une autre, et elle ne voulait pas se brimer. Peut-être serait-ce la seule fois qu'elle couchait avec Tom? Et puis c'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle avait droit à un acte complet, et pas juste pénétration-éjaculation.

Il caressait ses cheveux, en essayant au maximum de ne rien changer à sa coiffure si travaillée. Et en même temps, il la regardait, les yeux marrons grands ouverts et fixés sur lui, la bouche pulpeuse et rouge, bien serrée contre lui, pendant qu'une de ses mains le malaxait chaleureusement. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Voir la grande, la froide, la frigide Anna se complaire à le satisfaire ainsi, c'était bien plus qu'orgasmique. Il se sentait en cet instant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être: l'homme de tous les pouvoirs.

Alors qu'elle allait le mener à bout, il lui intima de retirer sa bouche, et elle le fit immédiatement. Il la fit remonter sur lui, et tout son corps félin frotta contre son membre déjà bien excité. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la fille qui se mouvait sur lui, au rythme de la danse de leurs langues, était bien Anna. Ca ressemblait à un des ses fantasmes où elle lui était complètement soumise. Une main dans son dos, il la retourna afin de se trouver sur elle. Instinctivement, elle écarta les jambes. Il se cala dans la place chaude qui lui était reservée, entre ses cuisses.

Une main de Tom, les doigts entrelacés avec ceux d'Anna, tenait le bras fin et blanc collé au matelas. L'autre caressait la peau douce et fine de la cuisse. Sa bouche n'avait de cesse de torturer les lèvres. Son bassin frotté doucement contre l'autre, contre le tissus qui couvrait l'autre. La bouche de Tom, fatiguée de ces baisers, descendit entre les seins d'Anna, en traçant son chemin par la cou. Le sein gauche d'Anna fut le premier à passer sous la langue de Tom, mais il fut bien assez tôt suivi par le sein droit. Après quelques petits baisers brûlant sur le galbe du sein, il entamait ses caresses en passant la pointe de sa langue sur chaque têton durci, en de petits coups brefs. Puis il englobait le mamelon dans sa bouche humide, le suçotait, le mordillait ou l'aspirait littéralement en le faisant jouer sous sa langue.

Tout en continuant de malaxer un sein du creu de sa paume, Tom se remis à embrasser Anna. Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement, en dehors de leurs bouches, et ils suçotait chacun leur tour lèvres ou langues. La main de Tom qui ne faisait pas du bien au sein d'Anna descendait lentement jusqu'à l'endroit tant attendu. La barrière du sous-vêtement ne fut pas bien difficile à passer puisque c'est Anna elle-même qui l'a fait tomber. Tom passa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Anna, avant de les écarter, pour aller à la rencontre de son clitoris. Tom le titilla quelques secondes, faisant et refaisant passer son doigt dessus, y dessinant des cercles imaginaires, ou s'en servant de chemin pour entrer dans le vagin.

Leurs bouches se détachèrent, et celle de Tom lécha avidemment toutes les parties du corps qui se trouvaient entre la langue et le citoris d'Anna. Lorsqu'il trouva celui-ci, Tom, à l'aide de ses mains, écarta mieux les cuisses d'Anna. De deux doigts, il écarta les lèvres lourdes et gênantes. Sa langue happa goulument les petites lèvres, puis vint découvrir le clitoris. Anna, dans un mouvement incontrôlé, attrapa les cheveux de Tom. La bouche serrée, elle s'empêchait déjà de gémir. Tom eu un sourire satisfait contre le petit bout de chair rose, et continua de le faire vibrer de sa langue. Pour exciter davantage la belle ukrainienne, Tom enfonça lentement sa langue dans le vagin de celle-ci. Il la tortillait, la faisait claquer, l'enfonçait puis la sortait...Anna s'arquait à chaque nouveau mouvement, et les soupirs francs remplaçaient les gémissement étouffés.

Alors qu'à son tour, elle allait atteindre l'orgasme, Tom ne la toucha plus. Elle émis un gémissement de protestation qui le fit sourire, puis il remonta jusqu'au magnifique visage. Pendant qu'il embrassait fougueusement Anna, il se saisi de son membre, plus dur et tendu que jamais. Il le fit frotter quelques secondes sur le clitoris chaud de l'ukrainienne. Elle gémis doucement, fermant parfois les yeux sous les elans de plaisir. A son tour, elle referma la main sur le sexe de son amant, et le guida vers son vagin.

Il y entra sans difficulté, elle était tellement humide, tellement chaude...Elle l'accueilli avec un gémissement de bien-être, et Tom poussa un son rauque de contentement. Allongé au-dessus d'elle, les hanches appuyée entre ses cuisses, le visage pratiquement acollé au sien. Le desir, rapidement suivi par le plaisir, voilait leur regard. Plus rien n'exista, pendant une seconde. Ni leurs caractères, ni leurs passés, ni leurs futurs. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, qui ne formaient plus qu'un. Les coups de reins de Tom, les halètements d'Anna, leurs gémissements, voilà ce qui créait leur univers.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se languir sous le claquement de leurs peaux. Maintes fois, Anna voulu passer au-dessus de Tom, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa aucune chance. Le torse fermement appuyé contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, ses deux mains pour bloquer ses bras contre le matelas, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette cage dorée. Alors qu'Anna mordait sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, Tom accéléra la cadence. Leurs chairs se frottaient plus vite, plus fort, et il entrait plus profondément en elle à chaque coup de rein. Elle cambrait son dos au maximum, lui offrant ainsi des possibilités de pénétrations décuplées. Sentant qu'elle ne tarderait plus à venir, Tom retira sa main de la sienne, et alla la faire caresser le clitoris. Anna gémissait longuement, impuissante face aux caresses divines de son tueur de partenaire.

**Tooom...**

Pendant l'euphorie de l'orgasme, elle ne pu retenir son cri, qui ressemblait davantage à une plainte, d'ailleurs. Elle sentait tous ses muscles, mêmes les plus petits et méconnus, se contracter. De minuscules décharges électriques parcoururent son système nerveux, et elle sentait son coeur battre à des endroits où il n'avait rien à faire. A bout de souffle, elle soupira longuement, sentant encore Tom effectuer ses délicieux vas et viens en elle. C'est quand il l'entendit gémir son prénom, une main fermement agrippée dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, le dos cambré au maximum, qu'il atteint à son tour le septième ciel. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, car il les sentait se révulser. Il s'enfonça une dernière fois en Anna, le plus profondément possible, et s'y libéra. Le grognement qui lui échappa était un son de pur plaisir.

Sa main, un peu tremblante après l'orgasme, se détacha du clitoris d'Anna. Il l'embrassa, mais leur baiser était fatigué. Leurs lèvres se reposaient sur l'autre plus qu'elle n'essayait de l'exciter. Leur langue se remerciait, mais sans grande conviction. Pendant cet étrange échange, Tom se retira lentement d'Anna. Un bruit de succion résonna dans la pièce, malgré le piano qui jouait toujours sa mélodie du bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, et sans se toucher, ils s'endormirent.


	14. Surprise à retardement

**14. Surprise à retardement.**

Un mois et une quinzaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois qu'Anna et Tom avaient couché ensemble. Première, et unique fois qu'ils couchèrent ensemble pendant ce laps de temps. Très peu de choses avaient changé, dans leur relation. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas en dehors de leur appartement, et ne se donnaient pas plus de marque d'affection qu'auparavant. La différence était surtout dans leurs regards. Quand ils se voyaient, dans la cours, dans les couloirs, en classe...C'était comme si, pendant une seconde, la terre s'arrêtait de tourner. Dans leurs yeux, ils disaient "on sait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait". Personne ne semblait le remarquer, et ils trouvaient ça mieux comme ça.

Tom était encore dans son lit, à cette heure-ci. Une cigarette coincée entre les dents, il pensait. Il s'était mis à fumer des années auparavant. Comme pour tout ce qu'il a découvert dans sa vie, il l'a fait bien avant que ses camarades n'y pensent. Ca ne lui servait à rien, mais ça exacerbait encore sa maturité, aux yeux de sa bandes de fidèles. Et il pensait que ça l'aidait, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. En fait, il aimait surtout le style intellectuel torturé et incompris que ça lui donnait, puisqu'il se décrivait ainsi.

Anna était assise au bord de la baignoire vide, nue. Les yeux fermés, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, l'esprit errant. Ses mains, vierges de tout bijoux, était agrippées au rebord de marbre. Elle entendait les jets d'eau, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle avait programmé les mêmes robinets que d'habitudes, avec exactement les mêmes parfums. Ceux qu'elle aimait. Ceux, les rares maintenant, qui ne l'écoeuraient pas. L'air chaud, ou plutôt la vapeur, remontait par effluve puissante. Les odeurs de canelle, de caramel et de rose se mélangeaient. Toujours la même combinaison, depuis son entrée à Poudlard. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus des odeurs qu'elle portait du temps où elle habitait à Durmstrang.

Il était presque midi. Il avait pris un bain, une heure avant, et il n'allait pas tarder à descendre prendre son déjeuner. Mais en attendant, étendu sur son lit à baldaquin, avec cette cigarette pour seule compagne, il pensait. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de réfléchir calmement, c'est l'image de ses ébats avec Anna qui prenaient le dessus dans son esprit. Tantôt il se régalait de ces flash et de la fierté qu'ils lui apportaient, tantôt ils l'agaçaient au possible. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'Anna, de temps en temps, et il n'y arrivait pas. Il lui faudrait une pensine, où il plongerait tout ce qui la concerne, pour enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur d'autres projets.

Elle était maintenant immergée dans l'eau bouillante de son bain moussant. La grande pendule fixée au mur affichait midi moins quart. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps de détente avant de devoir descendre dans la Grande Salle, et d'y manger en compagnie de tous ces êtres inconnus. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'elle et Tom se retrouvent seuls au chateau, une fois dans l'année...Un peu comme le soir de la Saint Valentin, sans avoir peur de se faire prendre la main dans le sac...Une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle ne voulait que se reposer dans son bain, des images de cette soirée revinrent la perturber. Peu importe à quoi elle voulait penser, seule cette nuit avec Tom s'imposait dans sa tête.

L'avantage des week-ends, à Poudlard, était qu'on n'était pas forcé de porter l'uniforme. Enfin, c'était un avantage pour les trois quart des élèves. Mais Tom, lui, se refusait à porter ces affaires moldues, qui lui rappelaient trop l'orphelinat, et ses origines infames. Et, en bon dictateur, il interdisait à ses "disciples" de s'habiller d'autre chose que de leur uniforme. De toute façon, ils venaient tous de familles de sang-pur, et étaient habitués à porter des robes de sorciers, même pendant les vacances scolaires. Il ne mis pas sa robe noire, mais le pantalon verts sombre, la ceinture de cuir noir, la cravate aux couleurs de son ancêtre, la chemise d'un blanc éclatant et, épinglé sur celle ci, son insigne de préfet en chef. Il ne manquait plus que les chaussures de cuir, et il pouvait quitter l'appartement.

Savonnée, rincée et séchée, Anna attacha haut sur sa tête un chignon bien serré. Elle ajouta des épingles là où les cheveux tenaient moins, et se servit d'une mèche échappée pour se créer une frange sur le côté de son front. Elle adorait les week-ends dans Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas à surveiller l'heure pour ne pas être en retard à ses cours, et elle était libre de se ballader dans le chateau sans porter l'uniforme. Ce dimanche-là, par exemple, elle avait choisi de porter une tenue de coton noir, moulante. Vous savez, un peu le genre que portent les danseurs classique. Manches longues, à col large, et descendant jusqu'à chevilles, très près du corps. Au dessus, une robe vert foncé, qui annonçait à la fois le printemps et la maison à laquelle elle appartenait. Elle enfila ses bottes, et quitta la pièce.

Tout le monde était présent dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du déjeuner est une heure sacrée pour tous, exceptées quelques filles à moitié anorexiques, qui se privent de nourriture dans l'espoir d'avoir un corps de rêve et d'approcher la braguette de Tom de plus près. Lui se moquait bien de ce genre de filles, quand il pouvait voir Anna. En parlant d'elle, d'ailleurs, il avait vu la belle ukrainienne entrer dans la salle et s'asseoir à sa table quelques secondes après sa propre arrivée. Elle était magnifique avec sa robe printannière et son chignon stricte, qui ne faisait qu'agrandir son regard félin...Et une fois de plus, ce 14 février lui revint en mémoire, alors qu'il souhaitait simplement manger.

Les repas de Poudlard sont, ont toujours été, et seront toujours prodigieux. Si les elfes ne sont que des torchons infames, Tom ne pouvait cependant pas nier leur dons culinaires. Et puis, tant qu'ils restaient au service des hommes, il ne pouvait rien reprocher à l'école. En entrée, d'excellentes salades composées, de la charcuterie, des toasts salés. En plat principal du ragout, des pates, différentes viandes et quelques variétés de poissons. En dernier service, une quantité impressionante de fruits, de gateaux et de patisseries...De quoi satisfaire n'importe quel estomac!

Pourtant, vers le milieu du repas, une silhouette se leva de table. Fine et légèrement courbée, Anna s'attira tous les regards. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des élèves de quitter les tables de Poudlard en plein milieu d'un repas, question de respect et de gratitude. Mais apparemment, Anna n'avait que faire de ces convenances. D'un pas plus précipité que d'habitudes (mais sans courir non plus) elle disparu derrière l'immense porte de la salle. Après quelques secondes de silence surpris, les discussion reprirent bon train, chez les professeurs comme les élèves. Tom aurait bien voulu savoir quelle mouche avait piqué son si désirable homologue. Bien sur, c'était hors de portée. Il devait rester à table, s'il ne voulait pas réveiller les soupçons et les rumeurs parmi les élèves (sans oublier ce vieux fouineur de Dumbledore).

Anna, la peau livide et non plus ivoire, deux grands cernes violets apparus sous ses beaux yeux rougis par l'embarras qu'elle avait ressenti dans la Grande Salle. A genoux, le bas de sa jolie robe verte trainant sur l'eau sale qui recouvre le carrelage noire, elle remis les mèches échappées de son chignon à leur place. Elle faisait face à une cuvette de toilette, et ce qu'elle voyait au fond était peu ragoutant. Elle avait le souffle court, sacadé, le coeur emballé par un rythme fou, et un goût aigre-doux insupportable dans la bouche. Sans parler de son estomac qui ne cessait de se retourner, et de son oesophage qui brûlait comme dévasté par de l'acide.

**On a fait des bêtises sans tour de baguette?**

La voix suraigue de Mimi Geignarde, et l'air sadique que son visage translucide affichait était de trop pour Anna. Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, et la lança à la tête du fantôme. En plein entre les deux yeux, le rouleau de papier toilette la traversa comme un rien. Pourtant, l'esprit adolescent s'adonna à un hurlement de chien battu en disparaissant dans un syphon. Anna soupira. Avec tout ce fracas, elle ne devait pas rester ici, quelqu'un finirait sûrement par arriver. Après s'être rapidement lavé les mains, et d'un pas mal assuré, elle sortit des toilettes des filles et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

A la fin du repas, Avery proposa à Tom d'aller faire une partie de Quidditch. Selon lui, le stade était réservé par les Poufsouffles, et il serait amusant d'aller gâcher leur après-midi d'entraînement. Tom lui répondit qu'il avait passé l'âge de ces idioties, et qu'Avery ferait bien de prendre le même chemin s'il voulait garder ses privilèges. Il n'avait pas vraiment de privilèges, mais faire partie de l'entourage de Tom en était aux yeux de ce garçon, et il aurait vendu son âme pour le garder. Tom dit à tous ses soi-disant amis qu'il voulait se reposer, ce jour-là, avant de passer les interrogations de potions du lendemain. Il remonta donc directement dans les appartements qu'il partageait depuis huit mois avec Anna Stavinsky. Il se mis à la chercher dès qu'il pu entrer dans la pièce commune.

Elle avait sa baguette avec elle. La porte de sa chambre était vérouillée, et même si Tom voulait, il ne pouvait pas entrer. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait des doutes. Une semaine et demi, peut-être plus...Elle refusait de se l'avouer, elle espérait que tous ces symptomes partent avec le temps, mais c'etait impossible. Et aujourd'hui, après ce qui s'était passé pendant le déjeuner, elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. Elle leva sa baguette, et sans prononcer de sort, donna un coup sec du poignet, les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer. Presque instantanément, un filet de brume violette apparut, parsemé d'étincelles dorées.

De rage et de désespoir, Anna jeta sa baguette contre le mur, et celle-ci explosa en une dizaine de petits morceaux de bois, laissant échapper leur contenance magique. La tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses et les jambes écartés dans une position qui était tout sauf sexy, elle se mis à pleurer. Comme toujous, au moment où sa vie prenait un sens, au moment où tout allait bien, il fallait que quelque chose vienne gâcher. Elle pleurait sans bruit, et entendit quelqu'un taper contre la porte de sa chambre et crier son prénom. Tom.

**Ouvre avec le maléfice de découverte...**

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Anna était peut-être douée, mais elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur la magie noire. Au lieu de suivre son conseil, Tom utilisa un sortilège de son cru, et la serrure émis un cliquetis, ce qui était bon signe. Il poussa la porte de bois et entra, pour la millième fois peut-être, dans la chambre de sa colocataire forcée. Elle était assise au bord de son lit, genoux et poings serrés sur sa poitrine, habillée de la même robe que pendant son bref repas. Si sa coiffure n'avait pas changé d'un cheveux, son visage, lui, était différent. Le tour des yeux et le bout du nez teintés de rouge, des sillons trempés qui partaient de ses cils épais pour descendre jusqu'aux limites de col, le contour de la bouche ridé par la grimace des sanglots...Aucun doute, elle avait pleuré. Mais pourquoi?

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Le ton que Tom n'était ni compréhensif, ni inquiet. Non, il était juste dur et sans appel. Elle ne cessait de secouer la tête, regrettant que ses cheveux ne puissent pas cacher son visage amochés par les longs sanglots. En s'approchant d'elle, Tom marchant sur un éclat de bois. Regardant autour de lui, il compris ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt, il compris que la baguette d'Anna était cassée. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'un évènement aussi anodin n'aurait pas pu faire pleurer l'ukrainienne, et que quelque chose de plus grave venait de se passer.

**Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, Anna ?!**

Le ton de Tom devenait de plus en plus menaçant, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de pleurer et de secouer bêtement la tête. Il vint juqu'à elle et s'assis à son tour sur le lit moelleux. D'une paume qu'il posa sur la joue d'Anna, il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Il attrapa son visage en coupe. Qu'elle était belle, même rabaissée par ces pleurs incompréhensibles. Sa peau d'ange qui devenait bicolore, sa bouche qui laissait échapper des gémissement grotesques, ses yeux tantôt clos tantôt paniqués, son nez froncé, son front ridé par la contraction...

Ses mains descendirent dans le cou de la jeune fille, et ses lèvres allèrent se coller au siennes. Leurs baisers étaient maintenant plus fréquents, et ils ne nécessitaient ni de raison, ni d'explication. Mais là, il n'avait simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Ses lèvres bougèrent longuement à la surface douce et chaude de celles d'Anna, avant qu'elle ne daigne ouvrir la bouche. Il passa alors dans cet autre monde qu'il adorait et qui était devenu sa propriété peu de temps auparavant. Sa langue qui dansait, avec un air de folie douce, à travers le refuge accueillant de la bouche de l'ukrainienne.

Se laissant emporter par ses envies, il entraina Anna en arrière, jusq'à ce qu'elle dusse s'allonger sur le dos. Allongé à côté d'elle, et le torse reposant entièrement sur sa poitrine, Tom n'abandonnait pas la partie. Quand elle posa ses mains sur chacun de ses omoplates, et y enfonça ses dix petits ongles, il approfondit encore leur baiser, encore plus fougueux, plus langoureux. Puis il laissa trainer sa bouche sur sa machoire, son lobe d'oreille, son menton, sa gorge...Il aspira tellement fort la peau de sa victime qu'un suçon y marqua une empreinte rougeâtre. En remontant vers les lèvres apétissantes d'Anna, il s'aperçut que ses joues continuaient furieusement de se mouiller, et que son corps était encore secoué de ces maudits sanglots.

**Dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plait...**_Il avait adopté une voix plus douce, cassée par le désir qu'elle trahissait. Mais Anna secouait toujours la tête._

**Tu...**_Sa voix fut emporté par un sanglot..._**Tu ne vas pas être content...**

Le visage de Tom se terni. Elle avait fait quelque chose. Elle avait forcément fait une erreur comprométante. Sinon quoi d'autre? Elle n'avait strictement aucun pouvoir sur lui! Elle n'aurait pas du lui annoncer ça de cette façon, elle savait que les mystères et les cachotteries l'insupportaient et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à devenir violent si elle ne lui expliquait pas tout dans les moindres détails. A cette pensée, un nouveau pleur lui échappa, et Tom grogna.

**Tu as cinq secondes pour tout me dire, Anna. Sinon tu le feras après avoir longuement souffert**. _Elle acquiesça, comme pour montrer qu'elle allait coopérer, après qu'elle se soit reprise. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à recevoir le Doloris. Elle soupira, à moitié calmée, et complètement résignée._

**J'ai fait ce qu'il faut, je te promets, c'est pas ce que je voulais mais...depuis la dernière fois, ça va très mal et puis je suis en retard alors j'ai voulu vérifier...c'est pas une très bonne nouvelle et c'est pour ça quand je me suis énervée je l'ai jetée et elle s'est cassée...**

**Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Anna! Sois plus claire!** _Elle faillit repartir en pleurs mais se contrôla au dernier moment._

**Je...Je...Je suis enceinte, voilà.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, il détacha son corps de celui d'Anna, et s'assis au bord du lit. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'avoir la tête cachée entre ses mains. Elle, toujours allongée sur le dos, n'osait pas bouger d'un milimètre. Tom n'avait pas été violent avec depuis de très longues semaines, mais elle savait qu'à tout moment, il pouvait redevenir ce qu'il avait été. En particulier quand on lui annonçait une nouvelle comme celle-ci. Tous les deux immobiles ainsi, on aurait pu les peindre, à la lumière que filtrait la fenêtre. Ils étaient beaux et torturés, comme l'avait tant désiré Tom.

Il avait besoin de repos et de reflexion. C'est pourquoi il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Si son corps ne l'avait pas fait instinctivement, il en aurait même arrêté de respirer. Enceinte. Elle allait avoir un gros ventre. Elle allait accoucher. Elle aurait mauvaise réputation. Et lui, son colocataire, serait soupçonné d'y être pour quelque chose. Alors les gens parleraient, leur estime pour lui baisserait, et ses projets tomberaient à l'eau. Au lieu de devenir le dieu vivant qu'il espérait, il ne serait qu'un père de famille smicard+1, au passé douloureux. Il secoua la tête. C'était hors de question.

Quand il tourna la tête vers Anna, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres pales. Dans la position où il l'avait laissée, les paupières closes, la respiration lente et silencieuse...Elle le connaissait bien et savait adapter son comportement au sien. Il la détailla du regard, dans un état d'esprit beaucoup plus pratique et critique que les fois précédentes. Elle avait une peau pâle qui s'accordait parfaitement à la sienne. De beaux cheveux, des traits fins qui marquaient son aristocratie. Son corps était magnifique, juste assez féminin pour faire jalouser les hommes, mais pas assez pour paraitre vulgaire...Son seul défaut était son accent trop prononcé, mais avec le temps, il s'aténuerait forcément.

**Est-ce que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.** _Elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Tom. Elle faisait son regard dur mais semblait blessée, ça le rassura._

**Non.** _Sa voix n'était pas calme mais tremblante. Elle redoutait sûrement ce qui allait suivre._

**Est-ce que tu veux le garder?** _En fait, il se moquait de ce qu'Anna voulait. En cas de force majeure, plus rien ne comptait. Il serait le seul à décider. Il voulait simplement connaitre ses intentions, voir s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle soupira._

**Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de le tuer. Mais je ne suis pas folle. Je sais très bien qu'avoir un enfant ne fait pas partie de tes priorités...**

Elle croyait donc qu'il voulait qu'elle avorte cette grossesse. Il en était hors de question. C'était vrai, avoir un enfant n'était pas une des priorités de Tom, mais il était hors de question de tuer un heritier de Salazar, d'autant plus qu'avec une mère de sang-pur, cet héritier là pouvait voir le jour sans honte. Tom secouait la tête, et tentait de réfléchir. Elle était forcément tombée enceinte le 14 février. Donc, en toute logique, elle accoucherait aux alentours du 14 novembre. A la fin du mois de Juin, quand l'année scolaire se terminerait, elle n'en sera qu'à son cinquième mois, elle arrivera peut-être encore à cacher son ventre...

**Est-ce que tu serais capable de passer ta vie avec moi?** _Il fixait le fond de ses merveilleux iris chocolat en lui demandant ça. Elle semblait embarassée, mais elle répondit tout de même._

**Oui, j'en serais capable**. _Après tout il n'avait pas demandé si elle en avait envie..._

Il se rapprocha d'elle, sur le lit. Il se plaça entre ses jambes ouvertes, et fit fondre son torse sur la poitrine gonflée de l'ukrainienne. Elle soupira doucement. Quand il pris ses lèvres, elle lui répondit avec ardeur. Elle se sentait désirée. Elle savait que Tom ne l'aimait pas, mas peut-être qu'un jour il aimerait l'enfant qu'elle portait.

**Ouvre bien tes oreilles Anna, parce que j'ai des choses à t'expliquer.**

Le quart d'heure de confession qui s'en suivi fut bien plus riche en révélations que les mois passés à vivre avec Tom. Il lui expliqua qu'en tant qu'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, il était de son devoir de remettre le monde sorcier en ordre. D'affirmer la souveraineté des sang-purs, et de traiter les autres comme ils le méritaient. Pour cela, il lui faudrait devenir fort. Il lui raconta comment il avait caché une partie de son âme dans une bague ayant appartenu à son ancêtre. Il lui dit qu'il avait compté en faire plusieurs autres, des horcruxes, mais qu'avec un enfant, le problème était réglé: il survivrait en lui, puis en son futur enfant et ainsi de suite.

Pour devenir un sorcier respecté et craint, il lui fallait des alliers de taille. Ceux qu'elles appelaient ses amis étaient en fait des disciples qui lui avaient promis fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Ensemble, ils se cultivaient au maximum sur la magie noire comme blanche, et l'enseignaient aux réguliers nouveaux arrivants. Il expliqua à Anna comment tout roi avait besoin d'une reine. Selon lui, ils pourraient se marier au mois de Juin, à la fin des examens. Et ensuite, en novembre, l'heritier naitrait, en tant qu'enfant légitime.

**Quand est-ce qu'est la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard?**

**Pour Pâques, il me semble.** _Elle n'en revenait pas de ces histoires de sang-pur et d'héritier. Elle venait de s'imposer dans la vie future du plus grand mage que la terre ai porté. Elle en eu des frissons. _

**Alors on y trouvera un docteur pour t'examiner. Je veux absolument connaitre le sexe et l'état de santé de mon héritier**.

Tom lui caressa le bas du ventre comme s'il refermait côte à côte le plus grand trésor et le poison le plus infecte. Il pensait décider de quel côté faire pencher la balance avec la visite chez le médicomage, mais...


	15. Plus sans toi

_**Coucou!!**_

_Un peu plus de **2 500** mots. Oui je sais c'est très **court** par rapport à d'habitude, mais je voyais pas trop l'interet de rajouter des tonnes de blablas alors que j'avais dejà dit** l'essentiel** lol_

_J'espère que ce chap vous **plaira**...Il ne reste plus tellement de chapitres pour cette fic, si je calcule bien**...3 ou 4**, grand maximum..._

_**Bisoos **à toutes et bonne lecture, **rendez vous** sur ma homepage ou sur une autre fic (sur alors parce que j'en ai plus ici héhé)_

* * *

**15. Plus sans toi.**

* * *

Etre une femme enceinte n'avait pas que des bons côtés. En fait, aux yeux d'Anna, ça n'avait absolument que des mauvais cotés. En particulier pendant les deux premiers mois de grossesse, ceux qu'elle venait de vivre. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec un goût étrange dans la bouche, après des nuits pleines d'insomnies et d'affreux cauchemards, son estomac se retournait à la moindre odeur, et elle passait plus de temps à s'agenouiller devant des cuvettes de toilettes qu'à se faire belle. Heureusement, aucune rondeur n'était encore apparue sous nombril. Dès qu'elle sortait de son bain, c'était la première chose qu'elle allait vérifier. Et pour son plus grand soulagement, son ventre restait la même plaine immaculé que les semaines précédentes.

Tom aussi redoutait le moment où les choses changeraient. Le moment où n'importe qui, à travers la découpe d'une robe ou d'un pull, pourrait voir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Anna. Le moment où elle ne pourrait plus le cacher parce que ses pantalons la compresseraient. Le moment où une des filles, ou même une des professeurs, ou encore pire, l'infirmière, trouverait étrange qu'on ne voit plus la préfète-en-chef pour les petits déjeuners, et qu'elle apparait pâle aux premiers cours de la journée.

Aujourd'hui était un grande fête, apparemment. Encore une héritée des religions moldues, selon Tom. Anna ne cessait de se demander pourquoi les sorciers, qui se réclamaient si indépendants des moldus, continuaient à célebrer des évènements religieux qu'ils ne comprenaient même pas, et auxquels ils n'attachaient aucune importance...Bien sur, Anna ne posait jamais de telles questions devant Tom, il serait sûrement devenu furieux si on lui avait dit quelque chose de la sorte. Et puis il serait capable de supprimer Noel, et elle voulait que leur enfant en profite.

Tom toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Ils ne fermaient plus aucune porte à clef depuis quelques temps, mais Tom en profitait un peu trop au goût de l'ukrainienne. Quand il entra, elle était encore à moitié nue. Elle portait seulement un ensemble de sous-vêtements en lycra noir, et se tenait, mains appuyées sur les reins, de profil devant le miroir. Tom rit dans sa barbe, et elle eu l'air embarassée quand elle s'aperçue qu'il était là.

**Ca ne se voit pas.**

**Tu préfèrerais le contraire?**

**Tu es fou...**

Mensonge, ô mensonge. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres le voient, voilà quelle était la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'élèves et professeurs se mettent à la regarder de travers, à chuchoter sur son passage...Elle ne voulait pas que Tom la quitte en racontant à tout-va qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cet enfant...Elle ne voulait pas être "la fille qui était tombée enceinte au collège". Toutes ces filles, qui donnent leur corps au premier venu dès que l'occasion se présente, n'hésiteraient pas à la traiter de fille facile...

**Habille-toi, j'aimerais qu'on parte avant les autres.**

**Pourquoi?** _Il souffla ouvertement_

**Utilise ton cerveau, Anna. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un du collège nous voit entrer tous les deux dans un cabinet de médecine...**

**Si ça te dérange tant que ça, je peux y aller toute seule...**_Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

**Hors de question, je veux être mis au courant par le docteur en personne**. _Elle sourit pour elle._

**Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance, tu crois que je pourrais te mentir?**

Exaspéré, il avança vers Anna, jusqu'à la coller contre le mur. Elle se laissa faire, et passa même ses mains sur les reins de Tom quand il approcha son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa, sans faire de manières avant d'approfondir son baiser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il connaissait tout d'une fille. Il connaissait par coeur ses traits, son odeur, sa démarche, son accent, son comportement, sa façon d'embrasser et de faire l'amour...

Au lieu de l'embrasser, et de se laisser embraser par l'atmosphère chaude et humide de leur salle de bain, Tom se baissa. Sur un petit tabouret, il pris un des habits qu'Anna avait prévu. Il le lui tendit, et lui fit signe de se dépecher de s'habiller. Et elle s'éxécuta, comme toujours. Tom la laissa quand même seule le temps qu'elle se prépare. Pendant ce temps, il cherchait un moyen magique de ne pas se faire voir des autres quand ils iraient chez le médicomage...

Quand Anna arriva dans leur pièce commune, pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le livre de magie noire qui était ouvert sur les genoux du père de son futur enfant. Apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à employer un moyen légal d'arriver à ses fins...Ca devenait une habitude chez Tom. Elle s'approcha de lui, et enfila sa veste. Refermant le bouquin poussiéreux, il fit de même.

**J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que personne ne nous voit.** _Elle hocha la tête._

Ils descendirent ensemble les innombrables marches du chateau, jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte d'entrée. Un véritable amas d'élèves faisait la queue derrière Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école. Un par un, ils attendaient qu'on vérifie leurs autorisations parentales pour pouvoir faire les imbéciles toute la journée. Tom et Anna, qui étaient préfets-en-chef, devaient eux aussi s'occuper des élèves.

Tom, ignorant complètement Anna, se plaça quelques mètres derrière Rusard, et faisait de grands signes aux élèves, indiquant aux plus jeunes le chemin à prendre pour se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard. Anna n'était pas du genre à aider les élèves en quoi que ce soit...En plus, à part celle de la fille qui ne parle à personne, elle n'avait aucune réputation à défendre, contrairement à son futur mari.

Une fois que les élèves furent pratiquement tous partis, Tom fit signe à Anna de se rendre au village. Elle n'était franchement pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'être accompagné chez le médicomage par Tom, mais au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix...Elle s'avança donc, et marcha lentement jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Elle était presque arrivée quand Tom attrapa son bras (un peu trop fort à son goût), et l'attira dans un cul-de-sac.

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?** _Il leva les yeux au ciel._

**J'ai trouvé un sort qui peut nous rendez invisible un peu plus de trois minutes. Il faut que je nous le jette une fois ici, avant qu'on aille chez le médecin, et une fois au retour. On n'aura qu'à se séparer une fois sortis du cabinet**. _Elle fronça les sourcils._

**J'ai une question.**_ Il haussa les sourcils_. **Quand on sera marié et que j'aurai pondu ton précieux héritier, est-ce que tu nous cacheras dans une cave pour que tes groupies ne connaissent pas notre existence?** _Il se mordit la lèvre._

**Tu crois que c'est le moment pour une scène de jalousie?**

**Si tu crois que je suis jalouse...**_Il rit, ils s'étaient déjà assez prouvé qu'ils étaient jaloux l'un de l'autre à un point plutot effrayant._

**Ce sera une annonce officielle que je ferai pour dire qu'on se mariera cet été**._ Elle haussa les épaules._

Il jeta donc ce fameux sort sur eux. Anna n'était pas très rassurée, et si elle n'avait pas porté l'héritier dans son ventre, elle n'aurait jamais laissé Tom la pointer de sa baguette. Un millième de seconde après qu'il ait prononcé la formule, les deux Serpentards devinrent invisibles. Ce sort était très efficace, même s'il ne fonctionnait que trois minutes.

Tom attrapa la main d'Anna, et commença à silloner les rues du village sorcier à toute vitesse. Elle le suivait avec peine, et elle espéra qu'il trouverait un sort plus long pour leur prochaine visite chez le médicomage, parce que quand son ventre ressemblera à une vessie de dragon, elle ne pourra plus courir dans la ville comme ils étaient en train de le faire.

Le cabinet du docteur O'Malley était assez éloigné du centre du village, et par la même occasion, des endroits où les élèves et profs du collège passaient leur journée. Ils entrèrent ensemble, et s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. Ils étaient les seuls patients a attendre, et ça n'avait rien de rassurant. La salle par contre, avait l'air propre et récente: les murs étaient peints d'un jaune coquille d'oeuf, et il y avait une table recouverte de jouets et de magazines comme Sorcière-Hebdo.

Quelques secondes seulement après que Tom et Anna soient arrivés dans la salle, un homme en blouse blanche y entra avec un sourire. Le front un peu dégarni, des lunettes rectangulaires posées sur un nez porcin. Le cliché parfait du médecin moldu, dans un monde sorcier. Il les accueillit avec un sourire qui respirait la santé, et ils le suivirent dans une des salles de consultations.

**Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?** _Demanda-t-il sans savoir s'il devait se tourner vers Anna ou Tom. Ce fut ce dernier qui répondit en premier._

**Et bien_..._**_Il souriait comme le garçon le plus heureux du monde, et un brin de timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Anna restait toujours abasourdie par les talents de comédiens de Tom_. **Ma fiancée est enceinte depuis quelques semaines**. _Il pris la main d'Anna dans la sienne._ **On voudrait simplement s'assurer que le bébé va bien.**

L'homme leur lançait un drôle de regard.Il leur souriait, et en même temps, il se demandait quel âge pouvaient bien avoir ces "fiancés" pour déjà avoir un enfant ensemble et prévoir de se marier. Il passa outre, puisqu'après tout ça ne le concernait pas, et repris son rôle de médicomage, impassible.

**De combien de semaines êtes vous enceinte, à peu près?**

**Huit ou neuf.**

**Vous avez déjà fait une visite chez un médicomage?**

**Non.**

**Pourquoi cela?**

**Je suis à l'école, et je ne peux pas en sortir.**

**Êtes vous majeurs?** _Il les regarda par dessus ses lunettes._

**Oui.**

Après avoir griffoné quelques mots à l'aide d'une grande plume dorée, qu'il tenait entre ses dents le reste du temps, il fit signe à Anna de s'installer sur une sorte de relax en cuir, qui était recouvert d'un papier fin et blanc. Elle s'y allongea, et avant même qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, elle releva son pull sur son ventre. Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait fait s'allonger là.

Tom, qui n'était pas décidé à lacher Anna d'une semelle, se mis debout à côté d'elle, du côté où le médecin n'était pas. Il lança un drôle de regard méfiant quand celui ci sortit sa baguette magique. Pourtant, il fut bien obligé de le laisser faire son métier pour avoir les réponses à ses questions.

L'homme plaça sa baguette à quelques centimètres seulement au dessus de la peau du ventre d'Anna, juste en dessous de son nombril. Immédiatement, un filet de fumée argentée s'en échappa, et se transforma peu à peu en une image, qui ressemblait assez à celle des échographies moldues. Le docteur se mis à sourire, ce qui à prioris était un bon signe. Il se tourna vers le couple, et leur adressa la parole d'un air espiegle (qui donnait un air étrange à son visage si sérieux).

**Félicitations, vous allez donnez naissance à de magnifiques jumeaux!**

Les yeux de Tom, tout comme ceux d'Anna, s'apprêtaient à sortir de leurs orbites. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour la même raison. Elle, elle se demandait comment son ventre allait survivre à ces deux corps qui allaient grossir à l'intérieur, comment elle pourrait cacher sa grossesse alors qu'elle allait sûrement être une fois et demi plus grosse que les autres femmes enceintes, et comment ils allaient nourrir ces bouts de choux une fois qu'ils seraient nés.

Tom, comme d'habitude, ne pensait qu'à ses précieux rêves de gloire. Deux enfants, ça voulait bien dire deux héritiers. Ils faudrait donc décider à qui léguer l'empire. Le mâle? Le plus fort? Le plus rusé? Il ne savait pas encore...L'idéal aurait été qu'ils se le partagent dans une entente parfaite, mais au sein d'un tel pouvoir, la guerre au trône ne s'arrête pas aux frontières de la fraternité...

**Garçons ou filles?**

Le médecin avait l'air désappointé. Ni élan de joie, ni surprise eprimé, encore moins de baiser de félicitations...Ces parents là ne faisaient pas dans la démonstration, contrairement aux cent autres couples qu'ils voyaient par semaine, et à qui il annonçait l'arrivée d'un enfant...Enfin, il alla chercher dans son placard une petite fiole d'une potion couleur crème, qu'il versa dans une tasse.

**Buvez-en une petite gorgée, ce n'est pas très bon...**

Il haussa les épaules pour s'en excuser. Anna hésita, après toutes les nausées qu'elle avait enduré...Mais elle finit tout de même par boire. Elle donna raison au médicomage: ce n'était pas très bon. Malgré sa couleur ragoutante, la potion avait un parfum aigre-doux, et un arrière goût d'iode qui ne lui plaisait guère. En contrepartie, l'effet fut immédiat. Une seconde après qu'elle eu avalé la mixture, un nouveau filet de fumée s'échappa de son nombril, immédiatement suivi d'un autre. Ils s'entrelacèrent, puis prirent chacun une couleur différente: cyan et magenta, à peu de choses près.

**Et bien il y en aura un chacun: une fille et un garçon...**

Ils ne s'embrassèrent toujours pas, mais la main de Tom serra plus fort celle d'Anna. Il avait de grands projets pour lui, et aujourd'hui, il en créait d'encore plus grands pour les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus dans son monde. Anna n'était plus son homologue, elle n'était plus une étrangère, plus une fille qui voulait se faire passer pour frigide, plus celle qui lui donnait envie, plus celle qu'il voulait faire souffrir, plus son faire-valoir...

Elle était devenue bien plus que ça. La notion d'amour n'était pas intégrée dans l'esprit de Tom: il ne l'avait jamais connu et pensait ne jamais le connaitre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'à partir de ce jour, et certainement pour la fin des temps, Anna était celle sans qui il n'avait plus aucun avenir. Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en séparer ou lui faire du mal, simplement parce que sa vie tournait complètement autour d'elle.


	16. Riches

_**Salut!!**_

_Un peu plus **long**, et un peu plus **rapide** cette fois...Pour prouver que je ne maitrise** pas** ma cadence lol, merci aux **revieweuses**, desolée pour celles à qui je n'ai pas encore repondu, j'étais un peu **charette**...En tout cas jvous fait un **gros bisou** à toutes, en **esperant** que ca vous plaise (**lemon** bien chargé aujourd'hui héhé)**!!**_

* * *

**16. Riches**

* * *

Depuis qu'Anna avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, les choses avaient radicalement changé. Et ce depuis pas mal de points de vue. Nous sommes au mois de Juin, et l'école se termine. Les derniers examens poudlardiens étaient en train de se cloturer, et avec tout le travail et l'assiduité accumulée depuis sept années. Logiquement, élèves comme professeurs étaient de plus en plus détendues, et attachaient moins d'importance au règlement que d'habitude. C'est toujours le cas, le soleil du mois de juin semble faire fondre la froideur des professeurs les plus strictes.

C'était Tom qui avait pris les devants. Dès que le ventre d'Anna a été trop tendu par les jumeaux pour qu'elle puisse encore le cacher, il lui a infligé de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire, pour faire disparaitre ces rondeurs indignes d'une célibataire. Elle avait d'abord craint pour la santé des bébés après de tels traitements, mais Tom l'avait assurée qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pour eux. Ce sortilège n'agissait que sur le ventre lui même, comme une illusion de minceur...Elle avait confiance en lui, car elle savait que pour rien au monde il ne ferait du mal à ses deux futurs héritiers.

Quelques semaines avant que les examens ne commencent, vers la mi Mai, Tom avait fait une annonce officielle de fiançailles. Et quand Tom Jedusor parlait d'annonce officielle, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Une sorte d'avant-première avait eu lieu dans la salle sur demande, alors transformée en salle de réunion, pour ceux qu'il appelait ses futurs disciples. Il avait fait les choses avec classe et dignité, comme le grand mage qu'il voulait devenir.

Les aspirants mangemorts s'étaient mis en demi cercle, selon une hierarchie qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé remettre en question. Tout cela semblait si bien huilé aux yeux d'Anna, qui n'avait encore jamais assisté à leur rendez-vous. Vêtus de leurs uniformes, dont quelques uns n'appartenaient pas à Serpentard, ils avaient d'abord toisé Anna avec curiosité, mais sans se risquer à protester.

Tom avait pris place en face d'eux, assis sur une sorte de trône que la salle créait spécialement pour lui. Comme il le lui avait demandé, Anna était restée dans le fond de la pièce, silencieuse, tout le temps de son discours. Il leur expliqua comment ils allaient devoir allégeance à une nouvelle personne, une de sang-pur et aux convictionssimilaires aux leurs. Une qui deviendrait sa femme dans quelques mois, et qui porterait un jour son héritier.

Elle avait alors dû s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper sa main, et qu'elle soit à la vue de tous. Et, comme quand Tom les regardait dans les yeux, tous ont humblement baissé la tête. Elle était devenue, sinon leur chef, supérieure à eux par ses liens avec Tom. Il n'y avait encore aucune fille parmi les rangs de ses disciples, aucune jalousie charnelle, mais Anna se doutait bien qu'un jour, cela pourrait arriver, et que ça mettrait même son couple à mal.

A peine quelques jours plus tard, Tom s'était encore une fois occupé des annonces publiques. Il avait profité du Bal de Printemps du 21 mai pour le faire. En plein banquet, alors que le bal allait commencer quelques minutes plus tard (obligatoirement ouvert, encore une fois, par les deux préfets-en-chef), il s'était levé, entrainant Anna d'une main, et tenant son verre d'une autre.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'Anna accompagnait (les choses avaient vraiment beaucoup changé), il avait annoncé à tous qu'ils venaient de se fiancer, et que leur mariage serait célebré quelques temps après la fin de leurs études, et qu'une grande partie des élèves et professeurs (et là Slughorn avait toussoté grassement) seraient conviés aux festivités. La surprise s'était d'abord peinte sur les visages de l'auditoire.

Comment le beau et séducteur Tom Jedusor pouvait-il décider de se marier avant même la fin de ses études? Et pourquoi choisir une fille comme Anna, alors que des dizaines d'autres auraient vendu leurs parents pour être à sa place? En plus, jusque là personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, ou du moins qu'il se passait des choses entre eux...Et suivant la surprise, la jalousie. Toutes ces filles qui s'étaient succédées dans la chambre de Tom, parfois sous le nez d'Anna, n'avaient en fait eu que les miettes quand elles croyaient dévorer un gateau.

Cette annonce les avait bien sur obligés à changer leur comportement, en dehors de leurs appartements. Ils étaient maintenant loin de l'ignorance et du mépris qu'ils feignaient quelques jours encore avant le Bal de Printemps. Ils marchaient main dans la main, déjeunaient et dinaient côte à côte, passaient des heures à discuter ensemble dans la cours, ou à réviser tous les deux dans la bibliothèque...Et peu à peu, tout le monde s'était habitué à cette nouvelle relation, même eux!

Horace Slughorn, leur directeur de maison, s'evertuait à raconter partout que s'ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement grâce à lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille, la première fois de l'année où il les avait conviés à une réunion du Club de Slugh! Anna et Tom avaient eu beau tout nié en bloc ce jour-là, lui, bien sur, avait pressenti leur amour dès les premiers regards...

Tom et Anna le laissait dire. Le plus important, dans la partie officielle de leur relation, était que cela paraisse comme une belle histoire d'adolescents qui se transforme en hidylle sérieuse, puis en fiançailles légitimes, et pas comme le bain de sang et de haine qu'ils avaient passé cette année, avant d'abandonner la partie. Slughorn pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait, tant que personne ne se doutait qu'un garçon avait été assassiné dans cette histoire...

Eux aussi avaient changé. Chacun avait changé de son côté, et leur comportement envers l'autre avait suivi. La plupart des changements chez Anna étaient dû à sa grossesse, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins radicaux. D'abord, elle souriait, et riait, souvent. Toute sa vie, elle avait manqué d'amour, et surtout, elle avait manqué d'une raison de vivre. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec deux raisons de vivre, qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus à l'interieur même de son corps. Voilà qui la rendait plus heureuse.

Autre point important: elle avait constamment envie de sexe. Le sexe libère des andorphines, andorphines qui génèrent calme et bien être. Voilà qui la rendait encore un peu plus heureuse. Il ne faut pas croire qu'elle se soit complètement métamorphosée: ses sourires, elle ne les gardait que pour Tom, et elle n'était toujours pas du genre à se jeter dans ses bras, ou à faire l'idiot...Simplement, elle avait la mine d'une jeune femme épanouie, et ça la changeait du tout au tout.

Tom, lui, avait des allures de papa-poule. Anna était celle qui renfermait les plus beaux des trésors, et ça faisait d'elle le troisième trésor. Même le jour où elle accoucherait, elle resterait celle sans qui tout cela aurait été impossible. Avec elle, son caractère, son intelligence, sa volonté, sa classe...Avec elle, il était sûr d'avoir des héritiers parfaits, sans parler de son sang scandinave parfaitement pur. Aucune autre femme n'aurait pu lui donner des enfants aussi parfaits que ceux là allaient être.

Toute la sainte journée, il ne faisait que penser à elle. Il était à l'affut de la moindre parole, du moindre désir qu'elle avait, et le satisfaisait autant que faire se peut, même s'il fallait mettre trois personnes sur le coup pour arriver à ses fins. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit contrariée, ni qu'elle manque de quoi que ce soit. Tout devait être parfait, et ce jusqu'au jour où elle mettrait les enfants au monde. Deux magnifiques bébés, un garçon et une fille.

Et ensuite, la bataille commenceraient. Ils les éduqueraient, leurs enseigneraient tout ce qu'ils auront appris de la vie, de la magie, des convenances...Et la nature fera son choix. Le plus fort héritera de l'empire de son père, et le second vivra sous sa protection. Ou bien, les deux seront assez puissants pour gouverner ensemble. La seule chose à craindre était qu'ils se séparent et divisent le pouvoir pour se retourner un contre l'autre.

**Tu dors?** _Elle secoua lentement la tête._

Anna était étendue sur le dos, sur le lit de Tom, qui était devenu leur lit commun depuis longtemps. Les mains jointes sous son nombril, le visage tourné vers le plafond, les yeux clos et la respiration lente, elle portait le même peignoire de soie dorée qui avait fait perdre la tête à Tom, jadis. Il l'observa un instant. Il ne se fatiguait pas de la regarder. Pour une fois, la fille qui lui appartenait ne le lassait pas, il ne s'en désintéressait pas...Peut-être parce qu'avec Anna, rien n'était jamais acquis?

Il s'agenouilla sur le matelas, aux pieds de sa future femme. Il passa la main sur le tibias nu et doux, remontant lentement, savourant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait de ses doigts. Le genoux, la cuisse fine...Jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec le satin. Il s'avança, et Anna écarta et replia ses jambes, docile. Emporté par le mouvement, le tissus avait glissé jusque sur ses hanches, et Tom n'avait plus besoin de la toucher pour voir qu'elle ne portait rien sous son peignoire.

La vision l'émoustilla assez pour qu'il entreprenne tout de suite de malaxer le clitoris de son majeur. Il faisait de petits allers-retours sur la chair qui s'est rapidement humidifiée. Pressée de passer à la suite des évènements, Tom fit glisser son doigt, rejoint par un autre, dans le vagin d'Anna. Elle était chaude, brûlante presque. Il fit descendre son visage entre les cuisses, et la pointe de sa langue pris le relais sur le clitoris de l'ukrainienne, happant et le faisant vibrer de plus en plus vite.

Elle s'arquait sous ses divines caresses, se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais s'interdisait de gémir. Finalement, elle n'avait pas changé sur tous les points. Elle poussa un long grognement de frustration lorsque la langue et les doigts de Tom se détachèrent d'elle. Il l'avait mené à son excitation maximum, à tel point qu'elle lui tenait l'arrière de la tête et bougeait le bassin elle-même pour augmenter le rythme de son orgasmique cunnilingus. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait la faire venir.

Il se redressa, toujours les genoux plantés dans le matelas moelleux. Elle le fixa de ses deux perles chocolatées, qui avaient des accents de gourmandise perverse. Elle saisi la ceinture de son uniforme, et la lui retira en un rien de temps, l'envoya valser contre le miroir à pied. La braguette ne fit pas plus long feu, mais Tom arrêta la main d'Anna avant que celle ci ne vienne s'insinuer dans ses sous-vêtements. Il devait rester maitre des opérations.

Son visage descendit vers le ventre porteur, et il attrapa la cordelette qui le brimait. En la défaisant, c'est le corps entièrement nu d'Anna qui se découvrit. Le ventre tenu plat par magie, les deux seins qui eux, avaient gonflés, bien galbés de chaque côté de sa poitrine, les épaules fines, la gorge déployée, et le visage qui respirait la luxure, entouré par ces longs cheveux d'un chatain éclatant. Il déposa un baiser respectueux sous le nombril, comme un rite de passage. L'avant bras appuyé à côté du visage d'Anna, il desserait sa cravate de sa main libre, pendant qu'elle, pressée, l'entourait de ses jambes.

Une fois que la cravate eu rejoint la ceinture, il fit descendre sa main sur un sein, où il titilla le téton durci de deux doigts, pendant que sa bouche prenait sauvagement celle de sa future femme. Ils étaient pressés, torturés, libineux comme des ados en manque, leurs mains s'agrippaient dans les cheveux de l'autre parce que, même s'ils s'appartenaient, chacun voulait encore avoir une plus grande emprise sur l'autre. Pendant leurs fougueux baiser, et les caresses que les mains de Tom infligeaient aux seins d'Anna, sa cuisse frottait en rythme sur le sexe de la jeune fille.

Elle poussa le pantalon d'uniforme d'une main, puis fit rouler ses hanches, pour se coller plus fort à la cuisse maintenant nue de Tom. Leurs souffles se mêlaient tandis qu'elle défaisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les petits boutons de nacre de la chemise poudlardienne. Enfin arrivée à bout de ce casse-tête, elle se délecta de la vue de ce torse d'albatre, cette étendue blanche et lisse, durement musclée, et elle la caressa du plat de la main.

Les doigts d'Anna ne résistèrent pas plus longtemps. Elle les fit descendre tout le long des abdos de Tom, jusqu'à rencontré le désir tendu de son amant. Elle y fit courire ses doigts légers quelques secondes, puis, réveillée par un grognement de l'homme, elle l'enroula pleinement de sa main. Elle le tira vers elle quelques temps, puis elle attrapa Tom entre ses jambes, et le fit rouler sous elle. Depuis quelques temps, il la laissait faire.

Elle embrassa chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elle rencontra entre ses têtons et son sexe, sous les grognements appréciateurs de Tom. Sa main s'activait toujours sur le joujou, sur lequel elle fit courir sa langue, avant de le prendre profondément en bouche. Pendant que ses lèvres bien serrées allaient et venaient sur la peau fine où les veines saillaient, sa langue suivait le même chemin, à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous de telles caresses, elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, et ils se prirent encore avec appetit. Elle tenait toujours le membre gonflé d'une main, et elle le faisait frotter nonchalament sur son propre sexe, qui n'en demandait que plus. Tom émit un son étouffé, et ne tenant plus, il la fit basculer sous lui, encore une fois. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue aussi rapidement, et en eu la respiration coupée.

Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, tous deux avaient les lèvres écartées mais ne les faisaient pas bouger à la surface de l'autre bouche. Seule la langue de Tom apparut, et partit visiter la caverne humide qui abritait celle d'Anna. Pendant ce temps, il guida le bout rougi de son membre vers l'antre bouillonante que lui offrait Anna, et la pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Il resta immobile à l'intérieur d'elle une ou deux secondes.

Ils étaient maintenant deux corps nus, une homme au dessus d'une femme, qui ne formaient plus qu'un, sur un lit de collège. Ils bougeait en suivant le même rythme imaginaire, comme une musique qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Lui avait les poings bien en appuis sur le matelas, et le visage assez reculé pour observer le plaisir sur celui de la femme. Elle, elle avait d'abord choisi d'enfoncer ses longues ongles rouges dans la chair qui recouvrait les omoplates de son amant, mais quand ça ne suffit plus, elle s'agrippa aux barreaux de bois de la tête de lit, qui l'aidaient à mieux arquer son dos.

Les coups de reins étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus déclencheurs de plaisir charnel...Le bruit de leurs peaux qui claquaient une contre l'autre avait quelque chose de pervers qui résonnait dans tout le silence de la pièce. Anna qui mordait sa lèvre au sang, mais qui n'arrivait pas à contenir tous ses gémissements de plaisir. Et plus elle soupirait que c'était bon, plus Tom trouvait ça bon aussi...Ils finirent par gémir à l'unisson dans un orgasme mémorable.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, cherchant à couvrir le bruit de succion qui retentissait chaque fois qu'il se retirait d'elle, mais sans grand succes. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous les draps blancs. Ils restèrent nus. Qu'ils soient mouillés ou collants n'avait aucune importance. Comme après chaque orgasme, ils flottaient sur un nuage où des détails comme l'hygiène n'existaient plus...Ca ne revenait que quelques minutes plus tard, en général.

Pour l'instant, elle replia sa jambe sur celles de Tom. Sur son genou, elle sentait le bout du membre encore mouillé par sa cyprine, et lui sentait le sperme qui avait coulé le long de sa cuisse collé à sa hanche. Tant pis, ils prendraient un bain ensemble dès que leur jambes redeviendraient assez fortes pour les porter jusque là. Ils comptaient bien s'endormir dans cette position, alors que trois coups tapèrent à la porte de la chambre.

**Tom, tu es là?**

C'était la voix de Dumbledore. Mais que voulait ce vieu fou pour venir le déranger un samedi, dans sa chambre, en plein milieu de l'après midi? Tom récupéra en vitesse son pantalon et sa chemise heureusement restée immaculée pendant qu'Anna renouait le peignoire autour de sa taille. Elle était encore toute collante de leurs fluides, mais tant pis, le prof de métamorphose n'y verrait que du feu.

**Oui, oui.** _Répondit Tom de son habituelle voix d'élève assidu._

Il ouvrit la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, et laissa entrer Dumbledore, qui n'avait apparemment aucune envie de discuter dans le salon. Une étincelle brilla dans le bleu roi des yeux du vieil homme quand il s'aperçu qu'Anna était dans la pièce. Son regard traversa la pièce, allant des draps défaits jusqu'à la ceinture, par terre, avec un air malicieux, et comme résigné. Apparemment, les jeunes sang-pur ne respectent pas toutes leurs anciennes traditions, malgré tout ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire.

**On peut vous aider, professeur?**

**Merci Tom, mais en fait c'est Anna que je cherchais.** _Logique qu'il vienne la chercher dans le lit de Tom, bien sur_...**En fait, c'est au sujet de votre héritage.**

**Mon héritage?**

**Oui. Vos parents adoptifs viennent de vous envoyez ce hibou.** _Il tend un parchemin à Anna. Elle se demanda quelques secondes comment son courrier avait bien pu aterrir entre les mains du sous directeur, puis se mit à lire._

**_Anna,  
Nous venons de recevoir un hibou  
de la part de la banque sorcière d'ukraine.  
A partir de tes dix-huit ans (je ne sais pas pourquoi ton père avait choisi cet âge, tu en sauras peut-être plus là-bas...)  
tu hériteras de tout ce qu'il t'a légué._**

**_Nous avons gardé la clé de ce coffre ici, en sécurité  
Nous te la gardons jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes de l'école  
Amuse toi bien_**

**_Tes parents_**


	17. L'appat du gain

**Salut!!**

**Oui, ça a mis du temps, et oui, 3000 mots, ce n'est pas très long. Je suis désolée, et j'espère que certaines d'entre vous n'ont pas oublié de l'histoire, et ne se sont pas lassées de mon Anna...Merci de suivre, je vous dis à bientot, cette fois**

* * *

**17. L'appat du gain**

Le mois de juin s'était en fin terminé. Pour Tom et Anna, il avait parut comme un des mois les plus longs de leur vie. Le dernier mois où ils habitaient dans ce chateau, le dernier mois qu'ils devaient passer à torturer le ventre d'Anna pour cacher sa grossesse vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, le dernier mois qu'ils passeraient sans le sous.

Tom avait eu de la peine en quittant Poudlard, même s'il avait tout fait pour le cacher. Pour lui, cette école n'avait pas du tout le même symbolisme que pour Anna. L'ukrainienne la voyait simplement comme une montagne de pierres où elles avait passé une dizaine de mois, enfermée avec un homme qu'elle haissait en septembre, et avec qui elle se marierait en juillet. Alors que pour lui, le futur seigneur des ténèbres, Poudlard repésentait ce par quoi tout avait commencé. L'amélioration de la maitrise de sa magie, ses envies grandissantes de pouvoir, ses premières connaissances en magie noire, son rôle de coqueluche et de maitre parmi les élèves, son interessement pour les filles, sa rencontre avec Anna...Tout était passé par là.

Mais tout ça était du passé. Quelques jours plus tôt, Anna avait fêté ses dix-huit ans, âge de la majorité en ukraine sorcier. Dès lors, il lui était possible d'aller retirer l'argent épargné par ses parents biologiques. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils partaient faire. Main dans la main, devant le lit de la chambre qu'ils occupaient dans la maison de la famille d'accueil d'Anna. Ils n'avaient même pas penser à prendre les transports moldus, bien sûr, et Anna ne pouvait pas transplaner. Après tout ce que son ventre endurait déjà, il était hors de question de risquer de perdre les jumeaux.

D'ailleurs, annoncer à sa famille qu'elle était enceinte n'avait pas été chose facile pour les futurs mariés. Pas que leur opinion ne comptait vraiment mais ils avaient besoin d'être logés gratuitement au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient récupéré l'argent en Ukraine. Et c'est Tom qui s'en était chargé. Avec sa façon incomparable d'argumenter et ses talents de persuasion, il se les était mis dans la poche en moins de cinq minutes. Un sourire enjoleur à la mère, une poignée de main rassurante au père, et le tour était joué.

Il la regarda une dernière fois. Il n'était pas encore heureux, mais il se sentait sur le bon chemin. C'est vrai, pour l'instant, il n'avait rien de concret. Il lui fallait encore attendre pour avoir une épouse, des enfants et de l'argent. Pour l'instant tout ça n'était que du vent. Mais il était confiant. Il regardait avec envie la bouche pulpeuse de sa fiancée, ses longs cheveux bouclés qui cascadaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, son nez d'aristocrate, sa peau immaculé, ses grands yeux chocolat...Comment ne pourraient-ils pas avoir les enfants les plus parfaits du monde avec une femme pareille?

Il serra la main plus fort dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Heureusement, ses capacités de Legilimens s'étaient encore développées cette année, à force de travail. Il pouvait voir dans l'esprit de sa femme comme il aurait regarder une peinture sur un mur. De cette façon, il pouvait voir la ville de Kiev dans les moindres détails, à travers les souvenirs de la sorcière. Il lui murmura de fermer les yeux à son tour, puis il l'emmena dans la capitale ukrainienne par transplanage d'escorte.

Ce n'était pas leur premier transplanage, à l'un comme à l'autre. Mais cette fois, première depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, sembla encore plus désagréable à Anna. L'espèce d'étau cylindrique dans lequel elle se sentait passer à chaque voyage avait l'air d'être encore plus étroit, encore plus noir et oppressant qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas si c'était en rapport avec la grossesse ou si c'était simplement dû au stress qu'elle éprouvait pour ses bébés en cet instant, mais elle n'a pas du tout apprécié.

Heureusement, le voyage ne dura qu'une demi seconde. En réouvrant les yeux, ils se retrouvèrent bien à Kiev. Cela aussi, c'était une expérience étrange, et pratiquement tous les sorciers mettaient plusieurs années avant de s'y habituer. Quitter un endroit, une odeur, des couleurs, un climat, des gens, pour se retrouver l'instant d'après dans un environnement parfois complètement opposé, ce n'était pas chose facile.

L'économie sorcière d'ukraine se portait bien mieux que celle moldue. Les quartiers sorciers de la capitale n'étaient d'ailleurs pas différents de ceux qu'on trouvait en Angleterre ou en France...La plus grande différence était en fait l'apparence des sorciers. Ici, presque tous ceux qu'ils croisaient étaient vêtues de robes magnifiques, souvent de soie ou brodés d'or...Ou bien, foncièrement différents, des gens en guenilles, qui guettaient la moindre noise à économiser dans les vitrines des magasins.

Pour une fois, c'est Anna qui prend les commandes. La main toujours coincée dans celle de Tom, elle part la première, tirant avec elle son futur mari. C'était vraiment inattendu. Elle n'avait jamais manqué d'argent, ni avec son père ni chez sa famille d'accueil, mais de là à hériter d'une somme comme celle là à sa majorité...Et ses parents adoptifs, qui auraient pu essayer de lui mettre des batons dans les roues, lui ont simplement conseillé de s'en servir à bien, pour ses bébés. Etrange...Anna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Tom n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvaient ensemble devant la porte gigantesque de la banque sorcière de Kiev. Rien de dirigé par des gobelins, comme celle de Londres, le gouvernement ukrainien n'aurait jamais idée de laisser une si grande responsabilité à ces créatures. Pourquoi pas faire garder des dragons par des elfes, tant qu'ils y étaient? Ca faisait des années qu'Anna n'était pas entrée dans cette banque, mais elle n'avait pas du tout changé...

Les murs, le sol, les bureaux et même les portes: tout était coulé dans le plus pur des ors. Si Tom trouvait cela fascinant et luxueux, Anna éprouvait simplement du dégout pour ces gens qui jetaient par les fenêtres l'argent dont certains manquaient pour se nourrir! Elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon avant de tomber enceinte, mais s'apprêter à donner la vie avait réveiller en elle des instincts insoupçonnés. Tout comme les marques d'affection qu'elle faisait, ou réclamait, à Tom.

**C'est à moi de le faire, n'est-ce pas?** _Il lui sourit._

**Et oui, tu n'es pas encore ma femme...**_Etrangement, Tom n'avait pas l'air moins confiant que cela de laisser Anna s'occuper des affaires d'argent. Même si, bien sur, il avait insisté pour l'accompagner à la place de ses parents. C'était son rôle, d'après lui._

Ils s'avancent ensemble jusqu'au premier comptoir, celui de l'accueil. C'est un grand sorcier noir, habillé d'une somptueuse robe rubis, à laquelle un badge _"Agent de la sécurité"_ était épinglé. Si les vigies étaient habillés de cette façon, ils n'osaient pas imaginer l'accoutrement du directeur de la banque! Tom lui serra la main le premier, et c'est lui qui les présenta. On ne perdait pas les bonnes habitudes, malgré tout.

**Bonjour, je suis Tom Jedusor et voici ma fiancée Anna Stavinsky. Nous venons pour une histoire d'héritage**. _Il ajoute un sourire qui veut faire croire_ "On n'est pas ici pour l'argent, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix...". _Il pourrait vraiment faire avaler des couleuvres à des têtards, celui-là. L'homme n'est pas très bavard, mais il offre tout de même un léger sourire au couple après leur avoir imprimé deux badges_ "visiteurs autorisés"_ sur leurs robes bon marché._

Il n'aimait pas qu'Anna ai quoi que ce soit sous son contrôle. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de responsabilité avec cette grossesse, il avait du mal à accepter de rester au second plan sur d'autres projets. Mais enfin, ici il n'avait pas le choix, puisqu'il valait mieux pour eux toucher l'argent avant de se marier...Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle y allait réellement seule, il serait tout de même à côté pour la _conseiller_.

Ils ont du attendre leur tour un bon bout de temps, assis sur les chaises d'or massif. Impossible de les déplacer sans utiliser la magie, c'était certain. Dans la salle d'attente, les gens se toisaient les uns les autres, se demandant si quelqu'un allait se précipiter et violer le tour des précédents. Que le genre humain est pathétique parfois...Au moins une chose que les moldus et les sorciers ont en commun!

Enfin, c'est une petite femme grassouillette qui les a accueillit avec une poignée de main enthousiaste. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré, relevés en un chignon travaillé, dont aucune mèche ne pouvait espérer s'en échapper. Son rouge à lèvres tranchait sur sa peau blanchâtre, et ses grands yeux d'un bleu délavé papillonaient devant Tom, bien qu'ils furent séparés d'une trentaine d'années au moins. Il jugea tout de même qu'elle devait être plutôt jolie, du temps où elle n'était pas encore ridée.

**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, messieurs dames?** _Sa voix est un peu nasillarde, mais rien de trop gênant._

Elle désigne les deux fauteuils face au sien pour les inviter à s'asseoir. Ce qu'ils font. Tom regarde Anna avec appuis, et elle se met à chercher un papier dans son sac à main. Elle a beau ne pas vouloir être complètement sous l'emprise de Tom, elle avait fini par s'y habituer, et elle avait maintenant du mal à assumer ses propres responsabilités sans que la nourriture soit pré-machée par son fiancé. Elle qui avait toujours détesté parler aux gens, en plus...

**J'ai reçu un courrier de votre banque il y a quelques semaines...**_Elle continue de chercher dans son sac sans regarder la conseillère..._**Qui me disait que je devais passer à votre banque récupérer de l'argent que mon père avait laissé pour moi**.

**Possible**. _La femme sourit et feuillète ses dossiers en agitant sa baguette_. **Quel est votre nom?**

**Anna Stavinsky**. _Tom se raidit un peu, peut-être aurait-il aimé qu'elle précise son futur nom d'épouse, même si cela aurait été parfaitement inutile._

**Stavinsky, Stavinsky...Ha oui, vous êtes bien là!** _Un sourire leur dévoila une dentition si parfaite qu'elle avait l'air artificiel._ **Veuillez signer en bas de ces...**_Elle feuilleta encore le dossier..._**Trois pages et les dater, s'il vous plait**.

Anna pris les papiers entre ses mains. _"Certificat de Possession d'Or"._ Un titre plutôt étrange. Elle survola le contrat, en prenant bien soin de détailler les petites lignes en dessous de l'emplacement réservée à sa signature. Tom se pencha sur l'épaule de sa fiancée pour vérifier que tout était bien en ordre, mais il fut bien sur incapable de déchiffrer l'alphabet cyrillique dans lequel étaient édifiés les différents accords. Il en fut agacé mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher aux deux femmes. Elle signa et rendit les documents.

**Parfait, parfait.** _La quincagénaire agita sa baguette, et une clef d'or apparu_. **Voici la clef de votre coffre.**

**Merci.**_ Tous trois se levèrent successivement, Anna en dernier_. _La femme leur tint la porte de son bureau et leur désigna un corridor, à leur gauche._

**Vous trouverez une porte de bronze au bout de ce couloir, c'est la seule. La personne qui se tient devant cette porte vous indiquera où récupérer votre or, Mlle Stavinsky.** _Sur ce, elle leur offrit un dernier sourire, auquel Anna répondit mollement._

Immédiatement après être sorti du bureau, Tom rattrapa la main d'Anna et la serra dans la sienne. Anna ne savait jamais si elle devait interpreter ces gestes comme de l'amour, ou une possessivité à outrance. D'instinct, elle penchait pour la seconde solution. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Sans sa grossesse, Tom aurait sûrement disparue de sa vie, à cette heure ci.

La femme blonde n'avait pas menti. Au bout du couloir marbré, une porte de bronze, qui semblait épaisse de plusieurs décimètres, était cachée derrière une sorte de gardien. L'homme, un masse de plus de deux mètres, au crane rasé, portait une minuscule paire de lunettes rondes qui rendait son visage ridiculement sot. Tom s'en approcha, mais avant qu'il ne lui tende la main, l'homme lui fit un simple signe de tête, rigide, et tendit la main, avec l'intention de récupérer une clef, ou un document.

Anna, qui ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec cet homme, donna sa clef à Tom, qui la donna lui même à l'employé. Même les langues de plomb du ministère auraient l'air agréable à côté de cette brute épaisse, songea Anna. Sans utiliser la clef, l'homme ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur une descente incroyablement longue d'escaliers d'ardoise. Le couple n'était pas très enthousiaste. Si Anna glissait sur la pierre rendue humide par les sous-sols, il serait difficile de l'empêcher de se blesser, et de perdre les bébés. Tom lui tint donc la main plus fort, plus près de lui.

Heureusement, cette descente aux enfers ne fut pas bien longue. Quelques mètres en dessous de leur point de départ, l'homme vira à gauche, suivi par les fiancés. Dès lors, c'est un magnifique sol dallé, parfaitement sécurisé, qui remplaça les dangereux escaliers. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes: de bois, de pierre, de bronze, d'or, d'argent, et parfois même de platine. Tom pensa que le métal dans lequel les portes était coulé retranscrissait les trésors qu'on y avait caché.

C'est devant une porte d'argent que l'homme se stoppa. Le nom et le prénom d'Anna étaient formés par une multitudes de rubis, incrustés dans le métal. L'homme glissa la clef d'or dans la serrure, et murmura ce qui ressemblait à une incantation, sans baguette aucune. Après deux secondes qui leurs semblèrent interminables, la porte émit un cliquetis retentissant, et s'entrouvrit. L'homme attrapa la poignée à deux mains et la tira vers lui. Vu comme son visage et ses biceps s'étaient contractés, elle devait peser son poids, la porte.

Anna entra dans la pièce, immédiatement suivie de Tom. L'homme les attendait à l'extérieur. Grande comme la salle commune des Serpentards, cette pièce aurait suffit à les faire vivre pendant trois siècles. Des montagnes de pieces d'or, hautes comme des ifs, de l'argent, du bronze, des objets de valeur ou non...Tout ce qui avait tenu assez de place dans la vie des Stavinsky était maintenant légué à leur unique fille et à leur sanguinaire beau-fils. Elle caressa le bras de son amant, attendant qu'il se manifeste.

**Tu veux tout prendre?** _Elle hocha la tête doucement, ses lèvres épaisses toujours entrouvertes._

**Je ne compte pas revenir ici tous les ans...**_Elle se força à sourire, mais la vue de cette richesse, de cette puissance qui était maintenant la leur la troubla. _

Tom, qui avait déjà vu plus époustoufflant, mais qui restait sous le choc, prit à nouveau les commandes. Il sortit sa baguette sous l'oeil confiant de sa fiancée, et en un tour de passe-passe, le tout de sa fortune se retrouvait enfermé dans une bouse qui parraissait trop petite pour contenir dix Gallions d'or. A nouveau souriante, et soulagée que tout cet air soit dans la main de Tom, elle se laisse conduire vers la sortie.

Il eu la présence d'esprit de glisser la bourse dans sa poche à elle. Ce qui était à elle était à lui, mais jusqu'à leur mariage, ça n'était pas encore officiel. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méfie de lui, en pensant qu'il partirait avec l'argent et la laisserait seule. De toute façon, il ne la laisserait jamais, sachant que c'est d'elle que seraient venu ses heritiers souverains. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du monument banquaire, il l'entraina un peu vite dans la ruelle la plus proche.

Pavée, humide, vide de toute vie, elle ressemblait vaguement à ce qu'on imaginait de l'angleterre de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, à la grande époque du Ripper et autres hommes diformes. Il plaqua son dos contre un mur, avec puissance, mais pas assez fort pour la faire souffrir. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait, il ne supportait plus la peine ou la douleur déformer ces traits si parfaits.

Il planta ses pupilles dans celles devenues moins sauvages de l'ukrainienne. Elle n'en était pas moins désirable. Elle se laissa vriller par le vert sombre et envoutant qui l'avait faite chavirer des mois plus tôt. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, dans un élan attendu, qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Ses lèvres épaisses et sa langue mouillée, habile, ne changeait pas avec le temps. Les coeurs battaient fort, la température ambiante explosait le mercure, et leurs esprits se vrillaient d'un desir qui n'avait rien de concient. De façons différentes, pour des raisons différentes, et d'une manière qui ne pouvait être comprise que par eux, ils s'aimaient.


	18. Commentaires

Salut à toutes.

Désolée pour celles qui ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau chapitre. Je tenais simplement à vous annoncer que je ne continuerais pas mes deux histoires en cours: douces tenebres et the swan. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à continuer, elles ne me plaisent plus, et je les trouve vraiment sans interet.

Bref, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura encore des news pour Sahenia. En revanche, sur un autre compte, j'ai commencé des histoires qui me correspondent mieux. Pourquoi sur un autre compte? Je crois juste que j'avais envie de changement...Je m'étais promis de garder ce compte secret, mais je vous dois bien ça.

Pour celles qui seraient intéressées, mon nouveau nom d'auteur est Moony'n'Pad'zzz. J'ai déjà commencé une RemusOC et une SiriusOC, mais vous en saurez plus si vous allez faire un tour sur mon compte.

Encore désolée, à bientot j'espère


End file.
